Making a Deal with the Devil
by secretstranger69
Summary: After stumbling upon a terrifying scene, Minerva discovers an even more terrifying child. Hermione Granger, at the age of 12, has brutally murdered her parents. It's revealed that she is the alpha of all wolves and that Minerva is her mate. Slowly, Minerva falls in love and the two take on the biggest battle of their lives. Friend will become foe and light will become dark. Bloody!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just something I've started on. What do you guys think? Gets a little gory but not too bad.

* * *

"Hermione Granger."

Minerva read the name aloud on the list of muggleborns to be visited. Minerva and Albus had split the list between them since there were so many. They had been visiting families for the past three days and they weren't even halfway through.

"Hm. I'll take this one." She said to her long time friend as she walked into his office and picked up the next letter. He nodded and she left for the young girl's home.

* * *

Although it was a bright day with lovely weather, an ominous foreboding feeling overcame Minerva as she was walking up to the house. Listening to her instincts, she withdrew her wand and knocked on the door. To her dismay, it slowly slid opened, so she poked her head in and called out,

"Hello?"

No one answered back.

Worried for the residents, she silently slipped into the home and closed the door behind her. As she walked farther in, she gasped. The house was wrecked, the furniture torn, broken and tipped over with the occasional claw mark, and blood splattered the green walls, wood floors, and even the cracked windows. Minerva immediately sent a patronus off to Albus and examined the room.

She frowned in contemplation. It was highly unlikely that no one had heard the screaming that no doubt happened in the house. Unless it wasn't the doings of a muggle. She ran her fingers over the claw marks, definitely not a muggle. A werewolf perhaps? She shook her head. It was mid-afternoon, and the blood was still wet, dripping in places. Had she come a moment earlier, she likely would've witnessed it all. An animagus then. Or maybe a shapeshifter of some sort. Looking around she noticed the blood led up the stairs.

She steeled herself, prepared for the sight of a gruesome scene and more than likely a dead child. It wouldn't be the first time she had seen such a thing. Living through two wars meant that she had seen the darkest parts of human nature. She was pulled out of her thoughts by an eerie, repetitive thumping that came from upstairs.

Walking up the stairs, Minerva tried not to let the thumping rob her of her courage. She felt her heart speed as she continued up the stairs. Where the bloody hell was Albus? She looked at the wall, noticing the blood and pressed her lips in a thin line as she saw more hand prints and then streaks. Someone had been drug up the stairs and around the corner. Minerva gripped her wand tighter, prepared to do battle with whomever had created this terrible scene.

As she reached the top of the stairs, Minerva slowly advanced toward the sound, noticing that the blood led to the same room. Taking a deep breath, Minerva opened the door, and promptly gagged. Strewn about the room were bloody limbs, organs and intestines. The room reeked of blood and fear. Particularly disturbing were the heads whose faces were etched in silent screams, their final moments of terror. The pink walls were painted with streaks of blood and the occasional hole or clawmark.

Minerva tore her eyes away from the body parts and settled them on the young girl sitting on the ground against the wall opposite the door. She in herself was disturbing as she sat with one leg propped up. Her once pink clothes were soaked with blood, as was her hair turning it into a dark brown color. Her head was bent and her hair fell in front of her face, hiding her from Minerva's eyes. Minerva watched the girl throw a yellow ball at the floor. It bounced, hit the wall and rebounded back into the bloody hand she had raised near her head.

Minerva kept her wand up and softly called out, "Hermione?" The girl caught the ball and stilled. Minerva held her breath, as a shiver of fear ran down her spine and pooled in her stomach. The girl was terrifying. She waited silently for minutes and eventually the girl began to throw the ball again. Minerva released her breath, feeling as though she just escaped death and decided to wait for Albus.

Not a moment sooner than she had made the decision, Albus came slowly up the stairs. Minerva tilted her head towards the young girl. Albus watched her for a moment and looked back towards Minerva. Years of fighting and working side by side allowed them the ability to silently communicate. Using this ability, they agreed on a stunning spell and that the girl was just plain creepy. Silently, Minerva cast the spell and watched shocked as it bounced back and hit Albus, sending him flying into the wall behind them, unconscious. Minerva looked back at the girl and nearly screamed.

Hermione had again stopped throwing the ball and was staring at Minerva unblinkingly. Her blank, emotionless face had blood splattered over it and Minerva was fairly certain that none of it was hers. Minerva visibly shuddered.

Never before has she been so afraid of a child.

Minerva immediately rethought her strategy and slowly put her wand away, smiling at her.

"How did you do that?" She asked the young girl. She watched as Hermione blinked, looked at Albus, and then looked back at her before looking away, her curls hiding her face once again.

"You don't know do you?" Hermione's head lowered more and the hand holding the ball hit the ground, still holding the ball tightly. Minerva took a slow step towards her.

"It's magic, Hermione. You're a witch like me." she said softly.

Another step.

"That's why I'm here. I'd like to invite to a school where you can learn to control it and use it to do amazing things."

Another step.

This time, Hermione's head snapped towards Minerva's foot without raising, her bloody hair swaying with the movement. Minerva stilled. "It's alright, lass. Can you tell me what happened to your parents?" She asked softly and immediately, Hermione screamed,

"THEY'RE NOT MY PARENTS!"

Her shout was accompanied by a powerful burst of magic and Minerva was tossed back. Her back hit the closed door and she fell to the floor. Rubbing her head, she looked at Hermione who was standing. She looked prepared to attack anything that moved

The girl balled her fist and let loose a terrifying, ear shattering, inhuman scream. Minerva cried out and covered her ears. The scream sounded like a fusion of voices, male, female, and something primitive. Huffing and shaking slightly, the girl just stood there facing Minerva, her hair still covering her face. Eventually, she turned abruptly, sat back down pulling her knees to her chest, and began breathing deeply.

Pulling her hands away from her ears, Minerva watched the girl for a few moments. Out the corner of her eye, she spied the girl's ball sitting right beside her and grabbed it. Thinking quickly, she rolled the ball to the young girl. Hermione immediately grabbed it and began throwing. Minerva waited until the girl's shoulders relaxed and her own heart stopped stuttering with fear before speaking.

"Does that calm you?" Minerva tried. She received no answer. Just the repetitive thump of the ball.

"May I try?" she asked. Hermione stopped and, after several moments, slowly opened her hand, the ball resting there. Minerva moved across the room, avoiding the puddles of blood and dismembered body parts, and sat down beside the young girl.

"I've never done this before." She said as she took the ball and threw it far too gently on purpose. After retrieving it, she sat back down beside Hermione.

"Harder." The girl said, her voice hoarse, but normal. Minerva nodded and purposefully threw the ball too hard. However, she was unprepared when the ball headed straight for her head at a fast speed and she yelped. Hermione's hand shot out to catch the ball and the girl chuckled. Minerva smiled,

"I think I'll leave that to you. Would you like to see what calms me?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded after a minute of deliberation. Minerva changed into her animagus and crawled into the girl's lap. Hermione tensed, her hands balled into fists at her sides. Minerva just curled up into a ball on her lap and relaxed, hoping Hermione would do the same. After a few moments, the girl's hand moved to lay on Minerva's back. Soon, she slowly began stroking the cat. Minerva purred encouragingly. After a while, she spoke haltingly,

"They aren't my parents. Parents don't...I didn't mean to..." She broke off, before starting again, more sure of herself, "They deserved it. I got so angry...I just...couldn't anymore...I don't..." She trailed off again, her hand stopping in its ministrations and her head sinking lower. Minerva could feel the girl shaking as she retreated to her mind, magic starting to make the air heavy. The hand she had been using to stroke Minerva was curled into a fist. Minerva mewled and it seemed to bring the young woman out of her mind.

Hermione gently sat Minerva down to the side of her and began throwing the ball again. Minerva changed back, "I understand, lass. Come with me. I'll take care of this, of you." Hermione continued throwing the ball and Minerva waited in silence. Soon, Hermione looked at Minerva, who took the time to examine the girl's eyes. There were a bright, golden yellow that reminded her of a wolf.

"I'll go...but...you should probably knock me out. I...I can't. I keep..." She shook her head and set the ball aside. She exhaled and swallowed. Minerva murmured a stunning spell.

This time, the spell hit home and Hermione slumped to the side. As soon as the girl was out, the door fell to the ground. Lying on top of it were Albus, Kingsley Shacklebolt and two aurors. "Minerva! Are you okay? We've been blasting at the door and yelling all day." Kingsley asked. Minerva stood and looked back at Hermione shocked. "I'm fine Albus. She must've held the door and silenced the room. All while having a conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

After Hermione passed out, she was transported to Hogwarts and her bloody clothes were replaced with something from the girl's closet. Minerva recounted her encounter with the girl to Albus, and they attempted to figure out what happened in that house. They came to the conclusion that the girl had suffered several years of abuse from her parents and her magic lashed out to protect her. The girl possibly shapeshifted or changed into her animagus and brutally murdered them. However it happened, they agreed that if the girl still showed aggressive behavior based on the events of the previous night, it would be best to wipe her memory. Minerva was iffy on the idea, the girl was so young after all, but they had no other choice. After agreeing, Minerva sat at the girl's bedside, waiting for her to wake. She felt drawn to her eyes, and was reluctant to leave her.

Minerva watched as the young girl tossed and turned. She could feel the panic, fear, and magic rolling off the girl in waves, so she gently pushed out with her own magic. Hermione soon calmed down and the lines on her face smoothed out.

Minerva shook the thoughts and watched as, slowly, Hermione woke. Minerva smiled at the golden eyed girl as she sat up on her elbows and looked around,

"Where am I? Who..." She trailed off and quickly looked at Minerva. "That really happened?" Minerva nodded sadly. Hermione looked away from her and Minerva watched with bated breath. She looked back at Minerva as she fully sat up in the bed. "I hurt you?" Minerva raised an eyebrow and one corner of her mouth lifted,

"I'm fine, lass. Can you tell me what happened last night?" Minerva asked and immediately regretted it. Hermione's face became blank and slightly angry as she looked away. "Hermione?" She asked tentatively.

"They hurt me. Over and over for several years. So, I returned the favor." She spoke with an icy tone and paused to rotate one shoulder without lifting her arm, then the other, and then rolled her neck, her bones popping. "Something in me snapped and well after that, I just saw red." She said and turned to look at Minerva, smirking at her own joke. Minerva shuddered as she was reminded of how she found the girl,

"Hermione, try to relax." A slight tilt of the head was her answer.

"Why? Afraid I'm going to hurt you?"

 _Yes!_ Minerva thought, but instead said, "No. I worry you might hurt yourself." Hermione snorted,

"I heard that resounding yes in your head. Don't be so afraid, Minerva." She said as though Minerva hadn't found her in a room with dismembered body parts. At that moment Albus walked in. Minerva looked at him, silently communicating.

"Ah, Ms. Granger! How are we today?" Instead of responding, she merely stared at him. Albus nodded, "Very well. _Obliviate_!" He cast with no warning. Again, the spell bounced back towards him. Even though he expected this and cast a protego. Unexpectedly, the spell passed through the barrier and hit him. "Albus!" Minerva screamed as he flew back again.

Hermione chuckled and Minerva called for Poppy as she raced over to her unconscious friend. The nurse rushed in and they levitated Albus to a bed, Hermione's chuckle turn into a laugh and as they worked, the girl laughed the entire time. Minerva, annoyed, cast a silencing spell at the girl.

"Is he alright?" Minerva asked. Poppy shook her head as she looked at the diagnostics, "It's like she's put a lock on his mind, and only she has the key." Minerva looked over at Hermione who was sitting up in the bed across the room with a smug look on her face. She marched over to the girl, "What did you do? Fix him!" She yelled.

Hermione merely looked at her with those golden eyes, one eyebrow raised. Minerva rolled her eyes and with a quick wave of her hand, canceled the silencing spell. "Fix. Him. Now!" She said sternly.

I'll make you a deal. I'll fix him if you agree to marry me for at least a year the day I propose to you." Minerva's jaw dropped. What kind of eleven year old... _marriage_? She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, placing one hand on her hip.

"Poppy, what are the chances of Albus waking with his memory intact?" She asked. Hermione answered cryptically,

"That's not what I've 'locked up'." she said and yawned. "Take all the time you need to think over this. You really shouldn't be hasty with marriage proposals Minerva." Lying back down, she pulled the covers over her, "I'm going to bed now. Think carefully. Sooner is better than later, future wife." She said and fell asleep.

Minerva and Poppy looked between each other, shocked. Poppy shook her head. "Marriage, Minerva. What will you do?" Minerva walked over to Albus and sighed.

"Depends on him."

* * *

"Minerva..." Albus called as he began to wake up the day after Hermione issued her deal. Minerva and Poppy had been in the nurse's office, discussing the coming school year. They walked to the man's bedside, "Albus, how do you feel?" She asked once the nurse joined her. "Far too old to be flying." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

The two women smiled at him, glad that he seemed normal. "You remember everything?" Poppy asked. Albus nodded, "I'm fine. It seems Ms. Granger is far stronger than I thought. How is she?" He asked. Hermione's voice rang out, surprising the three of them,

"I'm fine, Albus." She said smiling. Minerva looked between them as they stared at each other. She got the distinct feeling she was missing something.

"I think it best you stayed here for a while Albus. I'm not quite sure what she did to you." Poppy spoke, interrupting Minerva's thoughts. She shook it off as paranoia. "Nonsense. I'll rest in my room. Minerva, I've an idea for young Ms. Granger." Minerva nodded and turned to Hermione.

"The castle is empty except for the professors. Feel free to explore. If you get lost simply ask a portrait or a ghost for directions." She smiled as complete and utter confusion passed over the girl's features. In all the chaos that had ensued over the past few days, Minerva had forgotten that the girl had only been introduced to magic a few days ago.

"Go Minerva. Show her around. I have a feeling she'll be particularly interested in the library." Albus said as he left the infirmary. Minerva's smile grew as she stared at the girl, her face clearly showing excitement.

"Come, Hermione. Welcome to Hogwarts." She said as she walked out of the Infirmary with the girl in tow. Minerva smiled as the girl awed over the castle. She showed her the great hall and the dormitories, introduced her to the ghosts and portraits, and finally, the library. She chuckled as Hermione's jaw practically hit the floor. Chuckling, she placed a finger under her chin, "Flies, dear." She said as she closed the girl's mouth. "I assume you'll be spending the rest of the day in here?" She asked. Hermione nodded emphatically and took off towards the shelves. "I'll come find you when it is time for dinner." Minerva said, and left for the headmaster's office.

* * *

A/N: Still good?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So another creepy scene for you people and we find out what Hermione is. Sorry for the delay. School...it kicks everybody's ass...Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva smiled as she walked out of the library. The girl was a bookworm. A scheming, absolutely terrifying little bookworm. She stopped in the hallway. Perhaps it wasn't the wisest decision to leave Irma alone with the girl with no warning. In her excitement over showing off her castle, it seems she nearly forgot how dangerous the girl could be. She turned around, then stopped, chuckling, Irma needed no warning. Surely the girl was already being watched closely. She continued on her way. Minerva sighed as she stepped into Albus's office. "What are we going to do with her?" She asked the man.

Albus chuckled, "Her eyes…I think it would be best if we brought Remus in to speak with her." Minerva nodded and agreed. Hermione's eyes reminded Minerva of a wolf, especially when she stared at her. It gave her the feeling that she was the prey to Hermione's predator. She looked at Albus as she recalled what the girl has done to the man. "Do you feel no different, Albus?"

He merely smiled, "I feel fine Minerva. Perhaps nothing has happened. She does have only a basic grasp of magic and operates solely on instinct. It's entirely possible that she 'locked' nothing." Minerva nodded, hopeful that he was right. She resolved to keep Hermione's deal a secret, just in case.

* * *

That weekend, Remus walked into the headmaster's office, "Albus!" He greeted. Albus smiled, "Ah Remus, how are you?" Remus gave a half smile, "I've seen better days," he admitted. Albus nodded, "Well I have someone that might cheer you up. Come with me." Standing, he led Remus to the infirmary and explained Hermione's situation on the way. When he finished, Remus asked, "So what do you want me to do?" Albus sighed, "I want you to see if you recognize a wolf in her. Just to confirm my suspicions. If you do, then I'd like you to mentor her, help her come to terms with her other half."

Remus nodded and they walked into the infirmary. As soon as he locked eyes with Hermione, Moony stirred and he quickly averted his eyes. Reverently, he whispered, "Alpha." Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Albus, "And this is?"

Remus stepped forward with a smile and thrust out his hand, "Remus Lupin." Hermione glanced at him and returned her eyes to Albus. Albus spoke, "Remus is a werewolf, Ms. Granger, a trait I believe you will find you have in common." Albus left as Hermione turned her eyes to Remus, curious, "You called me Alpha just now. Why?"

Remus nodded, "Because you are. There is an old prophecy that foresees a wolf stronger than all the others. It is said that this wolf will unify all wolven kind, and lead us in a great struggle against a dark power. Based on how Moony is reacting to you, I believe you are that wolf. You are the Alpha. There is, however, a test to be certain. It is said that nothing can force the alpha to change, not even the moon. The next full moon is next week." Hermione looked out the window, "Then I will see you then." Remus blinked, shocked at the effortless dismissal he just received. He chuckled as he left, that was definitely the Alpha.

Quickly, he strode to Albus's office, excited. He burst through the door, "Albus! She's the alpha, I know it! Oh," he said as he noticed the other occupant, "Hello Minerva." Minerva had her brow furrowed, "Are you talking about Hermione?" Remus nodded, excited, "Yes. Hermione is the alpha of all wolves, Minerva. She's going to lead us in battle one day! I could hardly look her in the eye."

Minerva shook her head, "Surely that can't be, Remus." She looked to Albus, hoping that he would back her statement, but she could tell from the twinkle in his eyes that he believed Remus. "Albus please tell me you don't agree with him? Is there any way to be sure?" She returned her gaze to Remus.

"It is said that not even the full moon can force the Alpha to change."

Albus spoke up, "The girl is rather extraordinary, Minerva, and I trust Remus' judgement, but if you wish to be sure, then you may accompany her into the forest during the next full moon."

Minerva balked, "What? Albus, I really must protest, I-"

The headmaster interrupted, "Remus will have enough to worry about and Hermione will need an escort in and out of the forest. Since you seem to come out of every encounter unharmed, you shall escort her." Minerva opened her mouth to argue, but was met with a surprisingly sharp look from Albus. "Dammit." She said and both men chuckled.

* * *

Minerva had managed to avoid the girl for the past week. It wasn't very hard though. Hermione was either in the library under the close watch of Irma or in the infirmary. However, it was now time for her to escort the girl to the forest. She stood at the gates, waiting for Hermione to show.

According to Remus, werewolves changed when the moon was at its highest so, Minerva decided to take the girl out to the forest around ten. Soon, she saw her walking up, her eyes seeming a bit more gold and intense than usual. Minerva lit the lantern, when Hermione was by her side and they began the walk to the castle. Curious, Minerva asked, "How do you feel?" Hermione didn't respond though the air around them was charged. Minerva sighed and they silently walked deeper into the forest.

Minerva held her wand out, listening for any signs of danger. She chuckled internally, Hermione would probably be her best bet for protection. Maybe she should get behind her instead. She glanced back to look at the witch and found that she wasn't there. Minerva turned sharply, worried. "Hermione?" she called and received no answer. Casting a quick _tempus_ , she checked the time.

11:59 P.M.

Just then, she heard a bone chilling howl. It was either Remus or Hermione, and unfortunately, Minerva couldn't leave until she was sure Hermione was safe. Swearing, the witch cast a quick _Homenum Revelio_. The light went behind her and she turned around quickly, prepared to follow it. The moment she turned around, she nearly jumped out of her skin. Hermione was right in front of her, and she was barely able to stop herself from tossing a spell at the girl.

Minerva swallowed, "Yes, well. I think it's safe to say you won't change, correct?" Hermione's eyes darted to the left and she quickly ran in that direction, leaving Minerva shocked, confused, and more than a little scared. Cautiously, she followed after the girl, calling out to her softly. No need for Remus to locate them.

Suddenly, her lantern went out. Minerva's heart sped, "Hermione this isn't funny." She said, seriously hoping this was all a prank. She continued walking forward in the dark until she tripped and fell into something hard and wet. She cast a quick _Lumos_ and gagged.

She had fallen on a deer carcass and her entire front was covered in blood.

She looked up to see Hermione with a bloody face and Minerva's eyes widened as she walked backwards. Hermione laughed, "I didn't do that. I fell down like you, but my face landed in it. Though," she said kneeling down and inhaling deeply, "It does smell appetizing." The wicked smile on her face left Minerva unsure of whether or not the girl was telling the truth.

"Hermione, let's leave. It's past midnight and-"

She was cut off as a growl sounded near them. Hermione's head snapped toward the sound and she responded with a growl of her own. Minerva quickly put her light out. Still kneeling, the girl crawled on all fours over towards the sound. "Her-" Minerva yelled but stopped at the animalistic look in the girl's golden eyes. Just as before, Minerva waited silently until the girl looked away. Feeling as though she had again escaped injury from the young woman. Hermione continued to make her way over until she disappeared into the dark. After a few seconds, she heard a yelp and then silence once more. Minerva slowly walked over to where the sound had arisen and cast a _lumos_.

Hermione had the white wolf by his scruff and had him down on the ground while she was kneeled in front of him, her face inches from his and her teeth bared. Minerva swallowed thickly.

Okay.

Hermione is the alpha of all wolves.

She was a true believer.

"H-Hermione?"

The witch in question growled and released the wolf who ran off quickly. Hermione stood slowly and release a howl, leaning backwards. The sound left her with no doubt that the first howl she heard was Remus. His howl was chilling, but nowhere near as intimidating as Hermione's. It was much like the scream the girl released when Minerva first found her. When she finished, she stood, tense, panting, with her back towards Minerva. After shaking off the fear Hermione's howl induced, she spoke softly, scared of what Hermione's reaction might be, "We must return to the castle, Hermione. I think we've proved that you're the alpha."

Hermione turned around and held her hand up in the moonlight, turning and gazing at it. "I can feel it. The itch to change." Minerva watched awed as Hermione's hand elongated and sharpened into claws. She could feel Hermione's eyes on her and looked from her hand to Hermione's face. The girl was staring at her with a frightening smirk,

"Just like the night you found me."

Minerva swallowed and tightened her grip on her wand. She had a feeling there was little she could do if Hermione decided to attack her. Her heart pounded in her ears as adrenaline rushed through her veins. Her body was prepared to help her in case she had to literally run for her life.

Thankfully, Hermione only shook her hand and it changed back to that of a human. She walked past Minerva silently. Minerva followed and exhaled, relieved, when she noticed they were back on the trail to Hogwarts. She sent a prayer to Merlin that nothing else would happen as they made their out of the forest.

Slowly, they trekked back to the castle, and occasionally, Minerva could hear the sounds of wolves, almost as though they were escorting the two of them out. When they finally made it out of the forest, Minerva could have jumped for joy. She was going to need _so much_ alcohol to get over tonight. Just as they entered the castle, Hermione turned and spoke, "Have you thought about my offer?"

Minerva frowned confused, until she realized what the girl was talking about and scoffed, "Albus is fine. Whatever it is you think you've done is either harmless or has failed."

Hermione only smirked, "Okay. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting." With that, she walked off to the infirmary leaving Minerva more than a little worried. Shaking it off, she made the trek to her rooms and grabbed a bottle of scotch to cuddle with. In the morning, she would report to Albus and they would from there discuss what to do with the young woman.

* * *

A/N: Did you enjoy? Not creepy enough? Still interesting? Oh and for those of you that read my other story, I am working on getting it ready for you all. A few days maybe.

A/N 2: Made some edits. Idk if you guys get an update about that. Nothing too spectacular, just some lines that i thought were pretty epic


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello again! All of you guys rock! So...wanna know what happened to Albus? Read on my people...and please leave more hilarious reviews

* * *

Hermione only smirked, "Okay. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting." With that, she walked off to the infirmary leaving Minerva more than a little worried. Shaking it off, she walked to her rooms and grabbed a bottle of scotch to cuddle with. In the morning, she would report to Albus and they would from there discuss what to do with the young woman.

"I think it would be best to appoint you as her guardian, Minerva."

"WHAT?!"

After Minerva recounted her night to Albus, they had begun discussing who would take care of her during the summer holidays. Unfortunately, Albus only laughed and stuck by his decision that Hermione would be best with Minerva, even though she tried to hand the girl off to Remus. Of course, Albus had a perfectly good reason as to why that could not be:

"Hermione is the Alpha, Minerva. They would clash whenever he would attempt to parent her, training her will be hard enough for him."

She scowled as she remembered his words. Minerva was forced to take Hermione to pick up her school supplies and she kept a close eye on her. They charmed her eyes to appear brown, agreeing that any unwanted attention may not end well. However, Hermione shocked Minerva by behaving as any normal child would. At least, until they arrived back at the castle. Just as Minerva was commenting on her good behavior, Hermione smirked and said, "Don't worry, Minerva. I know how to behave."

That only served to increase Minerva's worries. If the young girl could act so normal, then she could easily wreak havoc and remain undetected.

And that is exactly what Hermione did.

Surprisingly, the girl was sorted into Ravenclaw. Though, Minerva paused in her thought, maybe not so surprising. Hermione was brilliant and, according to Irma, has read a large amount of the books in the library. Minerva was worried about what that meant for anyone who crossed the young witch. Contrary to Minerva's suspicions, during her first year Hermione seemed to do nothing outside of her school work and reading every book in the library, even when she was antagonized by Draco Malfoy. From what Minerva had gathered due to staff gossip, the girl ignored Malfoy and allowed her housemates to defend her. Minerva knew it was a matter a time before Hermione showed her true colors.

However, the school year passed by without incident, and Hermione hardly spoke to Minerva, even though holidays and summer break were spent at Minerva's manor. Hermione often took books from the family library and locked herself away. Minerva was wary of this, but glad as any interaction with the girl often left her chilled.

One night she had not realized it was a full moon, and thus was ready to reprimand the young girl for trying to leave the manor so late at night. When Hermione turned around however, the anger in her eyes stopped Minerva short. Hermione opened the door and the light of the moon shined in, casting her in a menacing glow. Minerva apologized and turned around, relieved when the door closed behind her. She chose to ignore the fact that a twelve-year-old had sent her scurrying to her bedroom.

During her second year at the school, Hermione could never be found when she wasn't in classes. It was as though the girl disappeared into thin air. It was even unknown how she got into her class. During mornings, Hermione could be seen running around the castle, but after that, she was gone. Filius had come to her with his concern, and she had gone straight to Albus.

Albus refused to believe the girl was capable of anything malicious and a change in his attitude had become apparant. He often mumbled to himself, and Minerva had seen more than a few dark books in his office. Occasionally, he would make arrogant comments about the staff and even children, but only to Minerva it seemed. As though he thought she would enjoy them. Since he would do nothing, Minerva decided to follow Hermione one night, but when she turned down a hallway after the girl, she disappeared. As far as Minerva could tell, she was simply exploring all of the secret passages in the castle. Very worrying. Still, she had proven to be well behaved and intelligent, coming first in all of her classes. So, Minerva told Filius not to worry too much, but to retain Moody's advice, "Constant viligance!"

* * *

That summer was different however. Minerva often felt watched, stalked even by Hermione. During the full moon, the girl never even left the manor instead choosing to remain in a room with Minerva. It left Minerva distracted and she got nothing done those nights. Once she swore she heard Hermione chuckle while she was shifting, stealthily checking for her wand. Minerva knew Hermione would either attack her, or ask about Albus. One night, she asked, "Why are you in here Hermione? Wouldn't you rather be outside?" Hermione only raised an eyebrow, "No." Minerva huffed, "And why not?" Hermione only shrugged, her golden eyes, piercing through Minerva. They stared at each other, until Minerva looked down, choosing to return to her book. She never realized that she had just backed down from the Alpha.

Hermione's third year, Albus's arrogance knew no bounds and Minerva was at her wit's end dealing with the man. He was worse than that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart. However, it was no reason to make a deal with the devil. So the man was an ass? Minerva had always known Albus had the potential to do so. Though it was worrying how obsessed he had grown with the workings of the Ministry. He would often talk with Minerva for hours about how he could do so much better than the Minister, but the changes he wanted to make were most certainly not for the better. He wanted a monarchy, with himself at the top and he seemed to also desire immortality.

Still, it was all just conjecture. Surely, the man had no desire to rule the wizarding England? Who doesn't want to live forever? Besides her of course…and probably many, many other people.

That was also the year that Hermione decided to retaliate against Malfoy and his gang as well as anyone else as the mood struck her. Sometimes she would find a gryffindor attached to the ceiling or some poor hufflepuff made to seem a part of the floor. The poor student was there for hours before anyone realized where he was. Poor Malfoy had been pranked so badly, even Minerva felt bad for him. She would find him all sorts of predicaments.

She had found Malfoy repeatedly falling out of a window on the highest floors only to stop just before he hit the ground. That was the worst and the young man was rather shaken after the event. His father had come to the castle demanding retribution. Everyone knew Hermione had done it, but no one could prove it. The girl had a working knowledge of every trap door and hidden passage in the school and was easily able to get to the other side of the castle in record time. She had apparently found passages not even Minerva knew about.

Minerva had taken the young girl to Albus, but he would only promise to handle it and send Minerva out of the room. Hermione would walk around the next day smiling. Albus had even intervened whenever a teacher managed to find a reason to give Hermione detention.

* * *

Today, Albus called her to discuss something important and Minerva could only hope it was Hermione's out of hand behavior. The girl had become the most feared person in the castle and even the teachers were wary of crossing the girl, including Severus. He had taken points from her for not paying attention and one day all of his personal brewing potions had been moved around. Unfortunately Hermione glamoured the bottles to look as though they hadn't been touched. Severus almost died in the resulting explosion. Oddly enough, whenever Minerva reprimanded her, she faced no consequences. Well…at least not during the school year. She did have to live with the young woman after all. Who knew what Hermione had planned over the summer?

She would find out soon enough, as summer was approaching them. It was the last month of school, and Minerva was ready for the year to end. Hermione's pranks had increased in number during the past few weeks, but decreased in malice, thankfully. Minerva was even of the belief that she was in cahoots with the Weasley twins. She sighed as she headed to the headmaster's office.

"Minerva," Albus started, and already she could tell that this wasn't going to be good, "I believe it is time to, as the muggles say, put my money where my mouth is." He said with his eyes twinkling.

Minerva swore she heard wedding bells.

"What do you mean Albus?" she asked, surely the man didn't plan to-

"I am going to run for minister. Fudge is a fool and I think it would be best if I took over. Only to stop him from ruining Wizarding England of course."

"Albus you're too old to run for minister." She said, hoping that he wouldn't say something equally ridiculous.

"I have a plan for that as well my dear. I do believe that Tom found a way to obtain some sort of immortality through the creation of horcruxes, but was killed before he could create any."

The wedding bells rang louder.

Minerva shook her head to clear her ears of the incessant ringing. "I'm tired Albus. Perhaps we'll discuss this in the morning." She said standing. "Goodnight."

* * *

A/N: So...anyone else hearing wedding bells?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another update! I'm on a roll! Enjoy!

* * *

The next day, Minerva summoned Hermione to her office immediately after dinner. Minerva often tried to convince herself that nothing was wrong with Albus, that Hermione had merely placed a lock in his mind that locked away nothing. However, last night proved that there was quite clearly something wrong with her friend.

When the young woman finally sat in front of her, Minerva only groaned. Hermione smirked, "Finally caught on have you?"

Minerva put her head in her hands and sighed, "What did you do to him?" She asked tiredly. Hermione sat in the chair across from her desk, "I don't know." She said carelessly. Minerva's head shot up and her eye twitched, "Excuse me?"

Hermione chuckled, "Minerva I've only just begun to learn about magic. I have no clue exactly what I did to him. I just know that he's been making plans to take over the ministry so I can rule England." She said with a smirk.

Minerva frowned in confusion, and Hermione sighed, "Basically, Albus is devoted to me and wants to see me 'in my rightful place'. He's been hoping to replace the Minister, turn the government into a monarchy, and then hand Wizarding England over to me along with a way to gain immortality. Of course," she said with a knowing smirk, "I'm sure he's told you all of this, since I ordered him to do so. He protested that you wouldn't understand, so I told him to pretend that he wanted all of it for himself. He thought you'd believe that immediately, the arrogant bastard." She shrugged.

Minerva stared shocked, "He's...WHAT?! Fix him! Immediately!" She yelled and then a thought occurred: If Hermione didn't know what she did to him then how could she fix it? "You don't know how, do you?" Minerva trailed off, feeling her heart sink.

"I never said that. I just don't know what I did to him. Of course, you still have to make that deal with me. An unbreakable vow actually. Otherwise, Albus is going to hand me wizarding England on a platter, and _then_ I'll marry you."

Minerva shook her head, "Why are you so intent on marrying me?" It was one thing that she could not figure out. Hermione bit her lip and avoided eye contact. Minerva frowned. Was the girl…nervous? Hermione locked eyes with Minerva before answering,

"I love you."

Minerva blinked once, twice, before laughing. Hermione in love with her? Her laughter turned into a scream as her desk burst into flames. She scrambled back quickly, standing behind her chair, and looked at Hermione through the fire. The girl sat with a terrifying sneer that transformed her face into something monstrous and her hands were tightly closed around the chair arm.

"That's not very nice, Minerva. I admit my love for you and you laugh in my face?" She said angrily. "That hurts." Minerva's eyes widened, "Hermione! Stop this immediately!"

She cried out as her chair lit, burning her hand, and jumped back examining the angry red, blistered skin. Hermione stood with her fists clenched at her sides. Minerva watched as she opened her mouth to say something, but instead closed her eyes and took several deep breaths, shaking her head.

Eventually, the fires dissipated, her desk and chair seemingly unharmed. Minerva gasped as she felt magic wash over her hand, healing it. Minerva watched the young woman sit down and glare at her, "Whatever. Now, do you want me to fix Albus or not?" Hermione asked angrily. Minerva nodded sharply, not trusting her voice, and sat back down in her chair. Maybe Albus had a point. She did seem to come out of every experience with the girl unharmed and apparently any injury she would acquire from the girl would be healed.

"Let's discuss the terms. I will fix him. In return, one day you'll marry me and agree to carry out your wifely duties." Minerva's eyes widened, and Hermione raised her hand, "I would _never_ force you into sex, not after what I've been through." She said darkly and stared past Minerva. Her magic began to swirl about the room, making the air heavy. "Hermione?" Minerva asked cautiously. Hermione blinked slowly with a blank stare. Minerva pushed her magic towards the girl, hoping it would calm her as it did once before.

She was unprepared for the feeling of Hermione's magic pushing back and surrounding her. Hermione's magic was dark, powerful, arousing. It made Minerva breathless. She swallowed thickly and gripped the desk as she spoke, fighting the intoxicating feeling, "Hermione, please. Calm down." She said, her voice slightly shaky with arousal. Hermione's intense eyes locked on to hers, and Minerva felt the effects of her magic increase. She held back a whimper and crossed her legs, "Hermione, stop this."

Hermione suddenly took a deep breath and closed her eyes, "Sorry. I'm sorry. That was an accident. I would never force you into sex, Minerva. I'd never do anything like that." She said and Minerva felt the magic recede as she spoke. Minerva nodded, trying to slow her breathing.

At least she didn't have to worry about that kind of assault. "Thank you." After a deep breath Hermione continued, "The marriage will last at least a year, which I will spend making you fall in love with me." Minerva rolled her eyes, and Hermione smirked, "That's okay. I like a challenge. You'll come to see that I really do care for you Minerva."

"Is there anything else or shall we get this silliness over?" she asked shaking her head in disbelief. Hermione smiled, "Is there anything you would like to add?" Minerva pinched the bridge of her nose, "You mustn't propose until at least a year after you have graduated. I won't lose my job because of your infatuation." She said sternly. She watched as anger flashed in Hermione's eyes and she felt a small tingle of fear. Hermione however only sighed and nodded, "Of course, you love teaching and I wouldn't dare take it from you." Minerva blinked shocked, before dismissing the kindness as false. Hermione stood, "Let's go to Albus so he may perform the vow."

Minerva raised an eyebrow, "Is that wise?" Hermione chuckled, "Trust me. He'll do whatever I ask, Minerva." Minerva nodded and they left for his office.

* * *

"Albus, come here. I need you to do something for me." Hermione said as they walked into his office. The man stood immediately and smiled, "Why Ms. Granger, anything. Lemon Sherbet?" He offered and then looked at Minerva. "Minerva, hello dear. Am I performing the wedding?" Minerva's eye twitched and Hermione laughed, "Not yet. I need you to perform the Unbreakable Vow between Minerva and me. The wedding will come later."

Albus nodded, "Very well. Congratulations Ms. Granger, and to you Minerva. I can't think of anyone better for you." Minerva shook her head and asked, trying one final time to get out of the marriage, "Is there not something else you'd rather swear out of me?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and hummed in thought, "Nope. I just want you. Now, do you want him all better or not?" Minerva swore and grabbed Hermione's arm. The moment the magic began swirling around them, it was like an out of body experience. She heard herself swearing to marry Hermione and do her 'wifely duties', but she felt like she was watching herself. Once it was over, she cleared her throat and demanded Hermione fix Albus.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine, fine." She walked over to the man and touched a finger to his temple gently, staring into his eyes. After a few seconds, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground. Minerva rushed over to him and sent a patronus off to Poppy, "You could've done it with him lying down!"

Soon, the nurse appeared and groaned when she spotted Hermione, "What have you done now young lady?" Minerva glanced to Hermione who merely shrugged and left the room. Poppy kneeled next to Albus and Minerva explained the situation. Poppy ran a diagnostic spell and nodded. "The lock is gone. But Minerva, are you really going to marry her?" She asked. Minerva nodded, "What choice do I have Poppy? It was that or try to stop Albus from taking over the wizarding world. I made an unbreakable vow." She finished sadly.

"Minerva..." She said and place her hand on Minerva's shoulder. Minerva shook her head, "There's nothing to be done now." Poppy agreed and they moved him to his bed. Minerva sat in a chair near his bed and sighed as she stared at his still form.

* * *

A few hours later, Minerva woke to a pain in her neck. Wincing, she sat up, rubbing at the ache, hoping to ease it, and looked at the empty bed.

She quickly stood and looked around, "Albus?" She called and walked into his office. She found him standing at a window with his back to her. He turned with an angry look.

Minerva's eyes widened and he turned back towards the window, "No one has gotten into my mind like that in over half a century, Minerva." His tone was venomous and Minerva worried for the young witch.

Just then, a patronus flew into the room, "Albus, Hermione's been injured." Minerva gasped, "Hermione!" She rushed to the girl's side and placed her hand over Hermione's. Her eyes never wavered from the young girl as she asked, "What happened?" Hermione was littered in cuts, bruises and gashes.

"Who cares? She just showed up and limped to the bed here, barely conscious."

Minerva looked at Poppy shocked at the woman's words, "I do!" It took every ounce of willpower not to show how surprised she was at her own words.

"Minerva why are you so worried about her?" Poppy asked incredulous, "That girl has been nothing but trouble and she has forced a marriage out of you. She deserved whatever she got. I ought not to heal the little chit." She finished angrily.

Minerva narrowed her eyes and frowned, "You took a vow as a mediwitch to help those in need and that includes this young woman. You will heal her or you will find employment elsewhere. Now do not mention anything of this sort of malice again."

Poppy's eyes widened in shock, "I'm sorry, Minerva, you're right. I'll do what I can for her." After a nod from Minerva, she left to gather potions to help Hermione, and Minerva blinked as she pondered the real answer to Poppy's question. Why was she so worried about her forced fiancée? She chose to ignore the question and instead turned to Albus who had an odd look on his face.

"Albus?" She asked concerned, but he just left the infirmary.

* * *

Minerva visited Hermione daily as she tried to figure out why she was so worried for the young woman. It wasn't as though she had done anything to gain Minerva's favor. If anything, she should have let Poppy carry out her plan. She wanted to ask Albus his thoughts, but he refused to come out of his office or let anyone in.

She sighed and sipped her tea as she stared into the fire and thought on the girl. Maybe Hermione had latched on to her simply because Minerva saw her first. She nibbled on a ginger newt and hummed thoughtfully. Perhaps Minerva herself is only responding to Hermione's attention. Hermione's magic was...she shivered...definitely enough to get a reaction out of Minerva. The girl herself however, could be cruel and sadistic and she was far too young to be forcing a marriage out of Minerva. She rubbed her hands as she recalled the fire.

She grimaced.

Upon Hermione's admittance, Minerva had laughed. Loudly. In her face. She thought back to Hermione's expression when she told Minerva to apologize and sighed as she realized there was more than just anger in her face. Perhaps, wrong as she may be, Hermione truly believed in her love for Minerva. Of course Minerva might've apologized had Hermione not immediately resorted to violence.

Then again she was raised in a violent household. Violence may be all that she knows. She imagined Hermione being burned with those muggle cigarettes the moment she stepped out of line or even on a whim. The image in her mind was heartbreaking.

Minerva shook her head. That was no excuse for such treatment. Hermione needed to learn that no one should be treated as she was in that house, maybe she could even convince the girl to end her malicious pranks. She sighed and stood, moving to her bedroom perhaps she would wake in the morning and find it was all a bad dream.

When Hermione finally awoke, days before the school year ended, Minerva felt as though she could relax for the first time since she heard the news. On the last day of school, Hermione met Minerva in her office and they floo'd to her manor. Upon their arrival, Minerva sat on her couch and asked Hermione to sit in the chair across from her.

"Hermione, I'd first like to express how happy I am about your recovery, what happened to you?"

Hermione shrugged, "Small disagreement with the Centaurs. Believe it or not, I won."

Minerva groaned, she'd have to go have a talk with them later.

"I'd also like to apologize for laughing at you." She said and watched golden eyes intensify, "You seem to truly believe you love me and it was wrong of me to belittle your feelings. However," she said stopping Hermione's smile which seemed genuine, giving Minerva slight pause. She mentally shook and continued on, "Assaulting me with your magic because I've done something to offend you is not an appropriate response."

She watched as Hermione looked towards the fire. "Hermione?" She asked cautiously.

"You didn't _offend_ me Minerva. You hurt me. Just like _them."_ She said and turned unreadable eyes to Minerva.

The woman sighed, ignoring the twinge of guilt she felt at the statement. "And if you had explained to me that I had hurt you, then I would've apologized. I'm not like them, Hermione. I don't want to hurt you. I'm sorry I didn't realize the damage my laughter did."

"Can I go now?" She asked. Minerva watched her for a second before nodding and letting her leave. Shaking her head, Minerva also left for her bedroom and fell asleep. She would deal with Hermione later, for now, she was going to try to enjoy her summer off. At least, until Hermione decided to torment her.

And torment she did, but Minerva wasn't sure if it was truly torment or…what…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So...everyone remembers what Remus looked like in the movies, yeah?

* * *

Hermione had taken to walking around the manor in her wolf form in broad daylight as well as nighttime, full moon or no. Though she didn't have the appearance of the typical werewolf. Hermione's wolf was as beautiful and intimidating as she was dangerous. Hermione was much larger than the average wolf, her head at Minerva's waist. Within Hermione's sea of black and brown fur, small patches of white mixed with a slight twinge of gray covered her paws and sides, as well as her muzzle. Her tail was brown and…well….fluffy. Minerva couldn't decide if she wanted to pet the large animal or run far away.

Minerva would hear the sound of Hermione's claws on the floors and then the girl would walk in, menacing and sit in front of Minerva watching her. The first day, Minerva ignored the girl. However around the second week, while she was attempting to read, her curiosity forced her to speak and test Albus's theory. Uncurling her legs and placing them on the floor, Minerva spoke to the mass of fur on the floor, "May I pet you, Hermione?" The wolf in question only placed her head on Minerva's lap, her eyes closed. Shocked at the response, Minerva warily placed her hand on Hermione's head and began scratching gently. Minerva marveled at the soft, thick fur as her hand sunk into it. She took this surprising chance to study the girl closely.

Unfortunately, she had to open her mouth, "I thought you'd look more like Remus." At that, Hermione opened her eyes and left out of the room. Minerva frowned, confused. Did she insult the girl? Suddenly, she heard a howl and a tingle of fear ran down her spine.

The sound of large claws on her floor was followed by loud, heavy breathing. Minerva watched terrified as a long claw gripped the doorway and a growling werewolf entered the room. Why did she open her big mouth? Now, Hermione actually looked much like Remus did. She swallowed as the wolf slowly approached her on all fours. As Hermione reached the front of the couch, she placed her two front legs on the back of the couch, behind Minerva and leaned down over her. Minerva remained still as Hermione's nose bumped her cheek and sniffed. She again shocked Minerva by nuzzling the woman and licking her face. Minerva was too surprised to even be disgusted with the drool on her face. Hermione then left the room and Minerva faintly heard the main door slamming, announcing Hermione's departure.

After several long confused minutes, Minerva blinked.

What just happened?

She scowled, other than her getting a face full of drool of course. Groaning, she wiped her face clean and shuddered. Minerva shook her head. She had the feeling that Hermione may have just played a prank on her. That was preposterous though, right? Minerva just grabbed a bottle of scotch and retreated to her rooms.

* * *

Soon, a routine of sorts was developed between the two of them. Most of the day, the two would do their own separate things, but after dinner, they would retreat to the study. Hermione would either read something on her own, or she would sit near Minerva in her wolf form. The cuddly not so creepy one that is. On those nights, Minerva would either sit on the couch with one hand in Hermione's fur, or on the floor with Hermione laying across her lap. Minerva had to admit that she enjoyed those nights the best. Hermione's fur was so soft, she honestly wanted to cuddle in bed with the wolf, but she wasn't fooled by the large cuddly mass on her lap. She knew that underneath, Hermione was still a scheming little devil.

One night however, Minerva had fallen asleep on the couch. When she awoke, she found herself in her bedroom, living the dream. After Hermione had carried her to her room, Minerva had apparently wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and buried her face in the fur. Since she was already there, Minerva chose to hope Hermione wouldn't pull anything and held the wolf tighter. Soon she fell back asleep, smiling.

The next morning at breakfast, Minerva was tense, expecting some sort of teasing for the previous night. To her surprise, breakfast proceeded as normal and Hermione only smiled at her. That afternoon, Hermione chose to remain in her human form and Minerva decided to speak, "Thank you for last night." Hermione looked up from her book and nodded, "Of course." That said, Hermione looked back to her book and continued reading. Minerva furrowed her brow, now sure that something wasn't right, "Why did you carry me to bed and allow me to hold you? What are you up to?" Hermione closed her book and stood without sparing a glance to Minerva. As she left the room, she tossed over her shoulder, "I've already told you." Minerva stared at the door, shocked and confused.

* * *

After that night, things returned to normal. Unfortunately, not the normal Minerva enjoyed. Hermione would grab a book and return to her room, not sparing Minerva a glance. An entire month passed like this and Minerva found that she missed the Hermione's silent presence. Grabbing a bottle of scotch, she sat down in front of the fire and contemplated the young girl.

Hermione often acted normal…well…

Maybe normal is the right word.

Hermione didn't act like she was someone who up until a few years ago was abused in the worst way. It was so easy to forget that part of Hermione's past and focus on the terrifying young girl she met. Hermione killed them for a reason and it would seem that reason still affected her today.

Minerva covered her mouth as she realized how hard Hermione took Minerva's laughter. Then she remembered the genuine smile on Hermione's face when she apologized. Hermione probably thought Minerva understood.

She swore as she realized that Hermione explained it to her and Minerva still didn't understand how badly she hurt the young woman. Minerva shook her head, there was something else. What was with the girl's behavior this summer? Why was she letting Minerva pet her and cuddle with her?

A second chance?

And what had Minerva done with it?

Questioned her and met her with suspicion. Minerva gasped, she has always viewed the young woman as something more than human, but this is obviously not right. Hermione was a loner in the school. Probably because after years of abuse, she didn't trust anyone enough to let them be her friend. And yet, she had given Minerva a chance to be there for her. Now, she was even allowing Minerva the chance to touch her. Something that Minerva was positive Hermione didn't offer many people.

But why did Hermione give her a second chance?

 _I already told you._

Oh.

 _I love you._

"Dammit."

She stood and immediately went to find her.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so when Hermione is all fluffy and cuddly, she's a wolf. When she's all scary and looks like Remus, she's a werewolf. Still good?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Soooo sorry this took so long. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but I feel a little guilty it's taken me so long to post so, Enjoy!

* * *

She heard footsteps on the floor above her and quickly walked up the stairs. "Hermione?" She called as she turned the corner. She came face to face with a tall werewolf, her teeth bared at Minerva. Minerva jumped and stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. Hermione immediately moved to tower over her on her hind legs, growling. Minerva reached for her wand but soon realized she left it downstairs somewhere. She could do nothing but wait as Hermione growled inches from her face. After a while, Minerva swallowed and spoke, "H-hermione. I came to apologize. Truly Apologize. It's so easy and preferable to forget that you suffered mental and physical arm from your-" Hermione growled louder, and Minerva immediately changed her words," f-from the people who were supposed to love you most. I realize now how much it must've hurt for me to so callously reject your affection and I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't quite understand when I first apologized, but I assure you, it was equally as genuine as this one. I don't want to hurt you Hermione. I…" Minerva stopped herself from admitting that she cared. Hermione didn't need to know that when Minerva herself wasn't quite certain of that fact. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. And I truly appreciate you allowing me to be so close to you, I'm sorry that I didn't realize what an opportunity you were giving me." Hermione made a soft keening sound, but quickly cut it off with a huff. She stopped growling and backed away from Minerva slightly, sitting. Minerva looked at the werewolf, feeling as though this was somehow a very important moment. Racking her brain, Minerva tried to figure out what Hermione wanted her to do.

 _Think Min. There's got to be something. She's been walking around in her wolf form. Why? So you would…._ Her eyes lit up and she looked at the wolf in front her,

 _Touch her._

Minerva slowly took a step towards Hermione, nervous. Immediately, she growled and took a few steps back. Minerva frowned. She was missing something…but what? Hermione huffed and turned to leave. "Wait!" Minerva called to the retreating form. She wasn't sure why she was trying so hard with the young woman. She would have to figure that out later. Hermione turned around and suddenly, a lightbulb lit in Minerva's head. She took a deep breath and confidently walked up to Hermione. She cheered internally as the wolf remained still.

It was a test. Minerva had spent all week petting and getting comfortable with the beautiful wolf. Why should the not so furry wolf be any different? It was a reference to the not so pretty side of Hermione's past. Minerva was able to face the confident, though scary side of Hermione, but Hermione needed to see that Minerva could face her damaged side and not run in the face of her imperfections.

Minerva scratched behind Hermione's ear, a place she found Hermione seemed to enjoy. Apparently, she enjoyed it no matter which wolf she took the form of. Minerva chuckled as Hermione's tongue lolled out of her mouth. "I'm so sorry, Hermione," she said with a sigh. She then yelled as she was promptly licked in the face. Repeatedly. Minerva walked backwards, trying to get away from the tongue and tripped, Hermione's tongue unfortunately following her to the ground.

"Hermione!" She cried out annoyed and slightly amused at the young woman's antics. Thankfully, however, the tongue disappeared and Minerva sat up to clean her face. By the time she had removed all of the drool, she looked around to find Hermione nowhere in sight. A howl rang out and the distance and Minerva simply shook her head as she retreated to her bedroom. After that night, the two of them developed a more relaxed relationship for the last few days of summer break.

* * *

Back at school, Hermione's pranks were still less malicious as she teamed up with the elder Weasley's. Dumbledore however had taken to glaring discreetly at Hermione at every chance and he often gave Minerva the cold shoulder. He had become abrupt with her and they no longer spoke at the Great Hall. Harry Potter became his protégé, though Minerva worried what she might be teaching the young boy. He seemed to believe Dumbledore to be the ultimate authority on all things magical, but she knew Dumbledore's morality was on shaky ground. Though, she mused as she watched him glare at Hermione, maybe it was not so shaky any more. Dumbledore was up to something, and his brilliant mind could cook up anything. She would have to be on her toes in regard to the man she once proudly called her friend.

Contrary to Minerva's suspicions however, Hermione's final school years passed without incident, though Potter and many of the school seemed to have joined Dumbledore in glaring at the young woman. Minerva was unsure of how many of those students were just glaring and how many were glaring with Potter. Though her pranks had lightened up, Hermione was still intimidating and many had not forgiven her for previous pranks. Not that she sought any. On the other hand, Potter had become the youngest seeker on Gryffindor's team and in the past after a particularly nasty prank from Hermione, the boy would check up on any injured Gryffindor's endearing him to his house, The Golden Boy they called him. Most of the time, Hermione would ignore the glares. Though, once and only once, Potter grew bold and began to insult the young woman in very audible whispers to his large group of friends. Somehow, Hermione managed to make it so that only he could see his clothes, and anyone that tried to alert him to his nudity found themselves tongue tied. Minerva had seen more of the young man than she had ever desired that day, however Hermione definitely got her point across to the young man. He no longer audibly spoke of her, but his glares only increased.

Summers were spent getting to know Hermione better and having conversations that more often than not ended in debate. They had become something that resembled friends, though the full moon did occasionally become terrifying for Minerva, keeping them from crossing that bridge. The young woman admitted that during those nights, she would become increasingly agitated and the need to, for lack of a better word, bully everyone and everything around her would sometimes grow out of her control. Instead of scaring Minerva in her wolf form, Hermione would intimidate the woman in her human form. Once she had even began throwing that ball against the wall much like the night Minerva found her. When Minerva looked over to the young woman, she could have sworn she saw blood covering Hermione and jumped in fright. After she blinked however, the image of blood disappeared. Hermione said nothing and Minerva quickly retreated to her room.

* * *

After graduating from Hogwarts, Minerva gave Hermione a graduation gift in the form of 5,000 galleons. Hermione thanked her profusely, delivered a soft kiss to her cheek, and left.

The country.

Minerva would deny it until she turned blue, but she missed Hermione. She tried to convince herself that she only missed her presence in the manor, a constant companion through the winter, but somehow, she knew that it wasn't quite the truth. Especially when several months after Hermione left, she received a letter from the young woman and damn near tore it in half in her efforts to open the letter.

Sitting on the couch in her office, Minerva read,

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _I must confess that I miss you, and being stroked by you nearly every night. It was admittedly my favorite part of the summer. I can only hope that you miss my presence as well, though I am sure you are celebrating my absence during every full moon. While you celebrate calm nights, be weary Minerva. There is something coming, though I'm willing to bet you are well aware that Dumbledore is planning something and somehow Potter is involved as well. Before he can surprise me with his_ _dastardly plan, I wish to develop a working relationship with the wolves of the world. My first stop is America, a wretched place. If it is not far too hot, it is entirely too cold. I am currently in the cold miserable area of America, meeting with the wolves. They are complete brutes in America. Fighting amongst each other for sport and scaring the local muggles during the full moon. I love it. Unlike in England, there is little shame associated with my kind in the wizarding world. They are proud, though not arrogant or foolish enough to come out to the muggles. It is refreshing. I considered taking up permanent residence here, but I do not wish to die of hypothermia. Huge furry wolf or not, this might as well be the North Pole and I a tiny pup seeking shelter. I'm not sure when I will return to England, but I beg that you have a warm fire waiting for me. Unfortunately, I am soon to depart for Russia and I don't believe it's any warmer there. Perhaps my first order as Alpha should be for all wolves to relocate to England, since we are the only ones with sensible weather._

 _I hope you have not forgotten that we will marry soon Minerva. It has been hard to keep a reasonable distance between us. My reason for tormenti_ _ng and avoiding you in my early years was to ensure that you did not develop a motherly affection towards me. It would make your falling in love with me much more difficult. I meant what I said all those years ago. I love you Minerva. Though it may be hard for you to believe, you are my mate. I am aware that you feel nothing more than friendly affection for me, though barely that. You will not feel the pull until I am 19, as even the Alpha of all wolves cannot bend such a law established by nature._

 _Onto lighter matters, have you read the most recent theory challenging Gamp's Law? It is astounding!..._

The rest of the letter continued in that way, though Minerva's eyes were glued to the paragraph pertaining to her future engagement. She traced the marks left by the vow on her arm. No. She had not forgotten, though she has managed to live in denial for the past few years about the marriage. Now she had her answer as to why Hermione wanted to marry her.

Her mate?

Minerva shook her head, this was…well…she didn't know. She frowned. Years ago, she was certain that such news would have made her go retrieve her time turner and reverse all of this, however now? After seeing such an intelligent, witty, friendly side to Hermione, she wasn't so sure. There weren't many people with whom she could enjoy a debate one moment and pleasant conversation immediately after. There were even fewer who could make her laugh aloud at a letter. She smiled as she reread Hermione's comments on America. If nothing, Minerva knew the two of them could become steadfast friends.

But Hermione wants more than a friendship. She _wants_ Minerva.

The woman rubbed her face as she contemplated that particular problem. She felt a chill run through her as she remembered the feel of Hermione's seductive magic. On two more occasions, she had felt the young woman's magic surround her.

* * *

One night during the summer, Hermione attempted to convey the events of the night Minerva found her. Halfway through the tale, Minerva felt the tendrils of Hermione's magic sneak up her legs and arms. She waited for them to creep up farther, but they remained as they were, so Minerva opted to say nothing, not wanting to disrupt the young woman's tale. She ignored it, choosing instead to focus on Hermione's words, her curiosity demanding she know what happened that night. For a few moments she managed to do exactly that, and as a result, she failed to notice the tendril's creeping closer to her core until it was too late. She gasped audibly and gripped at the couch she was sitting on as Hermione's magic made her heated center throb and weep. She slammed her eyes shut against the pleasure, trying to fight it. This was nothing like the first time Hermione's magic assaulted her. Then it was an all-encompassing mental feeling of arousal. Now, she felt her nipples and clit throb and harden as her mind clouded with the feeling. She tried calling the witch's name, but all that escaped was a whimper as what felt like a wave hit Minerva, making the throbbing intensify. Hermione's magic was dark still, and Minerva felt as though if she were able to open her eyes, she would be surrounded by darkness. She moaned as her hips began moving without her consent, grinding into some unseen force. She tried to clear her head of the pleasure, but it was difficult to breathe, let alone speak. She felt her soaked lips part and she groaned in anticipation. For what? She didn't know. She couldn't focus enough to wonder. She didn't care to. She just wanted it and she _knew_ it was going to be worth it. She _knew_ her body was being prepared for something.

Suddenly, she felt cold air on her skin and the magic was gone. She cried out in dismay, and after a few moments, the haze in her mind cleared. She looked down and gasped. Her night gown was ripped down the middle and her panties discarded on the floor. Her eyes widened and she looked to Hermione whose eyes clearly communicated arousal. When their eyes met, Minerva flushed and looked away. Hermione stood with an apology and quickly retreated to her room.

The next time Minerva had been wandering the halls, unable to sleep. Suddenly, what felt like arms wrapped around her from behind. Thinking it to be only Hermione, she turned quickly with a reprimand on her lips. There was no one there. Minerva frowned, confused. Something had certainly touched her. "Hermione?" she called, but received no answer. Briskly, she walked towards the nearest window and swore. It was a full moon. She heard a growl in the shadows and her heart began pounding. She groaned and sat on the windowsill with her back against the window, it wasn't just her heart that was pounding. Her entire body heated and this time, she heard her clothes rip. She groaned as the cloth drug over her skin, making her shiver. Her breath stuttered as her nipples and clit started throbbing again. It was maddening the way they would alternate and then throb at the same time and it drove her out of her mind with pleasure. It felt amazing, but she needed more. Whimpering, she spread her legs and moved her hand to assuage the throbbing in her core. In her haze, missed the sound of Hermione's menacing footsteps. She cried out as her fingers dipped into her soaking entrance and moved back up to slip over her hard clit and moaned in relief. Her eyes popped open as she felt breath on her face, but her fingers continued pleasuring her. Her eyes met Hermione's intense golden ones and she whimpered the young woman's name, begging her. She could see the desire in the woman's eyes, and it excited her even further. She pushed her chest out and spread her legs wider, offering herself to Hermione. In response, Hermione's eyes traveled down over her body and her nose flared as she took a deep breath. Minerva knew the smell of her arousal was flooding Hermione's senses and the look on Hermione's face was that of raw, feral desire. She moaned and her eyes rolled back, she was _so_ _close_. Hermione leaned forward and nuzzled Minerva's neck before walking away, taking her magic with her. Minerva whimpered with the loss, but her fingers moved faster over her clit and she brought one hand up to pinch and roll her nipple. She arched her back high, her head the only thing touching the window as she fell over the edge. Her eyes screwed shut and yelled Hermione's name as she came, hoping she could tempt the young woman back.

Minerva shook her head. That was…After that night, Hermione would visit her dreams often, and as a result, cold showers had become a more regular part of her routine. Minerva knew Hermione had sworn not to force Minerva into anything sexual, but…her core pulsed. Immediately, she stood and with a wave of her hand, the fire was out. She would respond to Hermione's letter in the morning. As for the marriage problem, well, she would solve that problem when it presented itself.

* * *

A/N: Lemme know what you think guys. For those of you who read Dark Woman, I've kinda hit a brick wall with that story but hopefully, I'll soon have something for you.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here we go. It gets a little bloody in this chapter.

* * *

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _I will admit that I was rather fond of those nights as well. The manor seems more silent than I remember, though, it could be a problem with my memory. I have indeed noticed that Albus has been devising a plan and gathering a following in the school. I fear that it is in retaliation against your possession of his mind. He was quite furious that night and when I showed my concern for your health, he decided that I was not worthy of participating in his plan. While the weather in dear England may be sensible, I fear the people are not. I have heard rumblings of all sorts of laws ranging from tighter laws against werewolves to the outright genocide of the species._

 _I urge you to exercise caution as well Hermione. I fear many muggle children would be quite upset that the big bad wolf died of hypothermia before blowing any houses down. Are you sure you would like to travel to Russia? Don't they wear wolf pelts for warmth? With such soft, thick fur as yours, I imagine that many would brave the elements for a chance at your pelt. Perhaps I should join them, I could use a new coat myself. This November seems particularly colder than usual._

 _I assure you that I have not forgotten how you forced an engagement from me, and I still believe that you are confused and are mistaking platonic love for romantic. I cannot deny that I enjoy your companionship Hermione, but I feel nothing for you romantically as you are several years younger than I and a former student. However, I have agreed to marry you and I am sure we will have several conversations on this topic when the time comes._

 _In regards to that ridiculous article challenging laws that have stood against time and constant ridicule, I find it hard to believe that ridiculous woman of all people could have done anything remotely as groundbreaking as this. I guarantee that within weeks an announcement will be made retracting that foolish ignorant –_

"Alpha, it's time."

Hermione waved her hand sending him away. The distance between Minerva and she was so great that it took nearly two months for her letter to arrive. She grinned. So…Minerva missed her as well. It was definitely welcome information. The woman simply did not understand how much Hermione cared for her. She ran her thumb over the letter in her hand. She would one day. Honestly, Hermione had no idea how she was going to convince the woman. Her eyes zeroed in on the paragraph about her feelings. She rolled her eyes. Clearly Minerva thought her some foolish schoolgirl with a crush even though she was in Russia about to do battle with at least 15 alphas. She would have to convince the woman otherwise. Schooling her features, she stepped out of the tent and into the cold Russian weather.

* * *

She looked around at the men and women surrounding her, many of them glaring at her. In North America, she was met with sexism and arrogance. The Americans finding it impossible that a woman could be the Alpha. She spent her days fighting and killing several wolves in order to prove her status. In Russia, she was met with angry disbelief. Apparently, many years ago, an animagus claimed to be the Alpha and the wolves that believed him were lead to slaughter. Tonight, she would run with the Alphas and a few others as well and take on all who challenged her. She smirked, excited. The Americans preferred to fight in their human forms, but the Russians demanded she win as a wolf. She gave a predatory smile as she anticipated the coming fights and they all looked towards the moon and began to slowly change. She quickly changed, one of the many perks of being an Alpha, and ran through the forest.

The moon barely shone through the dense forest, the trees tall and connecting. Even with her enhanced sight as a wolf, it was dark. She stopped and looked around, growling, someone was watching her. She howled, her signal that she was ready for battle.

Almost immediately, whoever was watching her tackled her and they rolled, their momentum stopped by a rock, causing her to grunt. He landed on top of her and began clawing at her face. She caught his hand with her teeth and bit down hard, breaking the skin and a few bones. He yelped and pulled back, trying to stand. She held tight to his hand and as he pulled back, she used his momentum to stand. Turning before he could react, she ran, dragging him through the forest, making sure he bumped into trees. She could hear the trees break and the dull sound of his skull hitting the trees. She managed to get a fair distance before being tackled from the side. She released his hand as she was slammed into a tree by another wolf, knocking the tree down.

She kicked the wolf off of her with her hind legs and they stalked around each other, growling. When he stepped into one of the few beams of moonlight shining through the trees, their eyes locked and Hermione grew increasingly agitated as the wolf refused to look away. She jumped, and swung a clawed hand at his abdomen, blood splattering on the trees and snow. He howled in pain and fell to the ground. Hermione lifted him and tossed him against a tree, breaking it. She huffed as a piece of the tree pierced both of his shoulders. He howled and whimpered in pain, unable to stand. She moved to hover over him, snarling, and then ducked as another body flew towards her, a female this time. She growled and tackled the wolf. They rolled around and this time, Hermione landed on top. She immediately began clawing at her face, her claws catching on the wolf's muzzle, ears, and her eye. She leaned down and latched her teeth on the wolf's throat, ripping and tearing at it until she stopped moving, leaving a steadily growing red patch beneath her.

Hermione stood, her muzzle and claws dripping with blood, and looked around into the darkness. She could not see them, but she could hear the wolves surrounding her. Changing to her human form, she inhaled deeply, feeling her magic gather in her core. She howled and her magic pulsed out around her, reverting all of the werewolves to their human forms. It was too damn cold for her to bother with fighting them all night, and this was the quickest way to make them see that she was the Alpha. They all stood confused. Not only had Hermione forced a transformation, but the transformation itself was painless and quick. One moment they were wolves, the next they were human again. Hermione gave a feral smirk, it would be a hot day in Russia before these wolves dared challenged her again. Slowly, they all stepped into the ray of moonlight that shone through the trees to examine themselves and then looked up at her in awe. "Any challengers?" She looked around watching as they reluctantly lowered their eyes. All but one.

She growled and walked towards him until he was within arm's reach. The man stood a few inches taller than her, and he seemed to believe that was enough for him to win. He raised his chin in defiance, and she immediately punched his throat. He stumbled back, grabbing his throat and coughing. She allowed him to recover and everyone made space for their fight. He lifted his fists in a fighting stance, and Hermione did the same, her hands loose and open.

He threw the first punch, a quick jab with his right hand, and Hermione simply opened her palm and stopped it cold. His eyes widened in shock and fear as hers shone with anger. Pulling him to her, she headbutted him, breaking his nose and punched his jaw. He stumbled backwards, tripping over one of the trees that were broken during the main fight. As he fell, she smirked and gave a hollow laugh, causing all that were present to shiver, fearful. The man in the snow got on all fours, the snow under him becoming blood red as it dripped from his nose and mouth. Hermione took a step back, before kicking his head with all her strength, breaking his neck.

She made eye contact with all of them one by one. They all lowered their eyes and Hermione nodded, "Good." With that, she howled again, and all but one returned to their werewolf form. She turned to the one lone human, "Go take care of him." She pointed in the direction of the wolf that was impaled on the tree earlier. He nodded and she quickly walked out of the forest and back to her tent. Way too cold for this.

It was a few weeks before Hermione decided on the best way to make Minerva understand her feelings.

 _Dear Minerva,_

 _I was right. Russia in January is absolutely frigid. I think my blood has frozen in my veins. Your vague and unwilling admittance to missing me however, has made me melt into a ridiculously happy puddle. You have saved the children's happiness. Though, if I am the big bad wolf, does that make you little red riding hood? I am well aware that Dumbledore wishes to get revenge on me. Just before I freed his mind, I rummaged through his thoughts for a moment or two and saw that he intended to be certain I would pay for my crimes. However, I was unable to see what he had planned, I assume because he was unsure at the moment as well. I only hope that he will not go after you. I know he is your friend Minerva, but I beg you. Watch your back. If he does anything to you, this world will **burn** and I will start the fire with his broken brittle bones._

 _This thoughtful insight towards the Russian coats would have been appreciated much earlier. I attempted to include the Russians in the American habit of terrorizing the muggles, but they only frowned at me and refused. So, I decided I would go out alone and terrorize the town. I may or may not have been chased by some large superhuman with an oddly accurate weapon who then called his friends to assist him with the hunt. I believe the man may have used magic to guide his bullets as they seemed to barely miss me almost everytime. Russia is a terrible, terrible place. In the months between our letters, I have been all over Europe, Africa, and most of Asia. I write this letter to you from China. Though China in March is better than Russia, it is still cold. The wolves here are boring. Ah, forgive me. Traditional. Very. Very. Traditional. They prefer to deal, not hunt. I'm absolutely thrilled. Truly. I'm sure you can imagine how well that went. Regarding your threat of hunting me, I suppose I should return all of the ancient books permitted only for werewolf eyes? Books that seem to be containing knowledge beyond even my understanding? It would be remiss of me to allow you to view them when you have no werewolf mate/relative._

 _As for your mistaken belief that I am too young to understand that I love you, perhaps I should embarrass myself and tell you that I my every waking moment is spent with thoughts of you and your striking green eyes? Perhaps you would like to know that throughout my travels, I have kept note of places I would like to visit with you during the hols or when you have retired from teaching. I've picked flowers that have made me smile and think of you, though often the thought was of how even the most beautiful flower could not compare to you. Maybe I should detail the way my heart stops at the sight of you. Because it does Minerva. Everytime I lay eyes on you, it as though my heart has stopped and restarted once more, its rhythm forever changed. Everytime I think there is no way I could possibly love you more than I do now, you smile at me and I feel as though I were foolish for thinking that what I felt five seconds ago could even compare to what I feel in that moment. The day I turned 17 and laid my eyes on you, it was truly a wonder I did not pass out. It felt as though my heart was attempting to jump out of my chest and deliver itself to you on a silver platter. Perhaps you would like for me to admit that I dream of you nightly. These nights, I dream that you welcome me home with open arms, the fire and a cup of tea waiting on me. Some nights, I dream that you are running through the woods on a full moon, your arousal heavy in the air. Other nights, I dream of our wedding. Of your loving words and eyes. Of making love to you on our honeymoon until you are shaking and certain of my devotion. Or perhaps there is nothing I can say and you feel that my actions will speak louder than my words. In which case, I leave you this flower. Its beauty a pathetic attempt to match yours. When I have finished with my travels, you will not even recognize me as I will freely show my love and maybe even manage to shock you with its ferocity. Minerva if you were to refrain from dating any former students, then I fear you do not have many choices. I may be younger than you Minerva, but I assure you, I am completely capable of all that an older spouse could provide for you and more. I am young, yes, but I am also the leader of an entire species. Trust me, after these past few months, I feel older than you. These wolves are nothing but children. Feel free to impart some advice on that front. You seem to be the leading expert on such matters._

 _You were unfortunately right about the magazine, however, the books I've found seemed to accomplish what that fraud could not. I cannot be certain, but I believe that I have found the hole in those oh so infallible laws of yours. You see they say- oh wait. You're going to skin me. I probably shouldn't tempt you with such knowledge. I'd hate for you to change your mind and be short a soft, fluffy coat. I must keep your best interests in mind, dear Minerva._

 _All my love,_

 _The Big Bad Wolf._

* * *

A/N: Good?


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:_ Here we go. There's a bit of smut guys. I know how much yall hate that, right? Preaching to the choir guys. Ew, lesbians. You can thank RedBlackandLights for that! Lol Enjoy!

* * *

Minerva laughed aloud in her manor as she finished the letter, but her eyes drifted back up to the paragraph detailing Hermione's feelings, she suppressed a shiver, and her dreams. One particular dream that resembled many of her own. The thrill of being hunted by the young witch, well….Minerva cleared her throat, and chalked it up to being exposed to Hermione's magic too often. But that didn't explain the flutters she felt when she reread Hermione's declaration of love.

Ever since Miranda was a young girl, she dreamed of being swept off her feet by a man (replaced by a woman as she grew older) with a charming smile and ridiculously sappy words of love. It was a tightly guarded desire that despite years of denial and disappointment never seemed to leave her, the product of getting into her mother's romance novel collection as a young girl. And here Hermione was, everything she could want in a partner, and unknowingly bringing to life one of Minerva's deepest desires. She sighed.

Was she really considering this?

She took a deep breath and began to seriously think about the witch in question. Hermione could be quite terrifying. Though, she amended, only during the full moon. Otherwise, she was intelligent, witty, clever, sweet, romantic. She eyed the lotus that came with the letter, and smiling, picked it up by the stem. Twirling the flower in her hand, she marveled at how Hermione could make Minerva feel young and giddy. She gently placed the flower back and exhaled, preparing to think of the cons.

She was only 18 years old. Minerva sighed, that in itself should've been enough to stop all fluttering. But, Minerva conceded, Hermione did have a point. She was the commander of an army of wolves ready to go to war at her command, and quite frankly, Minerva had no doubts that the young woman was capable of efficiently and successfully leading them. But still, she was 18. And Minerva was nearly 60. What could Hermione see in an old woman like herself? She shook her head, no need getting into that tirade.

Could she really handle being terrorized by the young witch every full moon? Her mind wandered to the recurring dream of her running through the woods at night. She felt herself grow hot as she recalled the start of her morning.

* * *

 _She was running through a dense forest, the moon full above her and branches curled like hands reaching out at her from every angle as she sped past them. Minerva tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. A howl sounded and she stilled. She was close. Quickly, she stood and resumed running through the forest. She could feel eyes on her and it sent a thrill through her body as she thought of what would happen once she was caught. Having retreated to her mind, she never noticed the body in front of her until she ran into it. She gasped as arms wrapped around her and pushed her against a tree._

 _Panting, she halfheartedly fought against the strong body trying to get free until her body began to throb once again in that familiar aching way. She groaned and her struggle to free herself turned into an aroused writhing, a silent plea to be touched. A chuckle resonated against her and her breathing sped as hands ran up her bare sides. The tree scratched at her back in a delicious way. She cried out as those hands teased her aching nipples. "Hermione!" she yelled and tangled her fingers in the woman's hair. Fingers slowly slid up her thighs and she parted them, welcoming the fingers, wanting nothing to stop them from reaching their destination._

 _"You're mine, Minerva." Those fingers slowly parted her drenched folds and she wrapped one leg around Hermione as she moaned in agreement._ _"Say it!" A flick to her clit accompanied the words and Minerva's hips jumped as a breathless moan escaped her lips._

 _"I belong to you, my Alpha."_

 _Hermione growled in response and slid two fingers inside, rubbing contracting walls. Minerva's head tipped backwards and she shuddered in pleasure as Hermione's fingers began a fast brutal pace, driving her breath away._

 _Hermione's sharp teeth latched onto her exposed throat, and Minerva moaned out, "Only you!" She pulled Hermione's head closer and whimpered as those teeth expertly worked her throat, marking her. Hermione curled her fingers, and Minerva's body tensed as her eyes slipped close._

 _Minerva woke with a loud moan as her world exploded. "Hermione!" she yelled as she arched off the bed. After what felt like forever in bliss, Minerva finally relaxed, groaning as aftershocks washed over her and her core gave small contractions._

* * *

She shook her head, trying to dispel the lingering arousal. The last thing to consider? She is supposedly Hermione's mate. Minerva wasn't sure what to make of that. If it were true, then it made this evaluation rather pointless. Oh how she missed Albus. He would've given her some useless piece of advice that would somehow have solved everything. She stood as she realized she had someone better than Albus.

She walked down the halls of her manor to room where the portrait of her mother hung. Upon seeing her daughter, Isobel frowned, "Minerva, what's the matter dear? You haven't looked this unhappy since the day that you had to tell Douglass no."

Isobel was always able to see exactly what was wrong with her daughter, be it heartache or stomachache just by looking at the face that so much resembled hers. Minerva often went to her mother for advice on matters on the heart and always came out of the conversation with a clear view of her problem. The woman held no punches and had no problem stating what Minerva was too afraid to admit. She often made Minerva feel like a teenager again, even now.

"What is his name this time?" she asked. Upon seeing Minerva shuffle nervously, she raised her brow and amended, asking softly, "What is her name Minerva?" Though she had often suspected her young daughter had an affinity for the same sex, she had never seen Minerva with another woman. And yet, here she was quite stressed over one today. She had to admit, she was curious.

Minerva sighed and sat down, pouring herself a drink. "Hermione Granger. She's 18."

Isobel chuckled, "Nice."

"Mother!" She yelled after choking on her scotch. Isobel laughed as her daughter struggled to get her breath back. Once Minerva cleared her windpipe, she glared at the woman, "It is not 'nice'! It's terrible! I'm old enough to be her grandmother!" Isobel rolled her eyes, "Wasn't your late husband about the same?" Minerva opened her mouth and closed it again. Isobel's eyes twinkled and she watched as Minerva tried to process that piece of information.

"She's a werewolf. The Alpha of all werewolves. She's…terrifying sometimes. You've heard her howl. I'm sure she's found her way in here on occasion." Isobel's eyes widened, "You mean that bushy haired young girl?" Minerva nodded. "She came in here often through the passageway. For the longest time, she would never speak, but the day she did, Merlin, the girl was a wealth of knowledge and eager to learn all that I knew. Minerva, that young woman is a perfect match for you." She frowned, "But terrifying? Has she harmed you?" Minerva shook her head, "Not since she was a young child." Isobel furrowed her brow, confused, "Then why is she terrifying?"

Minerva sighed, "She sometimes stalks about the house with this look in her eye that makes me rush to my room and lock my door, or she'll make me see images that are…." She shivered, "haunting, chilling. At night, she'll corner me, growling. The last time anyone fired a spell at her, she didn't even move mother, and the spell bounced back, through a protego. Merlin only knows how she accomplished that."

Isobel's eyes clearly showed fury and Minerva spoke quickly, "These things only happen during the full moon, and she apologizes the next day if not immediately. She loves me. She's yet to hurt me. I think she just enjoys scaring me, letting me know that she's the alpha. It's frightening, but harmless. She says I'm her mate."

Isobel pinched her nose and placed a hand on her hip as she tried to find patience. Even dead, Minerva seemed to be capable of giving her more gray hair. "Why are you defending her? You sound like a woman in denial about her abusive husband."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "She's not abusive." At Isobel's skeptical look, she elaborated, "It's not like she goes out, gets drunk and comes back! She can't simply quit being a wolf!"

"Not all abuse is physical sweetheart."

She sighed, "It's not mental abuse either. She doesn't make me feel worthless, or like she's the only one who would want me or that her actions are my fault. When the moon is no longer full, she's…" Minerva trailed off, thinking of the young witch. She had almost used the word 'perfect' to describe Hermione. Her thoughts were interrupted by Isobel.

"Then why doesn't she remove herself from the manor during these times? I'm sure the Forbidden Forest is a good place for her to be."

Minerva frowned, "Why should she?"

Isobel threw her hands up, "Oh I don't know! So she won't terrify you? So you'll be safe from her temperamental werewolf abuse?"

Minerva shook her head and waved the matter away, "It's not abuse, and there's no need for her to leave."

"Then you enjoy being terrified by her?"

Minerva rolled her eyes and fiddled with her drink, "Don't be ridiculous mother."

Isobel frowned, "Minerva."

Minerva downed her glass, and Isobel sighed as she dredged up more patience. The moment Minerva felt she would be judged or shunned by her mother for an aspect of her personality, she would quiet. Isobel would have to ask in the softest, sweetest, most accepting voice she had. This revelation was the result of many conversations gone wrong between the two. "Minerva? Sweetheart?"

Minerva relaxed and exhaled frustrated, "I don't know. It's…it's scary but at the same time, I know she won't hurt me. It's…I fear her, but I trust her." Minerva looked up as she realized, "Hermione would never hurt me. Full moon or no."

Isobel shook her head, "Sweetheart, it seems to me that you have fallen for this young woman. Refusing to admit it because of her age shows nothing but hypocrisy on your behalf. Especially if you two are mates. And apparently, you don't mind the fear. So what's stopping you? Has she taken you out on a date?"

Minerva sighed and shook her head, "No, she is on the other side of the country right now. But, her most recent letter…" Minerva smiled and accio'd the flower, twirling it over her lips. She began pacing in front of the portrait, "Oh mother it's just like in those terrible muggle love books of yours. It's ridiculous, the things she said." She smiled at the flower, "As though I were some school girl who would fall for her at the first utterance of her undying love for me."

Isobel snorted, "Of course not."

"I'm going to go tell her exactly that." She turned and walked out of the room. Isobel chuckled and shook her head at her lovestruck daughter.

* * *

 _Dear Big Bad Wolf,_

 _I am pleased to hear that you have not frozen to death in Russia. Worry not, I am capable of handling Dumbledore should he somehow forget that I am one of the few who can hold their own in a duel. It is disappointing to have lost such a friend, but I will not feel bad for caring about your health. I don't believe your protective feelings towards me would exactly classify me as red riding hood, though I refuse to call myself the grandmother or a pig._

 _I'm sure that magic bullets are standard amongst Russian muggles who hunt daily as it is impossible for them to develop such perfect aim. Russia is a strange place, perhaps the muggles and wizards joined together in order to form the perfect plan to skin you and make the softest coat in the world. I would not put it past them, I assure you. You are likely safe in China, though perhaps you should refrain from terrorizing muggles. I'd hate for you to be exiled from the country or whatever it is they do there. I have not learned much of their customs, but I'd hate for you to be injured in any way Hermione. Perhaps I was not clear in my previous letter. When I said I wanted a chance at your pelt, I merely meant that I missed you. As for my needing a new coat, I was just referring to the fact that since you are not present, I am unable to be near your warm fluffy fur, therefor I should go out and buy a coat. What you saw as threats were merely misunderstood metaphors, I assure you. Why should you return those books when I have a secure bookshelf that is begging to be used?_

 _Hermione, it is rare that I'm rendered speechless, especially by a letter. I certainly did not expect such emotion and I suppose that you are correct. I have mistakenly thought of you as too young to understand love, but your words have shown me otherwise. Someone has also reminded me that I myself was in love and engaged at the age of 18 and later engaged to a man old enough to be my father. Perhaps I have been a bit hypocritical in my dismissal of your feelings. I apologize. Thank you for the flower, it is as beautiful as your words. And both have stirred some emotion in me. I'm afraid there is no advice I can give you in dealing with your pups. You have literally been thrown to the wolves._

 _I must admit that I am eager to get my hands on those books. You are cruel in teasing me with the knowledge those books contain. I may be wrong, but I don't think you are keeping my best interests in mind by withholding such important information. I simply must know. When will you return home?_

 _Reluctantly,_

 _Red Riding Hood_

Minerva signed the letter, smiling, and stood, prepared to go find an owl. Before she could leave however, the fireplace roared and out stepped Hermione. Minerva's eyes widened as she took in the woman standing before her. Hermione had grown to stand a head above Minerva, and she looked radiant with skin tanned by her days in the sun and longer curls that seemed to have calmed since Hermione's school days. Her golden eyes shone with humor and Minerva's eyes were drawn to the toned muscle in her arms as she sat a large backpack down on the floor. She watched them ripple as Hermione dusted the soot off of her clothes.

Once clean, she smiled, and Minerva's heart fluttered again. Hermione pointed to the letter, "Is that for me?" Minerva dumbly nodded and held the letter out to Hermione who took it and quickly read it. When she finished, Hermione moved into her personal space and planted her lips firmly on Minerva's. Her eyes closed as Hermione's lips slowly began moving against hers. Relaxing, she returned the kiss. After a few moments, Hermione pulled back, resting her forehead on Minerva's, and whispered, "I'm home, Minerva."

* * *

A/N: Was that last bit too corny?


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Helloooo...It's 5 in the morning. Aren't you all glad I'm an insomniac? Enjoy!

* * *

 _Minerva's eyes widened as she took in the woman standing before her. Hermione had grown to stand a head above Minerva, and she looked radiant with skin tanned by her days in the sun and longer curls that seemed to have calmed since Hermione's school days. Her golden eyes shone with humor and Minerva's eyes were drawn to the toned muscle in her arms as she sat a large backpack down on the floor. She watched them ripple as Hermione dusted the soot off of her clothes._

 _Once clean, she smiled, and Minerva's heart fluttered again. Hermione pointed to the letter, "Is that for me?" Minerva dumbly nodded and held the letter out to Hermione who took it and quickly read it. When she finished, Hermione moved into her personal space and planted her lips firmly on Minerva's. Her eyes closed as Hermione's lips slowly began moving against hers. Relaxing, she returned the kiss. After a few moments, Hermione pulled back, resting her forehead on Minerva's, and whispered, "I'm home, Minerva."_

* * *

Minerva smiled, "Indeed you are."

Hermione kissed her again and lifted Minerva. "Hermione!" She yelled as she was tossed over the woman's shoulder and was carried outside. "Let's have a picnic."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Is there a specific reason I cannot walk on my own two legs?!" she yelled irritated and only a little amused. She seemed to have conveniently forgotten how irritating Hermione could be. Hermione laughed, "I saw you checking out my arms."

Minerva chose to remain silent as she folded her arms and resigned herself to being carried to their destination. It had been a surprisingly dry week, as though Mother Nature was in whatever Hermione had planned. Eventually after a walk through the field and a slow trek up a hill, Hermione set her down gently and Minerva was shocked to see a picnic area set up a few feet away from them. She turned to Hermione who gave her a charming smile in return. "I may have gotten back about an hour or two ago and set this up." She shrugged and led Minerva to the blanket that was laid out with food and drink. The sun was low in the sky and as they ate, they watched the sun set while Hermione told Minerva of her travels. Minerva laughing hysterically as Hermione related the story of being chased by Russian muggles.

"Don't laugh!" Hermione said, chuckling herself, "That was terrible! And none of those bastards warned me!" She tossed a grape at the laughing woman and Minerva's eyes twinkled as she tossed a strawberry back at her. They stared at each other and Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Hermione…" she said warningly. The brunette only raised an eyebrow and Minerva quickly stood and ran. She laughed as she was chased and pelted in the back with fruit. Looking behind her, she missed a step and fell. Hermione jumped after her, but was too late. They both rolled down the hill, laughing on the way down with their arms tight around each other.

* * *

When they finally stopped rolling, Minerva landed on top of the woman, resting on her forearms as she held herself above Hermione. Slowly, their laughter died down as their eyes met and they realized the proximity of their mouths. Hermione moved one hand from Minerva's waist up to gently cup the woman's face, and ran her thumb over an elegant cheekbone, "I've missed you, Minerva. More than you know." Minerva's cheeks reddened and she softly admitted, "And I you. The manor has been far too quiet without you howling in the halls." Hermione smiled and brought Minerva's mouth down to meet her own.

Minerva's eyes closed as she tasted Hermione's lips. A tongue flicked at her lip, asking for entrance and Minerva gladly gave it. She moaned as an agile tongue poked and prodded her mouth. She sucked on the digit and Hermione growled before flipping them over. Minerva gasped surprised at the action. She shivered as Hermione's lips traveled further down. Minerva held tightly to Hermione's back, as a skilled mouth located that spot just under her jaw that made her melt. She gave a deep moan as Hermione began raining hot kisses back up her jaw. She teased Minerva, sucking on her lip and kissing the corner of her mouth before those delicious lips trailed down the other side of her jaw. She tangled her fingers in Hermione's hair as Hermione sucked hard on her throat, grazing her teeth over the skin. Minerva arched into her and moaned loudly. She whimpered as a growl vibrated against her throat.

Hermione kissed the mark, causing Minerva to shiver. She then returned her lips to Minerva's for a gentle kiss that signaled an end to their impromptu make out session and Minerva held tightly to her, still trying to catch her breath. Hermione smiled and gently brushed her lips over Minerva's cheek. Her voice rough with arousal, she whispered, "That's one hell of a welcome home." Minerva chuckled and hummed in agreement, unable to speak. Soon, the ground became too cold for them to remain there any longer and they walked back to the manor in a comfortable silence. Minerva looked up. It was a waning quarter moon. That meant it would be at least three weeks before Hermione was stalking the halls.

* * *

She shivered as her dream came to mind, wondering if she would dream of Hermione tonight. Hermione mistook the shiver for a chill and pulled Minerva into her arms. Minerva gasped. She never noticed how hot Hermione's body was. She half expected smoke to rise off the young woman's body. She moved in closer. It was rather cold.

Hermione sighed, "Not that I'm not happy with the change Minerva, but why are you suddenly okay with this? With me?"

Minerva stopped and took a step back, "Someone of great wisdom has pointed out to me that I have been falling for you for quite some time now. The fact that you forced a marriage out of me is…I'm still not okay with that, but that is more my pride than anything. Hermione you are brilliant, witty, funny," she smiled up at the young woman and looked deep into golden eyes, "And terrifying, but I've come to realize that you won't hurt me. That you do truly love me. That you are not some child as I have previously believe. I was wrong.

I was so used to just saying no to you and dismissing your emotions that I never stopped to notice how amazing you are. This may seem sudden to you, but your letters and the way you've treated me today...I can no longer deny that I do indeed feel something for you Hermione. And once I stopped trying to deny it…" She kissed Hermione putting everything she felt into the kiss.

They parted only when air became a dire requirement. Hermione smiled and pulled Minerva back into her arms as they continued towards the manor.

Upon reaching Minerva's room, Hermione gave her one last kiss goodnight, both to her lips and hand, and retreated to her own room. Minerva smiled even in her sleep.

A few days later, while they were eating breakfast at the table, Hermione asked out of the blue, "Do you trust me?" Minerva immediately answered, "Of course." To which, she received a bright smile. Once they were finished eating, Hermione led her outside.

* * *

A/N: So...the next chapter is written...just needs editing. I actually think I might post it in a few minutes.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Beware...cute fluffy puppies ahead. oh and not so cute centaurs...

* * *

A few days later, while they were eating breakfast at the table, Hermione asked out of the blue, "Do you trust me?" Minerva immediately answered, "Of course." To which, she received a bright smile. Once they were finished eating, Hermione led her outside.

Hermione shifted into wolf form and motioned for Minerva to get on her back. The woman protested for a while, certain that she was too heavy. However, the look in Hermione's eyes clearly asked for Minerva to trust her. So, she straddled Hermione's back and shrieked as the wolf shot off.

"Hermione!" she yelled as they ran through the forest. She gripped the wolf with her thighs and leaned down against the wolf to keep clear of the low branches that were flying towards her at a fast pace. Soon, Minerva heard the sounds of water and Hermione stopped. Minerva frowned, about to voice her confusion when Hermione howled.

Minerva's eyes darted about the forest as she heard twigs snap and the sound of growling. She waited fearfully as the growling grew closer. Seven brown and grey wolves stepped forward. Slowly, they all walked back towards wherever the wolves came from and Minerva held tightly to Hermione, hoping the young woman hadn't forgotten she was there.

After a short walk, they arrived in what appeared to be the wolves' den. Hermione sat down and Minerva took that as her cue to get off. She watched as Hermione changed and stood. She smiled at Minerva, "Come on. I want to show you something." Minerva followed the woman into the tall cave like structure and gasped as at least ten small pups and 5 larger pups came into view along with a two females who were laying down.

The pups were all howling and tugging at their ears and tails. Minerva and Hermione sat down in front of them, Minerva looked to Hermione, "May I?" Hermione nodded, "I doubt she'd mind you occupying them. Poor things have to stay here with them at all times." Minerva bit back an excited squeal and slowly reached out to one pup. He sniffed her, before cautiously approaching. Minerva gently petted him and surprisingly, the other pups followed and Minerva laughed as she was ambushed by wolf pups. "Oh Hermione, they're beautiful!"

"Stunning." Hermione replied reverently. Minerva looked to the young woman and blushed as Hermione's eyes were locked on her. She looked away and chose instead to laugh at one pup who was chasing his tail. She moved her eyes back to Hermione and with a smirk asked, "Have you tried chasing your tail, Hermione?" Hermione mumbled a reply to the positive and Minerva laughed hard as she imagined the large wolf chasing her tail.

Soon the pups all began yawning and they returned to their mothers for a nap. Minerva and Hermione stood and quietly retreated from the cave. They were greeted by the adults, curious about the stranger their alpha had brought to their den. Slowly, they all came up and sniffed her and Minerva petted them, smiling as they licked at her hand and a few at her face. Hermione chuckled, "I think they like you better than me." Minerva looked at her, "Likely because I'm prettier." She laughed at the shocked look on Hermione's face and moved to kiss the young woman's cheek. "Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies."

She walked away and eventually, Hermione caught up and they walked back to the manor. "How long have you known them Hermione?" She shrugged, "Since my first night in the woods I think. I don't really interact with them that often unless they need meet to feed their pups or something's wrong, but I thought you might enjoy meeting them and playing with the pups. If they ever show up at your door, please help them." Minerva nodded, "Of course. I don't know how much help I'll be but I'll try." Hermione smiled and slowly backed Minerva against a tree.

Minerva gasped as bits of her dreams flashed in her mind. Hermione leaned in and kissed her slowly, her body pressed tightly against Minerva's. Minerva moaned softly and this time brought her hand up to cup Hermione's cheek. When they ran out of breath, Hermione pulled back and Minerva licked her lips. "What was that for?"

Hermione smiled, "For agreeing to help them." She kissed her again, taking Minerva's breath away, "That was for being so beautiful."

Minerva reddened and opened her mouth to respond when something flashed out the corner of her eye and Hermione cried out. "Hermione!" Minerva cried as she saw an arrow impaling her shoulder. Before she could get to the young woman, she was yanked back and watched horrified as she was struck with more arrows, one in her leg.

A rock struck her head, knocking her down and a rope was tied around her leg. "Stay back Minerva! This girl is not normal." He turned to Hermione who was being drug by centaurs, "We've told you time and time again that you were not to tread on our territory mutt!" Minerva was held back by centaurs who ignored her screams of protest. "Emercius! Stop this!" She yelled to the leader of the centaurs who was currently aiming his bow at a growling, bleeding Hermione who was hanging by her foot from a tree.

"No, Minerva. We've warned her repeatedly to stay away, and to see her treading on our land with you in tow. I will not tolerate you being harmed!" He released an arrow aimed at Hermione's head and Minerva screamed, " _NO_!" She watched almost in slow motion as the arrow shot towards Hermione's head, his aim perfect. However, before the arrow could make its mark, Hermione caught it and growled as she threw it down. Emercius nodded and everyone raised their bows aimed at Hermione. Before they could shoot, Minerva yelled,

"I know about Hermione! She's my mate!"

"Hold!" He yelled and turned to Minerva. She yelled again, "She's my mate Emercius! _Please_!" He searched her eyes for the truth. Minerva let everything she felt for Hermione shine through her normally stoic eyes and after a few heartbeats, the centaur turned and released another arrow. Minerva yelled again, but this time the arrow was aimed at the rope. Minerva immediately ran to Hermione, the centaurs allowing her to pass. Hermione stood and pulled Minerva behind her, growling at the centaurs circling them.

He watched Hermione with distaste before he slid his eyes to the woman behind her. "Minerva. I have seen in the stars that this _beast,"_ he spat "will bring you great harm. I know you place no belief in divinity, but with all due respect Minerva, you will be better off without her."

Her voice tight, Minerva spoke, "With all due respect Emercius, I think I'll take my chances."

He huffed and stamped the ground, "As a favor to you, we will not kill her, but if she is found on our territory again, she will be beaten and strung by her leg again until you come to retrieve her." With that, they turned to leave and Minerva watched them for a few seconds.

Hermione slowly sank to her knees and Minerva began assessing the damage. She counted four arrows in total. Luckily, none seemed to be deadly, though Hermione had lost a lot of blood. She was more worried about the head injury she sustained, "Hermione, do you think you can make it to the manor?" Hermione's only answer was to growl low and stand. Slowly, they limped back to the manor, Minerva helping to support Hermione who stumbled occasionally due to the arrow in her leg and what was likely a concussion.

* * *

Once back at the manor, Minerva laid Hermione on the couch and quickly set about removing the arrows, and forcing potions down her throat. Hermione was barely conscious and began mumbling things, making Minerva smile through her tears. "You s'pretty 'nerva…haha…nerva..." Minerva gave a watery smile as she cleaned the blood from Hermione's head. "Wan chu to have my puppies…will you?" Minerva blinked. She was not prepared for that discussion. "Um…" Hermione smiled and sat up, blinking hard, "Have my puppies nerva…" Minerva blushed and pushed on Hermione's chest, "Okay Hermione. I-I'll have your puppies. Just lay back." Hermione nodded and slowly laid down, "Love you nerva…." Minerva finished cleaning the blood off of Hermione. "I love you too, my dear big bad wolf." Hermione gave a half-hearted, "Awoooo." and Minerva couldn't help but laugh. Hermione was definitely concussed. "Can you stand so I can take you to your bedroom?" Hermione pouted, "No."

Minerva lifted one eyebrow, "No?" Hermione nodded, "No…your bedroom." Minerva sighed and rubbed at her forehead, "Fine Hermione. You can sleep in bed with me."

Hermione grinned with a dazed look in her eye and sat up quickly, only to fall back down again, trying to blink her vision into clarity. Minerva chuckled, "Slowly, dear. Come on."

After several attempts at the stairs, they finally made it up to Minerva's bedroom. Hermione fell asleep almost immediately with Minerva pulled tightly against her, who fell soon after. Her dreams were occupied by small puppies with golden eyes.

* * *

Minerva awoke slowly with a smile on her face. "Someone had good dreams. Hope I was in them." She shot up, "Hermione?" Her eyes drifted to the woman walking out of the bathroom. To her surprise, Hermione slid back into bed with her and pulled Minerva back into her arms. "You-You're okay?" she asked, resisting the urge to just enjoy the embrace.

"Mmhm. I heal quickly. Another perk of being a werewolf."

Minerva swallowed, "Do you remember-"

"Everything. You proudly declaring yourself my mate and agreeing to have my puppies. Of course it would have to be after we deal with Dumbledore. Which, we really should talk about later. As much as I enjoy you being the center of my world, that bastard is plotting and I need to be prepared. But for right now, let's go back to sleep. I bet you've never slept past 8 before have you?"

Minerva chuckled, "Not since I was a teen."

Hermione huffed, "The indecency." She yawned and Minerva allowed her eyes to slip closed. It was vacation after all.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you guys think. I'm going to go bash my head with a rock and hope I fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Oh insomnia...how my readers love you. There be smut ahead. Took me long enough right? Enjoy!

* * *

The next week, Hermione convinced Minerva to go out for dinner in a public place for the first time. It was difficult for Minerva, but after a few drinks and a couple of laughs curtesy of Hermione, she relaxed and enjoyed herself. Soon she only looks they received were ones of surprise as the normally reserved headmistress tossed her head back and laughed at Hermione. Those looks soon turned into joy for the woman and the onlookers went about their business. Their night went well and they walked the streets laughing and talking. Minerva looked at the sky and saw the moon was nearly full. She frowned. The moon wasn't supposed to be that full. Either she had lost track of the days or - her thoughts were swept away by Hermione's soft lips.

At the end of the date, Minerva worked up the courage to ask Hermione to sleep with her. The woman immediately agreed which, Minerva should have suspected, and changed into the large wolf Minerva had come to miss. She had almost forgotten how soft the fur was when she her eyes were droopy and she was in need of something soft and warm. Hermione was the perfect size for a full body cuddle, and the girl seemed not to mind when Minerva squeezed a little to tightly. That night, she slept with a smile as she cuddled with her favorite pillow.

* * *

The night of the full moon, Minerva had fully intended to be in her bedroom before Hermione began her monthly prowl. At least, that's what she told herself. The truth that she refused to acknowledge, was that she was desperate for Hermione to haunt her as she usually did. It was something she missed and so enjoyed most nights. The way the woman could make her heart fall to her stomach, or lower with just a look…it was addicting. Not many people had that power over her and she knew Hermione enjoyed it. Who was she to deny both of them something so enjoyable. So, she allowed a book to capture her attention, and before she knew it (after several hours of watching the clock move slower than ever), it was midnight. Hermione had not made a sound, which was odd for the woman and Minerva felt both dismay and a thrill. Either tonight would be anticlimactic, or it would be something she had only dreamed of for months.

Slowly, she closed the book and walked up the stairs, heading towards her bedroom, her heart further down her body with each step. As she reached the top, it landed in her stomach, at least until she looked down the hall. Though the moon was full and shining through the windows, there was still the occasional dark area in the long hallway, particularly, the space between the windows. It was in one of those areas that she spotted golden eyes watching her closely.

Minerva's heart moved lower into her core and picked up at the hungry look in those eyes. To get to her bedroom, she would have to pass Hermione. The way Hermione's eyes glanced from Minerva to her bedroom, gave her the feeling it would be no easy task. Minerva slowly walked down the hallway, head high, core throbbing, and willed her eyes not to stray towards Hermione. Wrong move.

Or rather, right move.

She gasped as a hand wrapped around her waist and a nose brushed against her neck. "Minerva…" Hermione whispered and the woman shivered. "Y-yes, Hermione?" The woman inhaled deeply and pulled Minerva tightly against her groin, heat radiating from the area against her ass. Minerva bit her lip, trying to remain stoic, but ultimately failed as Hermione's hands moved higher. Her head tilted back onto Hermione's shoulder and she let loose a soft moan as those hands grazed the side of her breasts.

"I want you so badly I can almost taste you on my tongue." She growled out, the sound vibrating and traveling straight to her clit. "Would you like that?" Hermione asked as she pushed the woman against a wall and whispered,

"Do you want me to devour you, Minerva?"

Minerva swallowed thickly and Hermione slowly kneeled before the woman, her hands slowly rising up her legs, dragging Minerva's night gown with them. "H-Hermione…" she said breathlessly. "Tell me to stop Minerva…" she said as she placed a kiss to an exposed thigh and making the muscle twitch under her lips. Hermione could feel her magic pushing against its confines, begging to be released.

Minerva shook her head, "Don't…" It had been far too long since the last full moon she experienced with Hermione. But never have they been so intense. Hermione had rarely laid hands on her. But now that she has, Minerva felt as though she had been missing out on it her entire life. Her hands tangled in Hermione's curls, causing her to wonder how curly the hair was elsewhere, if there was any, and pulled her closer, "Don't stop…"

Hermione growled and delivered a hot kiss to Minerva's soaking lips while her magic broke free and immediately cocooned the woman. Minerva whimpered. It was truly the only sound she could make as her body was overloaded with pleasure. Hermione's magic, more powerful than ever, immediately tore her clothes off and wrapped around her. She shuddered and quaked as her brain and body was overcome with dark arousal. She wanted Hermione to rip her to shreds and fuck her until she was wide open and ruined for anyone other than the alpha.

She cried out as lips wrapped around her clit and sucked. She could feel the action all over her body, as though there were hundreds of mouths sucking and nibbling on her most sensitive areas, and it felt delicious, more pleasurable than she had words for. Hermione had barely touched her for longer than five minutes, and already she was on the edge of an explosive orgasm.

"God Hermione! Yes! Please! I need…" Her breath began to speed as her desire became a need. Her body craving an explosive end detonated by Hermione. Hermione's magic and her magical tongue made her feel out of her mind with pleasure.

Suddenly, she knew what it was she truly needed.

She needed more than just the orgasm that she knew would break her down to the rawest, most vulnerable part of her.

She needed the woman to take her, own her, break her down and build her up again, with her name carved into every cell of her body.

She voiced her desire, "Make me yours, Hermione! My alpha, please! I belong to you." It was overwhelming as her blood and mind began to sing with pleasure and the need for ownership. The magic didn't create her desperation for the woman on her knees. No, this sheer need was already there. The magic only brought it to the forefront of her mind. But more than that, it removed any shame she had for such feelings, allowing her to accept her need for her Alpha, making it the only thing she could focus on.

At that revelation and the feeling of two fingers entering her soaking sex, her universe exploded into tiny pieces. She squirmed and shook and moaned and whimpered, all in one huge ball of pleasure. Inside and outside, her mind, her body, her skin, her soul, everything, all of her, every single inch of her belonged to Hermione.

* * *

Finally, she was in pieces, the last vestiges of her orgasm fading, though her body was still tingling with pleasure. She could feel it. She was ready for…..for…

She felt teeth at her neck and arched up, tangling her hand in the woman's hair.

That.

That was what she needed so desperately she was willing to get down on her knees and beg for it. She pulled Hermione's head closer, shuddering at the sharp canines scratching at her skin. This would be what stitched her back together again, making her Hermione's. And that was everything she wanted. Needed. If only the woman would bite down.

She sobbed out a broken plea as Hermione's teeth only continued scratching at her skin, making it ache even more with her desperation. Why was she waiting?

Couldn't she see that she had broken Minerva down to her very core?

Didn't she understand how close Minerva felt to bursting out of her skin with pure need, as though her pleasure was more than her body could contain?

Couldn't she see that she was Hermione's for the taking and no one else's?

" _Please_!" she begged, the sound of her voice raw with pure need.

However, instead of the bite she so desperately craved, she received a kiss. Her knees gave out as Hermione's magic suddenly left her, leaving her with a cold empty feeling. "No!" she sobbed bereft as she fell to her knees before the woman.

"I'm yours Hermione! Make me yours!" She held tightly to the silent woman's legs. From her position, Minerva could feel the heat radiating from Hermione's groin and she could smell the woman's arousal. She inhaled deeply and pressed her nose and mouth against the wet spot in Hermione's pants.

If words wouldn't work, she would try other means. She laid a kiss to Hermione's core and smirked at the moan she received. Hands tangled in her hair and just as she was about to banish the barrier between her and Hermione, a deep growl rang out, "Stop."

She whimpered and looked up at her Alpha, rejected. Hermione pulled her up and, pressing her against the wall, delivered a passionate kiss, dismissing any notion of rejection from Minerva's mind. Upon pulling back, she whispered, "It's not time for that yet. I can't claim you yet Minerva. Not until after we have defeated Dumbledore."

Minerva panted against Hermione's lips, "At least let me taste you." Hermione growled softly and thrust her hips, "I can't. I don't have that much control Minerva. Not tonight anyway." Minerva pouted and was about to protest, when Hermione said, "Don't argue." Their eyes locked, Minerva meeting beautiful golden eyes before looking down, submitting. Hermione kissed her again and disappeared, leaving Minerva in a daze.

* * *

A/N: Soooo...good?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So...about those wedding bells...

* * *

The next morning, Minerva awoke mid orgasm and laid in the bed contemplating the events of last night. Hermione's mouth was…she bit her lip, everything she dreamed of and more. Her orgasm had been explosive, leaving her feeling as though bits and pieces of her were scattered about and only Hermione could put her back together. But instead of doing that, biting Minerva, she pulled away...with some excuse. Groaning, Minerva pulled the pillow over her head as she recalled the way she dropped to her knees in desperation. She was pathetic. She stood and showered, her thoughts on the previous night. As she toweled off her hair, she bit her lip thinking about the way she responded to Hermione's commands.

Hell the way the woman delivered them…she had never heard Hermione so commanding…

She couldn't blame her feelings on the magic because even now...She sat on the bed, bare except for her towel. Even now, if Hermione walked through that door, fully prepared to take Minerva, she would allow it. Welcome it even. Sighing, she began rethinking everything. Perhaps Hermione didn't want to claim her…was she lying about Minerva being her mate?

Lost in her thoughts, Minerva never heard her door open, or the sound of footsteps. It wasn't until her towel was pulled away from her did she realize that she wasn't alone in the room. "What the hell-"

She attempted to stand up, but a growl halted all movement, including that of her heart. "H-Hermione?"

She tried to look at and received a growl in warning. She immediately moved her eyes to the floor in response and received a pleased murmur for her efforts. Minerva's heart sped as she was roughly moved to lie on her stomach and her lower back was straddled. Her mind blanked as she realized a naked Hermione had just straddled her ass. A naked and apparently aroused Hermione. Her hips bucked up into the woman, causing a moan to sound above her.

Hermione leaned over and placed her hands on Minerva's shoulder blades as she began grinding her clit into the woman's back and ass. She had been up all night, hunting, running, fighting centaurs, anything she could do to keep from returning to her mate and claiming her throughout the night. She had barely taken the edge off when she suddenly thought of a solution. Something that would make both of them feel better.

Hermione knew that Minerva likely felt as though she was being rejected, but she simply didn't understand what would happen if Hermione claimed her. They have a talk about that later.

She moaned as Minerva's hips bucked again, making her clit throb with pleasure. She chuckled darkly and spoke, "There is more than one way to claim you Minerva…" The woman moaned at her words and Hermione felt a chill of pleasure run down her spine. Her hips moved faster, spreading her arousal over the woman's back until she came, moaning and growling, her clit on fire. Her entire body jerked through the orgasm, her face the picture of ecstasy as she left her 'mark' on the woman. As the twitching receded, she leaned down and whispered, "Now every wolf within a mile and a half will know exactly who you belong to."

Minerva gasped at the words and Hermione chuckled as she rose off of Minerva. Before she could protest at being left wanting, the wolf was gone. She lie for several minutes, calming herself, before she was able to get up and dressed.

* * *

"Good Morning." Hermione said upon seeing Minerva, acting as though nothing happened. Embarrassed, Minerva was unwilling to bring the matter up and merely blushed as she mumbled a response, which of course only egged Hermione on. "Sleep well?" she asked. Minerva's mind wandered to her dream and she whispered under her breath, "Extremely." Hermione chuckled and it was at that moment Minerva remembered the girl's hearing ability. Dammit.

In an attempt to move past the subject, Minerva picked up the paper and what she saw made her frown. "Look at this." She said bringing the paper over to the side of the table. Instead of taking the paper from Minerva's hands, Hermione pulled the woman sideways into her lap and turned her head to read the article.

 ** _WEREWOLF ATTACKS ON THE RISE!_**

 ** _It is well known that werewolves are dangerous and should be approached with caution even when they are human, due to their increased aggression. However, it would seem now that one should NEVER APPROACH A WEREWOLF. Reports of attacks have grown in number in the past few months from the occasional attack every few months to at least SEVEN ATTACKS EVERY MONTH. Just last night there were TWO REPORTED ATTACKS. We here at the Daily Prophet are dedicated to the safety of our readers and the rest of wizarding kind and sent our most trusted member to find out why this was happening and what was being done to protect wizarding kind. After weeks of research and interviewing ministry members, we have discovered that sometime last year, war hero Albus Dumbledore put forth the motion for a law with tighter restriction on werewolves. The law would require all werewolves to report to a designated area every full moon to be locked up. The only creatures they would be able to kill would be each other, therefore putting a halt to all werewolf violence and possibly all werewolves. This may sound cruel at first, but it is no secret that most werewolves hate what they are. If they were to all kill each other and put an end to the werewolf kind, would we all not be happier? Safer? The motion was voted down regardless of Dumbledore's numerous warnings that the werewolves would rise up against all wizards. We at the Prophet believe the law should be brought up again and passed. What do you think?_**

Hermione growled and shattered the cup in her hand. "Bullshit!" She yelled. Minerva moved, allowing Hermione to stand. She watched with concern as the woman paced and mumbled under her breath. Suddenly, she stopped and looked at Minerva, "Marry me. Today." Minerva's eyes widened, "What?!"

Hermione kneeled in front of her and pulled a ring out of her pocket. Minerva blinked in shock at the item before her. She exhaled, " _Hermione_."

( _A/N: alright so that thing where I look at something and put it into words? Not so good at it…google Black Gold Trillion Emerald Wedding ring._ )

Minerva stared in Hermione's golden eyes as the woman began speaking,

"I have been itching to do this since the day I saw you with those pups. Minerva, I love you. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I have waited so long to see you smile at me the way you do now. Traveling across the world was fun, but it was far too painful being away from you. You were and are the only thing on my mind. I want to spend the rest of my life cuddling with you and reading with you, debating with you, seeing your eyes light up and hearing you scream when I chase you. I want to watch you play with children of our own with beautiful green eyes just like their mother's. There simply is no other woman for me. So, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Minerva nodded as she held out her hand, her eyes welling with tears, "I…Yes." Hermione smiled, "Really?" Green eyes rolled in response and one lone tear fell, as the woman repeated herself with a smile, "Yes!" Hermione slipped it on and kissed Minerva passionately, lifting her and spinning her around.

Their lips parted as Hermione sat her down. Minerva cupped the woman's face and, looking in her eyes, said, "I love you, Hermione."

The result was the brightest smile Minerva had ever seen from the woman and a few tears, as she whispered, "That's the first time you've said that to me."

Minerva's eyes widened. Had she really been so negligent? "My god Hermione, I'm so sorry. I…I just…"

Hermione shook her head and waved Minerva off, "It's fine. I knew. I just…hearing it is…"

Minerva kissed her gently and said, "From now on, I'm going to tell you everyday. I promise."

Hermione nodded and asked slightly nervous, "Do you like the ring?"

Minerva looked at it and smiled, "It's beautiful. I love it." Hermione smiled happily, and returned to her seat to finish breakfast. "I found it in America and I knew it was meant for you. It's been sitting in my pocket for months."

Minerva moved to kiss Hermione who was pleasantly surprised at the action. It wasn't very often that Minerva initiated kisses. Or intimacy she surmised as the woman moved to sit in her lap as she was earlier. Hermione grinned dazed, "Well if giving you things gets me all of this, I would have done so much sooner." Minerva chuckled and finished her tea in Hermione's lap. She knew it was unusual for her to be so…free around the woman, but between last night and the proposal…perhaps it would be best for her to let her guard down around her fiancé. This was a closeness she had always desired with a spouse, but until now, she had always been too fearful of rejection or seeming needy. She hummed as the warm tea hit her lips,

"So by today, you meant-"

"Immediately after we finish breakfast. Who knows how long it'll take before they place laws on marriage. I'm sorry but I don't think it best we have a ceremony right now." Minerva nodded in agreement and Hermione continued, "After that," her voice became heavier, more stern, "I need to go find out who's been attacked, if anyone, and meet with them. You, of course, will come with."

Minerva nodded, trying not to show her arousal at the slight command in Hermione's voice. She blushed as she remembered obeying Hermione the previous night without hesitation when the woman told her to stop and the instant submission she had displayed earlier in the morning. She shifted in her seat, trying to dull the throbbing between her thighs. Then she remembered Hermione _was_ her seat. She looked towards the woman who was smirking knowingly, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Minerva flushed and shook her head, as she sipped at her tea, "Just thinking about…." Her lie was cut off as Hermione placed a hand on her thigh and squeezed. "Mmhm?" she asked. Minerva cleared her throat, "Why won't you bite me? And how is it different from mating?"

Hermione chuckled and kissed the woman's neck. "As far as claiming you, I'd have to bite you. But to complete the claiming, I'd have to fuck you nonstop for several days. To mate with you, I'd have to take you to a secluded area and go hunting, bringing my kill back to you. Which you will either accept or reject. Then," She growled in the woman's ear, "I'd have to hunt you." Minerva swallowed thickly as Hermione nipped at her throat, "Once I catch you, I'd fuck you right on the floor of the forest, impregnating you with my puppies which you agreed to have." Minerva laughed, "That I did." Hermione smiled back and then cupped the woman's face, "The reason I can't claim you Minerva, is because you'd essentially be my property for at least three months. I could fuck you day or night, as rough as I wanted and well...you'd come to me and for me, whether you wanted to or not. I don't know if you've noticed or not, but something is going on with the moon. It was full far too quickly, and I'm not sure how that's going to affect me. I'm not immune to the moon's affects, Minerva. And as badly as I want to reassure you that I would never hurt you, I can't be certain of that with the way things are now. I want you to be able to get away from me if you have to."

Minerva pursed her lips as she took in the information. While the idea of Hermione being able to take her whenever she wanted did sound appealing, she could understand the woman's reasoning. She didn't want to be taken without permission, though she couldn't quite imagine a situation where she wouldn't give her permission….

The centaurs warning echoed in her head, but Minerva ignored it.

She sighed, "I understand. Thank you for not….for being strong and keeping your head when I lost mine." Hermione nodded and stood, carrying Minerva with her. "Of course my dear fiancé. Now, are you prepared to be my wife?"

Minerva rolled her eyes at the woman's antics, and with a nod, they floo'd to the Ministry. After only a slight hassle in which Minerva scared the workers into marrying the two, they were off to business.

* * *

To Minerva's surprise, they apparated to a beautiful house and out of it walked Remus, whose nostrils flared as he looked at Minerva, shocked. The woman frowned until Hermione whispered, "Remember this morning?" Immediately, the woman tensed and fought to hide her blush. Hermione smirked and turned to Remus. "What is all this nonsense about two attacks last night?" Hermione asked as they walked into the house and sat at a small table in the kitchen.

Remus shook his head, "I'm not sure. No one has reported anything. Unless someone is lying, there must be a rouge wolf." Hermione shook her head, "There isn't. I would have known. Just as I know Greyback has brought a few wolves in from around town, but none of them have bitten anyone." Remus growled at the mention of the wolf, "That bastard…"

Hermione eyed him as he muttered about being cursed to such a horrible fate, "Do you wish you were not a wolf, Remus? Are you so ashamed of your condition? Is that why you refuse to speak with Tonks? You know I have gone all around the world and there are many who were turned just as you were, as young as you were, but they aren't even as ashamed as you are."

The man's eyes widened, "I-I…" He trailed off, unsure of how to answer. Hermione raised a brow and calmly walked around the table, enjoying the anxiety rolling off the man, "Well?" she asked impatiently, leaning over the man. She rested one hand on the back of his chair and the other on the table as she spoke about something that bothered her about the man since the moment she met him.

"Do you plan on growing up and fully embracing your wolf? Or do you want me to take Moony away?" Before he could answer, she slammed his head on the table facing Minerva who watched with wide eyes. Holding his head to the table, she continued, "And don't think you will be any less ashamed of yourself afterwards, Remus." She growled threateningly, "I'll make sure to leave you with something Tonks will find as repulsive as you seem to think your wolf to be."

Remus swallowed thickly and closed his eyes. Much to his shame, Moony agreed with the woman, "I-I apologize, Hermione. You are right."

Hermione huffed, "Come Minerva. Let's leave this mutt to wallow alone. Oh and make sure you take your potion Remus, consider doubling it as well. Something strange is going on with the moon." She stood and Remus remained where she left him. Minerva silently followed behind the woman, trying to digest the scene she had just witnessed. Silently, Hermione held to her and apparated them elsewhere.

"Alpha. I had a feeling you'd be coming to see me."

Minerva's head shot up and she withdrew her wand, prepared to strike. "Minerva." Hermione said sharply. The woman's head snapped over to her and she looked at Fenrir who was standing in front of several others. All wolves, Minerva suspected. The man was as ugly as ever, but not attacking. Slowly, Minerva put her wand away and Hermione nodded. Upon closer inspection, she could see the man's nose flair and a knowing look in his eye as well as the men behind him.

"I'm not hear about your two friends, Fenrir. I know none of you did anything." Fenrir's attention returned to Hermione and he looked as though he was going to deny her statement about the wolves, but one look from the woman silenced him. "I've come to warn you. Dumbledore is plotting to turn the world against us. There were no attacks last night. Spread the word to your friends."

He smirked and nodded, "My pleasure. We could always strike first. Allow me to take care of the old man for you, Alpha. It would be an honor." The men behind him laughed and to Minerva's surprise, even Hermione chuckled and replied, "I'm sure it would, Fenrir. If I decide to go that route, you'll be the first to know."

Minerva's jaw dropped as she looked at the woman, "EXCUSE ME?" She yelled. Fenrir and his band laughed again, "Looks like your bitch has-"

The room went silent as Hermione gripped Greyback by the throat and lifted him in the air. His feet kicked and Hermione growled out, "You will NEVER talk about my mate like that again. Do you understand Greyback?"

It obviously took everything in the man's power to acquiesce to Hermione and nod. He choked out an apology and Hermione tossed him at the silent submissive men. With one final glare at all of them, she apperated with Minerva back to the manor.

* * *

With cold eyes, she watched Minerva angrily pace in front of her. Eventually, Minerva calmly spoke, anger lining her words. "Where do I start with you? I want Remus to accept himself just as everyone does, but slamming his head on a table and threatening to," she waved her hands, referring to Hermione's threat, "whatever….is a bit much Hermione! And you seriously sounded as though you were thinking of assassinating Albus! I disagree with his actions as well, but killing him won't solve the problem!"

"Why is that?"

Minerva turned to her, incredulous, "Because that…" she stalled not quite having an answer prepared, "Because it's wrong, Hermione! That's not the way things are done!"

Hermione stood and their eyes locked. Minerva pursed her lips, unable to get a read off Hermione's stony face. Her chin lifted as she had to look up at the taller woman and she felt her anger slowly turn into nervousness.

Hermione backed Minerva into a wall and placed one hand just above Minerva's head. "I am a wolf, Minerva. I am the Alpha of all wolves, human and animal. I am violent. You saw Greyback. You know him. Do you think I got him to respect me by simply talking?" She leaned in, their lips nearly touching.

Minerva swallowed, she really shouldn't be so aroused right now, but Hermione's proximity and the slight threat in her voice. Minerva shivered. Why did Hermione affect her so...

"I fought him and beat him until he was within an inch of his life. I took away his wolf and hunted him for days, until he was afraid of every sound he heard. Those wolves in your forest? I tossed them like ragdolls. The wolves in Russia? America? China? I killed several to prove a point, Minerva."

Minerva swallowed as she processed the information and tried to stem her arousal as Hermione whispered against her lips, "And I enjoyed every second of it." Minerva whimpered. She knew this discussion was coming. She had chosen not to address Hermione's casual mentions of killing wolves, hoping the girl was joking. Hoping that Hermione wasn't capable of cold blooded murder.

The girl's magic swirled in the air around her and she felt tears well as she tried to describe the feeling of Hermione's magic and the first word she used was 'dark'. She was in love with a dark witch, a devil. Minerva belonged on the side of the light…right? Except…

"Why shouldn't I kill Dumbledore before he could make any more noise? Spread any more lies about me and my wolves? All because I refused to let him wipe my memory as a child. Why should I be forced to forget the satisfying feeling of ripping those bastards to shreds? And now he wants revenge because of something an eleven year old child did…why shouldn't I stop him before this gets any worse, Minerva? I'm here to lead the wolves in a war. He's obviously the leader of that war."

Minerva bit her lip and closed her eyes against the onslaught of words. Albus was only trying to help Hermione when the girl turned against him and Minerva as well. Wasn't she in the wrong? But on the other hand, she was just a child at the time! A child who was able to force Minerva's hand in marriage...She let loose a sob, this was all so confusing.

Hermione pulled Minerva into her arms and held to her tightly. "I understand how difficult this is. I will give you space, of course. Go speak to whomever you need. I recommend you speak to Remus…see how he feels about my visit. Even…" she spat, "Even Albus if you must. But you WILL alert me should you decide to do so." Hermione exhaled and after receiving no response, she whispered softly, "Would you like for me to leave?"

Minerva tightened her grip on the woman and whispered, "No." As confused as she was, one thing was certain: she needed Hermione nearby. She felt the woman exhale relieved. Minerva took comfort in the fact that her wife had no desire to leave either. "I just need…time."

Hermione began to gently rub her back and they stayed there for an untold amount of time.

* * *

A/N: Watcha think?


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: um...well...it uh...it gets a little ah...kinky...it earned the M rating guys...I really shouldn't write when I'm horny. All manner of things pop up...hm...ah...sincerely hope no one under 18 reads this...then again...i heard about that when i was 16...so...Enjoy!

* * *

"Well yes she is very ah…" Remus trailed off as he searched for a word to describe Hermione. Luckily, Minerva came to his rescue,

"She's a brute! Violent! Rash! Cruel! A bloody murderer!" She was pacing and tossing her hands around.

"She's a wolf, Minerva. Though, I suspect you know that very well…"

He smirked at Minerva's impression of a tomato. She regally sat across from him, trying to regain some dignity, "That is not the point. How can you defend her after that?" She gestured to the kitchen.

He sipped his coffee and sighed, "Well, she was right."

Minerva rolled her eyes, "She could've been right without shoving your head into the table and threatening to mangle you."

He nodded in agreement, "This is true, but I would not have listened, nor would I have taken her threat seriously."

She looked at him, "Did you talk to her, Remus?"

Remus smiled, "I have a date with her soon."

"That's wonderful!" she said, happy for him. They were all growing tired of watching the two of them circle around each other. Even Albus and she had a second of truce as they discussed Remus. Though it was short lived, Minerva had been glad to see her friend was still there.

"All because of Hermione."

Minerva sighed, "She contemplated having Albus assassinated."

Remus leaned forward and caught her eye, "Minerva, he's trying to commit genocide. Would you rather she let me and any son I may have be tossed in a cage to fight for our life?"

She shook her head, "Of course not. I just-"

"I know he's your friend Minerva, but the truth is, he's declared war against us. And by proxy, you. I'm certain you can speak to Hermione about trying to sit down with him and talk. Either peace will come, or you will see that he is no longer the man you knew."

She nodded, "Perhaps. But I fear she would only bash his head in the moment she could."

He frowned, "Minerva, Hermione is violent yes, but she is no fool. Nor is she a liar. If she gives her word that she will behave then you need only worry about Albus. She is not some bloodthirsty hound. She is an Alpha who does not take well to subordination in her pack, Human or wolf."

Minerva reddened, properly chastened.

Remus sipped his drink, "If it helps, try not to focus on the actual act of violence, but the reason. She slammed my head into the table to ensure I would listen. I have never received an order from her. At least, not an order that required me to do something I was unwilling to do. So, she forced me. What else has she done?"

Minerva related the incident with Greyback, and as she said it aloud, she almost felt foolish for it being an issue. She did as Remus suggested, focusing on the reason and she had an inkling of what the man would say.

Remus hummed, "He's a brutal man with no respect for anything alive or dead. Except the Alpha. Whom he respects because not only did she take away his wolf, but she beat the shit out of him. As for tossing him like a rag doll, well…any wolf would react the same when his or her mate is insulted."

They sat there silently while Minerva turned the thought over in her head. Eventually, she stammered out, "W-What about the p-possesiveness? She…"

Remus shrugged, "We wolves are possessive. In a good way of course. She does not see you as her property, but you belong to her, just as she belongs to you. It only seems one sided as you do not yet feel it. But you will. Oh and….well as the mate to the Alpha, you are expected to…" He sighed, looking for the right words, "Why would we trust her when her own mate refuses to do so? The one person who loves her more than anyone on this earth? If you wouldn't follow her into battle, why would we?"

Minerva nodded and stood. "Thank you, Remus. I hope everything goes well with Tonks."

He smiled and walked her to the fireplace, "Of course. Feel free to drop by anytime, Minerva and thank you."

* * *

Stepping into a silent house, Minerva looked around for her wife. The hair on the back of her neck raised.

A telltale sign that she was being watched, but there was no one in sight, human or otherwise, so Minerva decided to go to her study and begin working on her lesson plans for the year. It was only a month until school began. Of course, there weren't many changes to make, so it didn't require much besides a review of everything and a few tweaks.

Those few tweaks lasted until late in the night.

Standing, Minerva stretched and then shivered at the unnatural quietness. There wasn't a single sound made. Her eyes widened and she checked the moon. Surely it wasn't full twice in a row?

It wasn't. So where was Hermione?

Her breathing increased and she attempted to move silently about the house.

BANG!

"Bloody hell!"

Well…half-heartedly. How was she to know that table would be there? In the same spot it's been for years…since she was a child...

Slowly, and more silently, she walked through the halls of the manor, listening for her wife. But there was no sound to give away her position, no golden eyes flashing in the shadows. Nothing.

Slowly, she pushed open the door to her room and…

Nothing.

She frowned. There were definitely eyes on her, so what was Hermione planning?

She smirked as a plan of her own came to mind. Hermione was definitely watching, so she would give her a show.

Slowly, she peeled of her robe with a slightly erotic sigh. Hands rose and hair fell with a relieved moan. She shook her hair out and ran her fingers through her long hair before moving it to expose one side of her neck. The side Hermione almost bit.

She shivered and moaned at the thought, tracing her finger over the spot and down to her shirt. Unbuttoning the shirt, she shrugged out of it and let it fall to the ground along with the skirt she was wearing. She hummed and removed her bra as well as her lace panties. Fully undressed, her arms raised in a stretch, showing off smooth curves. She smirked as she knew golden eyes were tracing her every curve. Slowly she crawled from the edge of her bed and laid down in the middle, her head on one of many pillows.

Her knees pulled up, she slowly spread her legs, wanting Hermione to see every inch of her. She felt a probe at her mind and instantly opened it. Because every inch of her belonged to Hermione, even her thoughts. She knew what Hermione was looking for. Knew she wanted to see that Minerva had come to grips with how Hermione acted. And once she saw, Hermione retreated. She whispered her name as she caressed her neck and her hand trailed down to circle around her hardened nipple, her eyes closed.

* * *

A shaky exhale escaped and was followed by a sharp inhale as dark magic began caressing her. Suddenly, her hands were forced above her head. She whimpered and her eyes opened to see angry golden eyes staring back.

"H-Hermione."

The wolf growled and Minerva looked down, submitting. Thrilling at the way it came so naturally to her.

"Alpha." She whispered.

Hermione banished her own clothes and leaned over Minerva on all fours. Her hand gripping Minerva's throat, the pressure not enough to cut off air, but enough to for her to feel the strength Hermione possessed, "That's right. I'm the fucking Alpha and someone has been very naughty."

Minerva's heart sped and her breathing picked up as it felt as though her nipples were being pinched even though Hermione's hands were still around her throat and on the bed.

Merlin the way this woman could control her body. Never had anyone made her feel so safe. Never would she have ever allowed anyone to control her this way. Never would she allow herself to be punished. Her eyes fluttered as the many different punishments Hermione might come up with passed through her mind.

Her thoughts were brought to a screeching halt as Hermione's hand tightened around her throat, cutting off oxygen.

"Pay attention."

Minerva nodded, her mouth dropping open, and Hermione kissed her roughly before pulling back, and easing the pressure on her throat. "Tsk. Where to start with you. Hm? Well…There was your little outburst with Greyback."

Hermione's other hand delivered a pinch to her nipple which had her moaning and writhing. "Not to mention the way you spoke to me when we returned home…depriving me of our wedding night…" She leant down and whispered in her ear,

"And I was going to let you taste me, Minerva. The way you begged to that night."

Minerva shuddered as she remembered falling to her knees before Hermione, desperate. "Please, I'm sorry! Let me taste you."

Hermione laughed. It was sinister and it sent chills down Minerva's spine, "That's not what I want to hear from you, Minerva."

She leaned down and growled low in Minerva's ear, "No what really agitates me is the way you doubt me so easily." The woman arched up as Hermione's magic, which had been at a relatively low level, suddenly amped up. Her body was on fire…she groaned, "Hermione! Please! I need you."

Hermione's hand shot down and she forced three fingers inside of Minerva who gave a loud guttural moan. "More! Please!" She begged, desperate to be filled by Hermione and her hips thrust against the hand that was steadily pumping in and out of her, fingers dragging against her walls and spreading her.

Hermione immediately complied and slid her pinky inside Minerva. The reaction was instant.

"FUCK!" she yelled. Her walls burned as she was stretched by Hermione's knuckles. She bore down on Hermione's hand, so close to her orgasm it felt as though she was about to burst out of her skin.

The girl began pumping slowly, her fingers spreading and hitting parts inside of her Minerva never knew existed. Her eyes were shut tight against the pleasure and her head tossed from side to side

This was more than she had ever taken inside of her, but it wasn't enough.

She looked down to see Hermione's golden eyes shining like never before, her canines sharp. She locked eyes with the witch. "More…" she whispered and Hermione's thumb began caressing her clit. Her head fell back against the pillow and she gave a violent shudder, so close to the edge, but her orgasm was still out of reach.

"More!" She demanded. Suddenly her hands were free and she gripped Hermione's hair and shoulder. Using the wolf as leverage for what was sure to be the most explosive orgasm she had ever had.

God would it always be like this? Would she always feel that the next orgasm would kill her with the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced in her life? Would she always be so desperate for Hermione to own her, fill her to the point of bursting?

Suddenly an image of her on all fours while Hermione pounded into her flashed before her eyes. It only made the pleasure that much _more_. She whimpered and howled, begging Hermione to fill her. She gasped as she felt Hermione's thumb join the other four fingers inside her. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the widest part of Hermione's hand pushed past the ring of muscle. Her voice returned as the woman pushed deeper and spread her fingers. "YES! Fuck, Hermione! I'm yours! I'm all yours!"

She hadn't even noticed Hermione's magic recede. But she most certainly noticed it returning.

Her body bowed and she felt as though she would levitate off the bed.

It was inside her. Hermione's dark, powerful, arousing magic was flowing through her veins. Her very blood resonated with the force of her climax. She was being branded with Hermione's magic and the hand that was buried deep inside her, caressing every inch of her. Her walls pulsed and spasmed around a powerful forearm and she could do nothing. She couldn't even pass out. She was forced to lie there, float there in some plane made of pure pleasure. She was going insane.

She was brought back to earth when a well lubricated finger pushed inside her puckered entrance. Apparently, the woman intended to possess all of Minerva's holes. She was literally sobbing, gripping Hermione as more fingers slid inside her, the hand in her pussy still flexing, still making her cum.

* * *

A dark pulse stopped everything.

No.

Slowed.

Everything was slowed, and she took it all in. The raggedness of her breath. Every twitch of Hermione's perfectly placed fingers. The fullness of her pussy and now her ass as the rest of Hermione's hand somehow slid inside. She took a deep shuddering breath and time began moving at a normal pace again.

Minerva could do nothing but whimper as her body exploded. Suddenly, all of the previous orgasms seem like a tickle. Orgasms that made her question if her heart could handle the pleasure were but a 1 on a scale of a million.

This…this feeling was so powerful, to call it an orgasm is to call the explosion of a star a small boom. There were no words for this. No sound. SHe was silent during the beginning of it. Her hand banged into the pillow, as she tossed it back. Her body bowed again and she knew her back had to be broken. She didn't even know the human body was capable of such things. She screamed. The sound coming from the very depths of her soul.

Such intense pleasure…perhaps the 'dark side' wasn't so bad….

* * *

A/N: Was that hot or not? Also I wrote a new story called Commit so please, go check that out, lemme know what you think. There's no sex in it. Shocked? I am...


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: **Trigger warning**! There is some hyperventilating towards the end and my attempt at describing a panic attack.

* * *

A week.

It was a week before the moon was full again, and Hermione was not a happy wolf. She was obviously agitated, spending the day fidgeting, snapping, snarling. Her golden eyes following Minerva everywhere she went. Minerva was torn between concern for Hermione's mental state and fear for her life. Minerva was curled up on the couch reading a book, or rather, staring at Hermione, while attempting to appear like she was reading.

The moon was shining down eerily on the younger woman who sat in a chair across from Minerva. The rays of light from the moon made her eyes shine in the light and the sharp point of her elongated canines seemed to gleam. The woman looked absolutely predatory, and there was no doubt as to who was her prey. Minerva swallowed as she thought of the centaurs chilling warning.

 _I have seen in the stars that this beast will bring you great harm._

"Don't."

Failing to appear like she was reading.

"Don't what dear?" She asked, her eyes returning to her book. They rolled as she realized it was upside down.

Hermione growled, "You reek of fear and it is oh so very tempting."

Minerva swallowed, "T-tempting?"

After the night Hermione had…utterly possessed Minerva's body, she had found a new interest in tempting the young woman. Her eyes fluttered at the thought of a repeat.

Hermione stood and walked around the couch, stalking her wife. "Yes. Tempting." When she was behind the couch, Minerva could hear the sound of bones craking, snapping as they rearranged themselves and grew behind Minerva. Soon a growl resounded in the room. As a tall shadow loomed over Minerva, she felt a tingle of fear run down her spine.

Oh…that kind of tempting.

Minerva swallowed and closed her eyes, breathing deeply. Trying to reign in her fear, but as she heard the werewolf's claws hit the ground, her heart only sped. It was a sound that had always haunted her throughout the manor. Simply put, it was….terrifying. Knowing that a predator was coming closer with every slow,

 _Tk…tk…tk…_

Another growl resonated, low and threatening. Minerva almost whimpered. She really should have paid heed to Hermione's warning to stay away that night.

How could she have forgotten that Hermione was a dangerous animal? That the moon did nothing but agitate her and bring out her more predatory instincts?

Hermione moved around to the front of the couch and her nose flared as she took in Minerva's scent. A sharp claw made it's way up from her leg, curled up under her, to her throat. Her eyes widened in fear as Hermione's hand wrapped around her throat and lifted her up. "Her-argh!" She gripped the wolf's wrist and kicked her legs as she rose into the air.

Suddenly, she was reminded of Hermione's parents.

Rather, what was left of them.

Hermione had warned her to stay away. The centaurs warned her of pain and yet, she was too stubborn to listen. So here she was, being lifted into the air and growled at by a very agitated werewolf.

Not Hermione.

A predator.

A killer.

She turned her head away, too afraid to look at the werewolf that was growling, teeth inches away from her neck. There was nothing arousing about tonight. Nothing loving. This was an animal that had found her meal.

Suddenly, she was released and Hermione ran out.

Coughing and holding to her almost crushed throat, Minerva tried to get her breathing under control, her heart thudding so loudly in her eardrums she almost didn't hear the howl released not too far from her front door. Almost.

At the sound, she did what all the other terrified creatures did at the sound. She scurried to safety. Running to her room, the woman closed the door and locked it, warded it against the girl. She was certain Hermione could break through them if she wanted, but at least Minerva would be warned. Door warded, Minerva relaxed marginally, having something between the werewolf and Minerva. Her breathing slowed, she dressed for sleep and laid in the bed.

Fear kept her up, but after awhile, exhaustion made her fall fast asleep, her dreams full of claws and sharp teeth jumping out at her.

* * *

The next morning, an unusually silent Minerva handed the paper to Hermione.

 ** _WEREWOLVES STRIKE AGAIN!_**

 ** _Dear readers, it is with a heavy heart and an upset stomach that I relay to you the unfortunate events of last night. As many of you may have noticed, the moon was unusually full. It is an undisputed fact that werewolves are capable of changing into their beastly forms only when the moon is full. We at the Prophet believe that the werewolves in response to the success of the previously mentioned law that would confine all werewolves until they kill each other. Our inside sources say that the law is currently being reconsidered by ministry officials. As a result of this, the wolves has somehow managed to force the moon into becoming full what seems like every Friday night. As is to be expected, there were several deaths and maulings last night. We at the prophet sent someone to each site of death and to visit the poor victims who are now cursed to bear the same fate as their attackers. The sight of the fatally wounded victims was absolutely horrendous. Blood and organs were sprawled about the area as well as limbs. It was as though the beast played fetch with the poor victims' body. Each scene was worse than the previous one. Wizarding England must not allow this to continue. We beg you. STAY INDOORS. If you meet a werewolf, RUN AND CALL THE MINISTRY. Many werewolves have gone unregistered, and as a result, the ministry needs your help to locate them and get these animals registered. Stay safe readers and never attempt to fight a werewolf on your own._**

Hermione growled loudly and tossed her cup. "GODDAMIT!" Minerva jumped and flinched as the cup shattered against the wall. Hermione spotted this and narrowed her eyes, "What is wrong with you today? No scolding on breaking your cup or my outburst?"

Minerva merely sipped her tea and waved her hand, fixing the cup, "Calm down."

Hermione frowned and it was then that she noticed the bruising around Minerva's neck. "Oh Merlin, Minerva did I hurt you last night?"

Minerva's eyes shot up and her hand raised to her throat, "I…"

Hermione moved around the table and caressed her neck sadly, ignoring the flinch, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Minerva sighed and relaxed, glad Hermione was back to normal. She could feel hands healing the bruising and ridding her of the ache, "It's fine. I shouldn't have been out here with you."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm going to kill that old bastard and his prodigy…"

Minerva looked up at her, "How, Hermione? How are you going to do anything when you can barely read a newspaper without trying to rip the house down?!"

Hermione's lips twitched, "I threw a cup, Minerva. That's hardly ripping the house down."

Minerva glared, "That's what you took from that?"

Hermione smiled and pulled the woman into her arms, trying not to be hurt as the woman tensed. She sighed and kissed the woman's throat, satisfied when she relaxed, "I'm sorry. I have a plan…."

Minerva hummed, "Truly?"

Hermione snorted, "Nope."

Minerva rolled her eyes before laughing, "Mutt." Hermione grinned, "I'll have you know I am a pure breed." Minerva pulled back, frowning, "Really?"

Hermione laughed, "Nope!"

Minerva slapped her arm and walked away, only to have her hand bumped into by a tall fluffy wolf. She shook her head and moved to the study, just as an owl began tapping on the door. She grabbed the letter and fed the owl some treats. He flew off after eating and Minerva settled on the couch with Hermione's huge furry head in her lap.

"It's from Hogwarts." She said with a frown.

 ** _Dear Minerva McGonagall,_**

 ** _I regret to inform you that due to the nature of your relationship with a known werewolf, I can no longer continue to employ you as the creatures and any who associate with them are officially considered dangerous. As of today, July 31_** ** _st_** ** _, you are no longer employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

 ** _You may gather your personal effects from your rooms and office any time before the start of class on August 15_** ** _th_** ** _. After you have gathered your items, please report to the Headmaster's office to have your signature removed from the wards and receive your last paycheck._**

 ** _I have valued your work at the school, and regret that I must sever you from the school, however I must place the safety of the students above any feelings I may have regarding you._**

 ** _Sincerely,_**

 ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 ** _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**

Minerva's heart stop. "N-no. H-He…I…"

Hermione changed into her human form and took the letter from Minerva's limp hands. She glanced at it and back to her wife who was now hyperventilating.

"Shit. Minerva, sweetie, can you hear me?"

She couldn't.

Minerva couldn't hear anything above the sound of her heart thudding in her chest and those cruel, cruel words, swirling about in her head.

 _ **You are no longer employed by Hogwarts.**_

"I…I…Wha….He can't….H-he can't…I…I can't…"

 _ **You are no longer employed by Hogwarts.**_

 _…a!..._

She couldn't breathe.

 _ **You are no longer employed by Hogwarts.**_

 _Min…_

Why couldn't she breathe?

 _ **You are no longer employed by Hogwarts.**_

 _…va!_

 _What_ was that sound?

 _ **You are no longer employed by Hogwarts.**_

 _Min...rva!_

Why was everything going black?

 _Minerva!_

 ** _As of today, July 31_** ** _st_** ** _, you are no longer employed by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Everyone likes Vampires right?

* * *

Hermione calmly but very angrily lifted her wife and carried her to bed. She laid a kiss on the woman's head and stroked her face gently. Her precious mate. Her anger rose and she pulled her hand back as it balled into a tight fist. Her breathing hard and heavy with barely contained anger, she walked out of the bedroom to the nearest window.

Breaking it, she howled the sound traveling through the forest to it's intended recipients. She paced in front of Minerva's bed, her lips twitching and pulling into a steadily growing snarl. It was getting harder and harder to control herself. Her ear twitched and she waved her hand to open and close the front door.

She heard them walking up the stairs and watched as the wolves from the forest hopped up on the bed and curled around Minerva. The sight warmed her heart for a few seconds before she remembered why she called to wolves to her. A few sat at the foot of her bed and Hermione nodded as she left. The image of her mate fainting playing in her head over and over again.

* * *

"REMUS!" She barked loudly at the man's house. He immediately stood, on edge from the angry energy rolling of Hermione in waves. Whoever pissed her off was seriously going to regret it.

"I want him _dead."_ She hissed and Remus frowned, confused and more than a little afraid,

"Who?"

"Fucking _Dumbledore_. He fired her! His best fucking professor, my mate, and then blamed _me_. She's passed out in the manor and oh I am rip out his _fucking intestines_ and use them as his noose while I chew on his bones like a fucking toy!" She yelled pacing. "I will paint the room red with his blood and use his skin for a fucking lampshade!"

Remus raised his hands in calming motion, trying not to conjure that image in his mind, "Hermione. We've discussed this."

Hermione growled, her eyes burning, "I don't give a FUCK what we discussed!" She grabbed his shirt, banging him into a wall and lifted him.

"He. Fired. My. Wife."

She lowered him to the ground, "Albus Dumbledore is a _dead man_ and I am going to revel in his final moments with my hands around his throat!"

Remus, glad to be back on the ground, quickly tried a different, "You're right. He is. And I know that you will make certain of it. But we can't – "

Hermione growled and his eyes fluttered. This conversation was a land mine. Hermione's magic began to make the house shake and she took on a demonic look. He swore he saw fire in her eyes. He amended his sentence,

"We _shouldn't_ barge into Hogwarts and…let you have at him. It would only make everyone believe the things in the Daily Prophet. "

Hermione punched the wall beside his head, her hand pushing through all the way to her shoulder and Remus made a note to change his underwear later. Growling, Hermione stalked around the room, "That fucking bastard. He wants a war? Fine! I'll give him a fucking war. Wizarding England is going to regret this. Everyone will fucking pay." Her fists balled and her magic shot out with her final word, something that hasn't happened since the day Minerva found her,

"EVERYONE!"

Remus cried out in pain as he was tossed back into the wall along with nearly every other item in the house. He fell to the ground and, holding his likely bruised ribs, looked up as Hermione stood there.

Panting, she turned and walked out of his home, certain of what she was about to do next. Dumbledore and the rest of the entire world was going to regret crossing her. She would make certain of that.

Hermione apparated to a forest and growled, "Vladamire! I accept your deal."

The trees rustled and Hermione nodded before returning to the manor.

* * *

Minerva came back to consciousness slowly, her heart heavy in her chest. She was fired.

How could he have done this too her? Did their years of friendship mean nothing? Tears rolled down her face. Did years on the battlefield mean nothing to him?

Tears fell down her face as she realize the answer: Yes. Her history with Albus was nothing. He had drawn a very clear line.

"Minerva."

She closed her eyes and curled up in the bed. Hermione crawled in behind her and kissed the back of her neck. "I'm going to take care of this. I promise. He will die a slow painful death and you will be back at Hogwarts."

Minerva turned into Hermione's embrace and chose to take small comfort in the determination behind the words. Hermione would fix this. "How?"

Hermione kissed her head and held her tight as she sighed,

"Vampires." Minerva pulled back and looked at her, confused. Hermione elaborated, "Apparently, there have been some people interested in researching vampires. The few they did get ahold of were rejected candidates. They released their research and now people are of the belief that vampires are kind courteous people who don't wish to be bothered."

Minerva sat up, her curiosity outweighing her depression if only for a few moments, "I read that. Was it false?"

Hermione laughed, "Incredibly. Vampires are far from kind. And certainly not courteous. They'll snap your neck for fun. They are prone to torture, much like the original. Biting and not adding the coagulant, they'll drink two drops of your blood and tell you it was so filthy you don't deserve to live, making you watch them drain your family while you bleed out.

Vlad the Impaler started the entire vampire line or at least, he is the first traceable vampire. Vlad was fond of torture and murder. He's slayed entire villages, burnt them to the ground. His acts were horrific and one day he somehow captured a wizard. For reasons I'm unaware of, Vlad drank his blood. It changed him. He was stronger, faster, not capable of magic, but he became magical. The only way for a person to become a vampire is to commit multiple murders and then drink the blood of a wizard. So no, Vampires are not kind. None of them have unwillingly become vampires. None of them are unhappy about what they are. They keep a wizard chained up so they can feed him to the ones they wish to change. They don't need magical blood to live though. It is the act of killing that sustains them. The violence. They feed on the wizard, change, and then are released back into society."

Minerva's eyes widened, "Are they truly immortal?"

Hermione shook her head, "Not at all. They simply stop aging outwardly. They have the life span of wizards, perhaps a decade or three longer, but certainly not forever. Though they do recycle names. Male leaders always takes on the name Vlad. Sometimes Vladimir, sometimes Vlad and sometimes, Dracul. Female leaders take on the name Erzsébet or Elizabeth. As for killing them…we are the only ones capable of doing so. The venom in our saliva that changes a man to a wolf is deadly to a vampire."

Minerva digested the information, "And how is enlisting these bloodthirsty people going to help us?" Hermione nodded,

"Well because of that article, the vampires are looking for some way to scare everyone and slip off hidden without invoking a hunt for them. While I was traveling, I met Vladimir and he proposed that they go on a killing spree. There is truly nothing the wizarding world can do to stop them. While they cause mass hysteria, we negotiate with the ministry. We will 'stop' the vampires and they will leave us alone."

Minerva shook her head, "They will never go through with it."

Hermione nodded, "I've considered that, as has Vladimire. Either way it goes, the vampires win, and we have done them a favor. If the ministry refuses, we will simply kill them and replace the minister with a fair man or a sympathizer at the very least."

Minerva softly asked, "How am I supposed to be okay with this?"

Hermione kissed her head, "If we do nothing, thousands will die. All over the world. It's not just England that is having problems Minerva…It's everywhere. I'm not sure how, but Dumbledore has managed to spark a homicidal fire worldwide.

Say the word Minerva, and I'll cancel this. But when this law passes and they begin to hunt us, both the vampires and the wolves will attack everyone. It will be an all-out war."

Hermione held her breathe, hoping the woman would see reason.

Minerva sighed, "I…I trust you Hermione. When will this begin?"

Hermione smiled and exhaled happily, "November. It will take a while to get the word spread and a plan made out. I'm not certain how long it will take, but I think you will be headmistress at the very by next school year. Or just a teacher. Whatever you want love. Either way, that bastard will be dead. His remains framed on our wall."

She nuzzled Minerva and the woman found herself at odds. On one hand, the things Hermione was saying and planning were severely against everything she had been taught. On the other hand…

* * *

Hermione kissed her and growled against her lips, "I will tear him to shreds for what he has done to you and present his crushed skull on a platter." She moved on top of the woman and laid gentle kisses to her throat, down until she was settled between Minerva's legs. Her hands tangled in Hermione's hair and she moaned, her body at odds with her mental turmoil.

On the other hand, Albus deserved this. It felt good to plot against him. The man had abandoned all sense of reason and perhaps it _was_ time someone new took over the ministry. Perhaps this could spark a change in the creature laws.

 _You'll be killing countless people._ A voice whispered. Minerva gripped Hermione's hair tighter and counted the voice with logic.

All of the deaths were a terrible causality….but they would be saving more than they were taking….

 _You heard her. This is more than just death. They will torture them._

Minerva whimpered and Hermione ran a soothing thumb over her hips. Her magic flooded the room, squishing the little voice in her head, changing it.

 _It's them or you. Do you really want him to kill Remus? Hermione? Your future children?_

 _Albus betrayed you. For what? Wounded pride? Because a child managed to control his mind? He shouldn't have tried to wipe her memory. He shouldn't have tried to attack her. She acted on instinct. She was a child, a severely abused child._

Minerva looked down at Hermione. Her eyes were closed, but she had a look of love on her face.

 _You know this woman. Hermione doesn't attack, she reacts. None of this would have happened if Albus had left her alone. She would never have suggested this if there wasn't another option. This is Albus's fault. All of it. And for the countless lives he is damning for his wounded pride, he deserves to die._

"Yesss." She hissed as she arched her back.

 _You must not let him define you. Do not get trapped in his label of light and dark. This is life and death. We are not the bad guys._

Minerva moaned and tugged on Hermione's hair, pulling her tight against her clit. "Hermione!" she yelled as she came, the magic slowly receding. Minerva lay there panting as Hermione slowly kissed back up her body.

 _This will be bloody…but he left us with no choice. He must pay along with everyone else. They all will pay._ The voice whispered and Minerva exhaled, at ease. Hermione's lips brushed over hers and she kissed the woman, accepting the decision.

* * *

That Friday night, the moon was full. Having learned her lesson last week, Minerva locked herself in the bedroom. She probably should've retreated to Hogwarts. Minerva shook her head. Not Hogwarts...She wasn't even sure how she was going to get her stuff from there. She sighed, sadly.

Suddenly, the doors flew open and Hermione stood in the doorway, naked and bloody, her eyes glowing. Minerva gasped and then moaned as the woman's magic hit her so suddenly she immediately came. Writhing on the bed, the veins in her neck popped as she vocalized the overwhelming pleasure. Her hair dark hair fanned on the pillow as she arched.

Hermione practically ripped the white sheets off of her and attacked Minerva's mouth with a vicious kiss, using her teeth, tongue: Hermione did not hold back. Minerva moaned and tangled her hands in the woman's hair, not caring about the blood. Hermione's lips blazed a trail to her neck and the girl bit down roughly, sucking and bruising the skin. Licking her as though Minerva were a meal she was going to eat alive and in that moment, Minerva felt like it. Minerva spread her legs wide and Hermione thrust her hips into the woman, sending shocks through her body.

"Look at me." Hermione said after pulling away. Her voice was rough, raw. Her words were growled and it made Minerva shiver. Something was different about the woman, but she was too aroused to care. Minerva blinked her vision clear and inhaled deeply at the sight in front of her.

God what was wrong with her?

Hermione was covered in blood and it made Minerva so wet, she was certain there was a puddle beneath her. "What…who…" she asked breathlessly.

Hermione kissed her and growled, "Does it matter?"

Minerva shook her head. Because it really didn't. Hermione's glorious abs were painted red with blood and her face and arms were splattered with it. Her eyes glowing and her arms were not quite human, elongated with dripping wet claws. She looked frightening, reminiscent of the night Minerva found her and all Minerva wanted to do was have her way with the woman. The fact that Hermione had killed someone and run straight to her...sharp, bloody teeth glinted in the moonlight and Minerva offered her throat. Thrilled as Hermione immediately latched on to her offering, pouncing on her.

"Fuck!" Minerva yelled caught up in the dark magic swirling around her. She was drowning in her arousal and Minerva gave in to the dark feeling. "Fuck me, Hermione!"

She could see in Hermione's eyes that, mentally, the woman was more animal than anything and it was infectious. Minerva wanted nothing more than to experience the animalistic lust she saw reflected in brilliant gold orbs. It unleashed her own inner animal. As Hermione's teeth bit down, nearly penetrating skin, she became frustrated with the wolf's restraint. She growled, "Rip me to shreds, Alpha!"

Hermione growled loudly at that and gripped Minerva's hair, making her arch her neck further, "Be careful what you ask for, mate. Such fragile skin, I might lose control and accidentally end you right here…"

Claws scratched at her skin, leaving red marks that pebbled with drops of blood. Minerva gripped the sheets, hissing and Hermione snarled, sounding like the predator she was. She licked up the blood from the cuts, moaning at the flavor. "Gods, you're fucking delicious."

Minerva ripped the sheets in her hand as she felt the sting from Hermione's tongue. The magic kept sending her over the edge but the pain from Hermione's claws made her reach new heights as the line between pleasure and pain blurred.

"Please!" she yelled. She felt herself being prepared again for Hermione's bite. She tried to restrain herself, remembering what Hermione said, but her magic was far to arousing to resist. Minerva had no choice but to ask for what she truly wanted. "Claim me, Hermione! Make me yours! Take me!"

Hermione growled and straddled Minerva's twitching abdomen, grinding herself on the woman. She wrapped her hands around Minerva's throat and squeezed, cutting off oxygen. Simultaneously, something began thrusting into both of Minerva's holes. She ached to scream, to let Hermione know how amazing she felt, how badly she needed to be claimed, but the hands around her throat prevented all of this and it only made it that much better. She looked in the woman's eyes, seeing the brilliant glow from them and fell apart underneath the woman. Her orgasm blinding her for a few seconds.

Hermione's hands loosened and a throaty scream escaped, hoarse. Minerva came down from the high to find Hermione cutting off her oxygen again, grinding on her soaked, convulsing stomach. She leaned down and kissed Minerva, close to her own orgasm.

"Don't you get it? You're already mine! And when I turn you, you'll be my little bitch in heat!" She yelled and Minerva nodded in agreement, holding the hands constricting her airflow. Hermione released her throat, "Say it!"

Immediately, Minerva moaned and screamed, "I'm yours! Hermione! Gods! I belong to you! Only you!" she yelled. Hermione moaned and hooked her legs under Minerva's bringing their soaking lips together.

They both cried out at the pleasure and Minerva began yelling, even as she came, "I'm yours! Fuck! All – uhhh goooods – yours! Hermione! Yours!"

Her words threw Hermione over the edge and they rolled over, Minerva kissing her roughly as she sat up and rode Hermione roughly, "And you belong to me Alpha!"

Hermione moaned, "Fuck yes!" She was surprised but thoroughly satisfied at the way Minerva was riding her. The sight of blood on the woman made her snarl and she flipped them over. She rubbed her body over Minerva's and set about licking the blood off the woman.

Minerva looked at what she was doing and her jaw dropped. "Shit Hermione…that's…oh Merlin that's so wrong but….fuck." She said and let her head fall back unable to handle the conflicting emotions from watching Hermione lick blood off of her. Hermione chuckled and began biting at her, sharp nails dragging over her skin and making her bleed. Hermione licked it up all up and moved her mouth down to Minerva's soaking pussy. She began aggressively eating the woman out, biting and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

Minerva's hips jumped and her head rose to look down at the woman just in time to see Hermione latch onto her clit and move her head around pulling at it like an animal. She came immediately, the magic helping take her to heights of pleasure she had never known and she clamped her thighs around Hermione's head, screaming.

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione licked at her thighs and gently kissed the scratches she left behind. Minerva pulled her up and smashed their lips together, enjoying the grazes against Hermione's sharp canines.

She pulled back, their foreheads resting together, and shook her head, chuckling,

"You are putting me through some changes Hermione…I really shouldn't have enjoyed watching you lick blood off my skin." Her voice was rough and Minerva almost blushed as she realized why.

Hermione smirked and stole a chaste kiss, "Mm, wait until it's Albus's blood."

Minerva shook her head and hit Hermione's arm lightly, "Don't say things like that…"

Hermione chuckled darkly near her ear, "You're right…I wouldn't dare lick that bastard's blood." She gripped her chin and they locked eyes, "But it's true Minerva. No matter who or what…I will kill them for you and we will bathe in the blood of your enemies."

Minerva kissed Hermione and tried to convince herself that the statement did not warm her heart…among other things.

* * *

A/N: Yeah...we're getting a little dark. Please review! It's at like 89. Help me hit 100! Make my dream come true!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Woohoo! 105 reviews! You people rock! Enjoy!

* * *

"Minerva."

The woman in question sighed and set her cup down. "I don't want to, Hermione."

Hermione moved onto the couch and nuzzled her. Minerva scratched her head and Hermione gave a content hum. They sat there for a few minutes, before Hermione tried again, "You have to."

Tears slowly slid down her face, at the pain those words brought, "I-I know."

Hermione kissed them away, "I'll go with you. We can scare the pants off of him. Maybe channel the Weasley twins and leave a bunch of pranks around the castle? Perhaps something special for whoever moves into your office and rooms?"

Minerva chuckled despite her tears. She sniffed and nodded.

Hermione squeezed her hand, "Best get it over with. Don't worry. You'll be back. You're just taking a much needed vacation. And who knows," she placed kisses on Minerva's neck and laid a hand on her belly, "Perhaps you'll decide not to return and instead take care of your litter. Wolves tend to have four to six pups you know."

Minerva's eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, "Oh Merlin, Hermione I'll kill you. You'll kill me!"

Hermione smirked and nuzzled the woman with her nose, "I want maybe two litters? Three?"

Minerva huffed, "I'm not some breeding cow! I'd like to be able to walk afterwards!"

Hermione laughed and pulled the woman up, "Come on. We'll discuss it later. For now, we have some business to attend to."

Minerva sobered and sighed, "Fine."

* * *

With that, they apparated to the castle and Minerva held her head high as she walked through the gates and up to her office. Hermione whispered in her ear and Minerva's lip twitched as she nodded almost imperceptibly. Walking through the halls, they subtly flick their wands and Hermione allowed a few items to drop from her sleeves and pant legs.

Minerva inhaled deeply as she stood at the door to her room, a sense of sadness suddenly overcoming her. Hermione grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. Minerva's eyes fluttered and she took a deep breath. He would pay. Hermione would make certain of it.

Resolved, she opened the door and waved her wand, putting everything into suitcases and shrinking them. Meanwhile, Hermione waved her own wand about and Minerva smirked, "What are you doing over there?"

Hermione shrugged with a mischievous look, "Oh nothing. Just leaving a present. Everywhere. Merlin help the soul that steps in this room."

Minerva shook her head and put the suitcases in her pocket, sighing at the sight of her empty office. Hermione wrapped her arms around the woman, "You know…we never did get to do anything in here."

Minerva chuckled, "You were too busy scaring everyone."

Hermione hummed and began laying kisses on a smooth neck and running her hands over her body, "Mm. True. Let's rectify that…" She said and slipped her hands inside the woman's robe.

"Hermione…" She said breathlessly and moaned as fingers began tweaking her nipples. Slowly, she moved her hands up on top of the ones on her breast and squeezed, her knees nearly giving out. Tilting her head back, she tangled her hands in curls and brought Hermione's lips to meet hers for a passionate kiss.

Breathless, Minerva whispered, "God I love how tall you are." She laid her head back on Hermione's shoulders, her ass grinding into the heated groin behind her.

Hermione smirked as she trailed one hand down the woman's stomach. Minerva shuddered as she felt hands cup her heated core. She turned around in Hermione's arms and they moved to the desk. Hopping on top of it, Hermione began laying kisses to Minerva's throat and neck, making her moan softly. Sinking to her knees, the brunette wrapped her hands around Minerva's waist and lavished her attention on soft milky breasts. Minerva's pulled Hermione's head closer as she felt a hot suction on her aching nipples. "Yesss…" She hissed and gasped as a tongue began lashing at her sensitive skin, her neglected clit begging for attention. Hermione switched breasts and nuzzled the mound before running her lips over the tip of the untouched nipple.

"Alpha…please." Minerva begged and shuddered as Hermione immediately complied. Her nipple was enveloped in a burning hot suction and she arched her back, pressing towards the wonderful sensation. "Hermione…"

Hermione slid her hand down to cup the heat between Minerva's thighs and gave a pleased hum at how wet her wife was.

"If I had known office sex would make you this wet…" Before Minerva could respond, two fingers began pressing at her entrance,

"A-ah!" She shook as those fingers moved up to rub her clit in slow circles. Her hips began gyrating and her lips become locked in a passionate kiss. Minerva swiftly lost the battle of dominance with Hermione's tongue as those fingers dipped back into her entrance, gathering her arousal.

Pulling back, Hermione brought her fingers up to Minerva's mouth and immediately, they were pulled into a hot mouth and sucked clean, making Hermione moan. The two of them stared in each other's eyes, love clear in their gazes. Minerva took a deep breath and pulled Hermione into a fierce hug. She needed her strength, her confidence.

"Hermione…take me." Minerva whispered and Hermione nodded. She knew exactly what the woman wanted. Minerva allowed herself to slide off the desk and bent over it. After a few more grazes to her throbbing clit, Hermione entered her with two, then three fingers, making Minerva moan as the stretch burned. After pumping several times, Hermione slowly added her pinky to the three fingers and Minerva gripped the desk tightly with a hissed, "Yesss."

Minerva moaned as Hermione pumped slowly, letting her get used to the feeling. She let the brunette take control, "Oh, Alpha…" she moaned and Hermione laid a kiss at the base of her spine making her shudder. Slowly, a thumb was added and Minerva gave a high wine as Hermione pushed the widest part of her hand inside of her. Minerva came hard, gripping the desk as Hermione spread her fingers, stretching Minerva.

Then, Hermione's free hand wrapped around her and began rubbing her clit in tight circles. "Fuck!" She yelled and Hermione moaned from behind her. "Merlin I love you. You're so amazing Minerva. Taking half of my arm inside you. You're so strong." She whispered in her ear and Minerva tilted her head towards Hermione, letting the conviction behind the words transform into a confidence she didn't possess. "Cum for me, Minerva. Cum so we can deal with that bastard and go home. I want you in my arms all day. Cum, my love."

Minerva sobbed with the force of her orgasm, her entire body taught as lightening traveled through her body. Her stomach clenched tight, the muscles burning and stinging, only serving to drive her pleasure higher. She sobbed the woman's name as it seemed like she was held in that state of pleasure for hours. Every single muscle was on fire as she clenched around Hermione's strong arm.

"H-Hermione!" She stuttered out with a strained voice. Hermione only moaned and kissed her neck before pulling her hand out.

Minerva fell to the desk with a sob and curled up over the desk as the last vestiges of her orgasm faded. Hermione licked her hand clean and began rubbing at her clit as she watched her wife twitch from her explosive orgasm. Hermione bent over with the force of her orgasm and moaned against Minerva's back.

Minerva licked her dry lips and panted out, "I love you so much."

Hermione kissed her shoulder and chuckled, "And I you, my little screamer. I thought you were going to crack a window."

Minerva burst into giggles, wincing slightly at the pull on her abdominal muscles.

Slowly, they dressed, unsure of when they initially lost their clothes and Minerva kissed her gently. "Thank you. I needed that, but I still….I don't think I can face him, Hermione. Not without murdering him or bursting into tears."

Hermione pulled her into an embrace and rubbed her back, "You're almost done Minerva. Look, here's what's going to happen, Okay? We're going to go in, head high. I'm going to taunt him, scare him a little, then you're going to scold me, as usual. He's going to make some snide comment, and I'll make one back and you'll be all," She took on a terrible Scottish accent, "Loch, lassies! Curb your tempers nigh and give me some scotch!"

Minerva scoffed and hit Hermione's arm as she chuckled, "That was terrible."

Hermione put a finger under Minerva's chin and lifted her face, still talking in the accent, "Aye, but it made my wee bonnie smile."

Minerva blushed and rolled her eyes. "Alright. Just stop talking like that. My ancestors are rolling in their graves"

Hermione laughed and kissed her forehead. "Okay, so you'll break us up. I'll stand behind you, eyes aglow and threatening as he does his thing. I'll check you over for any extra spell and then we'll leave."

Minerva took a deep breath. They had a plan. A terrible one with awful accents, but it was something. An idea of how things were going to go. Hermione would do all the talking. She kissed Hermione's cheek. "Thank you, Hermione." Her lips twitched, "Perhaps I'll give you a treat when we go home."

Hermione's jaw dropped as Minerva petted her head and walked out, snickering.

"Oy!" she called chasing after the woman, "I am not a dog!"

* * *

Walking up to the headmaster's office, Minerva took another deep breath and smiled as she heard Hermione drop a few party favors in the stairwell. Soon the stairs stopped and they walked into his office. Albus looked up at them with a blank look and Minerva internally felt her heart drop. Even when they were staring down Tom Riddle and his group of followers there was a sparkle in his eyes.

"Albus." Minerva said tersely.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione said pleasantly. She sat down carelessly in the chair in front of his desk and stole a candy. "How are you old friend?! I was just telling Minerva about our old meetings! You know when you were practically my servant. Ah the trouble you kept me out of those days. I probably should've been in Azkaban. You were a wonderful friend, Albus!"

Minerva said nothing and watched the almost imperceptible shift in his face.

Hermione stood, leaned over his desk and smirked, "Why so silent?!" She turned away from him, letting him know that she knew he wouldn't dare touch her. "Minerva? Any clue?"

Minerva gave her a look and Hermione winked. Turning back, she taunted, "I think it's because he's working on those mental barriers. Afraid I'll break through again?" She smirked at the man, "Or do you think you'll break through mine? I promise, all you'll see is a less than proper Minerva and I doubt you'd want that. We all know your affinities lie for the – "

"Hermione!" Minerva yelled. "Behave!"

Sighing, Hermione moved to the chair beside her wife. "Yes, dear. Don't worry Albus. I have no intention of taking you over again. Though I doubt it'd be very difficult. It wasn't then and I was a child!" She laughed and Albus clenched his fists. His wand suddenly appeared in his hand.

Hermione growled and Minerva marveled at the quick flash of worry on Albus's face. She spoke sternly, "Calm down. Both of you."

Albus steeled himself and with a cold voice, spoke. "I was merely preparing to remove Professor – excuse me – Ms. McGonagall from the wards."

Hermione retreated and she huffed, pulling Minerva to stand in front of her, "That's Mrs. McGonagall to you." Hermione squeezed her waist encouragingly and Minerva relaxed marginally.

Albus stood and moved around his desk. Hermione allowed her magic to push against him roughly, a warning, and Minerva watched his eyes.

She almost smiled from the sheer pleasure she took in seeing the apprehension in his eyes. Almost as though she could sense her thoughts, she felt Hermione chuckle and kiss her head.

Albus waved his wand over the woman and Minerva trembled as she felt the air shift around her. This place was her home, but suddenly, it felt a little less welcoming.

"There." Albus said, a cruel twinkle in his eye, "You are no longer welcomed here."

Hermione growled and Albus's eyes moved up to her golden ones. Knowing he was outmatched, he moved back to his desk. Hermione squeezed Minerva's waist and covered her in magic, checking for anything malicious or unwanted. Seeing nothing, she nodded and guided the stricken woman out. She growled dangerously, "I'll be seeing you around, Albus. Enjoy your life while it lasts."

With that, they stepped into the staircase and after a few seconds, a flash happened and Minerva screamed as they jumped around, colors exploding with a loud bang at their feet. "Hermione! What the bloody hell?!" she yelled as the golden eyed woman laughed. Hermione didn't answer as she too jumped around dodging the exploding toys.

Soon Minerva began laughing as well and they ran out of the stair case, doubling over with laughter as they escaped the chaos. Chuckling intermittently they walked through the castle, Hermione waving her wand as they left. Minerva lips lifted into a small grin, unwilling to deny herself a bit of happiness. "What exactly are you doing?"

Hermione snickered as she pulled out a handful of Weasely products. "Wreaking havoc!" She tossed them up and Minerva watched as the toys circled mid-air and shot down the hallways. "Here. Special made." She handed Minerva a few, "Think of where you want them to go and they shoot off, planting themselves in the best spot."

Minerva smirked and rolled her eyes as she joined in, "I can't believe I'm doing this. You are a terrible influence."

Toys planted, they left the castle and Hermione turned them around a few steps out of the doors. "Oh look, Hogwarts is throwing you a vacation party."

Minerva raised a brow and watched fireworks shoot out the windows. They all shot above the castle and exploded in beautiful colors of red and green and blue. Hermione pulled the woman in an embrace and kissed her head as they watched. Minerva gasped tearfully as the fireworks spelled out words.

 _Have a good vacation Minerva. Come back soon._

 _Love, Hogwarts_

"Oh Hermione." She whispered and their lips met in a gentle loving kiss. Hermione's eyes opened and she glanced behind Minerva. Golden orbs twinkled and she disengaged from the kiss, "Um, Minerva, I think we'd better run."

Minerva looked behind them and saw Filch limping towards them along with a blackened, limping, furious Albus and a harried looking Trelawney. Minerva laughed, "My god what did you do?"

Silence.

"Hermione?"

She turned around and saw the brunette running away.

"Minerva!" Someone shouted angrily.

She turned back to see Filch near her and jumped, running after her wife, laughing. Quickly, she ran past the wards and towards Hermione's waiting arms.

"Jump!" She said with a smile and Minerva rolled her eyes at the cliché before jumping. Hermione caught her and disapparated.

* * *

Hermione spun them around and gently set Minerva down, smiling, "Welcome to the start of your vacation."

Minerva, still laughing, looked to see that they were in the same clearing as the first night Hermione had returned from her travels. This time, there were two chairs and a table with books on them, along with soft music playing. Hermione smiled and they began swaying. Minerva sighed happily in the woman's arms, "Thank you, Hermione. I'm not sure I could've survived that without you. I most certainly wouldn't be smiling."

Hermione held her tightly, "I'd do anything for you Minerva." They stopped swaying and Hermione pulled Minerva's face up to her own. She cupped the woman's face and tried to pour every ounce of her devotion into the shining green eyes. "I love you. I'd do anything to see you happy, to make you smile. Anything. Minerva…if you want to leave. To live our life in peace somewhere far away, we can. Everything is set in motion. All I would have to do is let Remus know and we'd be free of duty."

Minerva smiled and kissed her fiercely. "Hermione…I could never ask you to abandon _our_ wolves."

Hermione's eyes widened and she smiled before kissing Minerva and dipping her. She smirked at the flushed woman, "Speaking of our wolves…"

She let the woman fall the short distance to the ground and immediately, she was attacked by the wolves from the forest. Minerva laughed as her face was licked and bumped with wet noses. After awhile, Minerva found her bearing and managed to sit up. Hermione watched as her mate petted the wolves, scratching their heads, and kissing the young pups. A rumble sounded from Minerva's stomach and Hermione's lips twitched, "Hungry?"

Minerva stood, her cheeks flushed, "Famished, actually."

* * *

All in all, it was a wonderful evening and Minerva almost forgot she wasn't truly on vacation. They ate dinner, and silently read until there was no sunlight. When the stars began to shine in the dark sky, they turned on their sides and embraced each other. They used the embrace to explore the intimacy between them, nuzzling and whispering words of love and devotion. Hermione laid gentle, loving kisses all over her face and whispered again, "I'd do anything for you. I'd kill anyone for you."

Minerva badly wanted to scold Hermione for the sentence but found it stirred a loving emotion in her. She lifted her lips towards Hermione's, her hand resting gently on the woman's cheek, "Hermione…that night…whose blood?"

Hermione's lips twitched into a small smile, "Deer. And a bit of centaur, I think. Why?"

Minerva sighed, deciding to share her turmoil, "I…when you say things like that. I shouldn't enjoy it, but I do." She admitted hesitantly, "I shouldn't have enjoyed having…such dark sex, covered in blood. I nearly exploded at the sight of you licking it off of me. I…"

Hermione sat up, resting her head on her hand. "You're afraid you're becoming everything you were taught to fight against?"

Minerva nodded and lowered her eyes. Hermione played with graying hair, sighing as she contemplated her next words.

"You are."

Minerva looked up, eyes wide. That certainly wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"You were taught wrong. You were taught to hate those of us who have to kill to protect ourselves. You were taught that you have good reason to kill and we do not. That you are killing to protect yourself and others and that no matter what reason I give you, the truth is I wanted to kill that person. That you are right and we are wrong. That we are evil people who want nothing more than to see everyone dead and think of nothing but how to kill you and rule the world."

Hermione moved her hand to hold the woman's face gently,

"But tell me, Minerva. Are we wrong to kill those who intend on destroying us and any children we would have? Do you and I sit around plotting Dumbledore's death and the death of everyone around us with no remorse? Are we truly bad because we have made a deal with murderers? Werewolves didn't kill those people. Not all of them anyway. And the ones that did were overly agitated by the increasingly full moon. They struck us first, but we are the bad ones? Why? Because we don't want to die?"

She sighed,

"A woman kills a teenager. Who is wrong?"

Minerva shook her head, "The woman, obviously."

Hermione's lip twitched and she shook her head, "That right there. That is what you were taught. To see death and blame the killer without even asking questions. A teenager snaps his mother's wand, knocks her unconscious, kills his father, crucio's his 5 month year old brother, and is in the middle of casting the killing curse on the tortured baby. The mother sneaks up behind him and shoves a knife in his back, killing him and saving her only surviving son.

A woman kills a teenager. Who is wrong?"

Minerva sighs, "The teenager. But he needn't die."

Hermione raised a brow, "Suppose she didn't manage to knock him out. Then he casts the curse, killing the baby and then her. Suppose she did knock him out. He wakes up before she can restrain him and kills everyone. But most importantly, _he was torturing her baby_. As in still in the crib and you want to scold her for killing him?"

Minerva frowned, "He was a disturbed child."

Hermione snorted, "Who would have killed her baby without a second thought. We are that mother. Preparing to kill a madman who is holding a wand aimed at our children."

Minerva sat up and pulled her knees to her chest her back facing Hermione.

Hermione turned onto her back and drew shapes on Minerva's back. Sighing, she continued,

"Let go of this notion that killing someone who wouldn't hesitate to kill you is wrong. Let go of this…moral high ground. Not all of us can afford to hesitate."

She tried, but Hermione failed to keep the bitter, dark tone out of her voice as she thought of her own history.

Minerva looked back and suddenly understood. Had Hermione hesitated in killing her parents, then she would be dead. Minerva would never have known this wonderful strong woman. If they hesitate to stop Albus, then not only will there be a mass genocide, but the vampires will also run rampant. She turned to lay on her stomach, partially on Hermione and kissed the woman apologetically. Hermione smiled and kissed Minerva's forehead before looking up at the sky. Chuckling Minerva said, "That still doesn't help with the fact that I enjoyed you licking blood off of my skin."

Hermione smirked and turned them over, her sharp teeth on Minerva's throat, "We like the darker things in life. There is nothing wrong with being turned on by the fact that I am so devoted to you that I would take someone's life." She kissed Minerva roughly, sucking on her bottom lip and biting it as she pulled back. "There's nothing wrong with enjoying the proof that I have killed another for you. That I am a bloodthirsty animal."

She kissed her again and Minerva moaned, gripping her. Hermione growled, "There is nothing wrong with enjoying the fact that you have someone as dangerous as me wrapped around your finger." Her hands moved to cup Minerva's cheek and she whispered, "That someone so dangerous and violent touches you and only you with the upmost of care."

Hermione smiled before asking, "Does that help?"

Minerva nodded, her cheeks red, and Hermione laughed, "Anything else?" Minerva shook her head with a smile and they kissed softly.

After, the two returned to the manor, enjoying the continued intimacy and made love for hours before falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is super hot...like...super hot


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: love sex and magic!

* * *

The next day, Minerva walked downstairs to find Hermione deep in thought, frowning. She placed a cup of tea in front of the woman and pulled her out of her thoughts with a mind blowing kiss, nipping and sucking at the woman's lips until they were swollen and numb.

She pulled back and smiled at the dazed look on Hermione's face. Chuckling, she started making breakfast, "Good Morning dear."

Hermione shook her head and smiled, "Good morning, beautiful."

From her place at the stove, Minerva asked, "What were you thinking about?"

Hermione sighed and put her head in her hands, "I think it best that come November I…" she sighed, "I take away everyone's wolf. There needn't be both vampire and wolf killings in the paper. Not real ones anyway. Which means there also doesn't won't to be any new were's. That should also lower the number of vampire fights. Of course, everyone will still be able to kill a vamp with their saliva if need be."

Minerva nodded and placed the plate on the table, "Makes sense, but that doesn't explain the frown on your face."

Hermione sighed again and Minerva sat in her lap, as was her habit, cupping her face, "What's the problem, Hermione?"

The brunette shook her head and looked down, "It would mean that I would have the agitation of every single wolf in the world, chomping at my heels on the full moon. And Minerva I'm afraid that no matter how far away from you I move, I'll come right back here. If not as a wolf than as a human and I'm…I don't…."

She locked eyes with Minerva, "Each form has its own frame of mind when the moon comes out. The wolf mind is focused on just walking around and being a normal wolf, taking care of the pack and surviving. The werewolf is focused on food and fighting. But I've never….for lack of a better word, lost control as a human. I don't know what I'd do to you."

Minerva bit her lip and hugged a seriously distraught Hermione. Stroking the woman's hair, she thought back to all the times Hermione had spent the moon as a human. "I think…as a human, you are focused on sex. Really, really violent sex. I…I felt it that night. The last time. It was primal and I wanted you to fuck me to death. Do you remember? I wanted you to rip me to shreds…and you warned me that you might accidentally end me."

Hermione sat her head up, eyes wide, "I…I don't remember that. Minerva I would never..."

Minerva shushed her, "I think we should try it."

Hermione frowned, suspiciously, "Try what?"

Minerva sighed, "I think you should let yourself 'lose control' in your human form this Friday and we will see what happens."

"No.

Minerva rolled her eyes, "Hermione listen,"

Hermione growled and slammed her hand on the table, "Absolutely not!" She gripped Minerva's jaw, "This. Will. Not. Happen. Do I make myself clear?"

Hermione growled, sending chills down Minerva's spine. Minerva nearly protested, but the look in Hermione's eyes brokered no argument. Submitting and thrilling at Hermione's dominance, Minerva looked down and softly spoke, "Yes, Hermione."

Hermione huffed and bumped her nose against Minerva's. The woman smiled at the wolf like action and kissed her, plotting all the while.

* * *

Friday night found Minerva in the study waiting for Hermione to enter the room. It was dark, with only the fire lit and the moon shining in the room. Minerva was resting in a chair, her legs crossed. Biting her lip, she tried not to let her nervousness show as she went over her plan:

Call Hermione out and hope it doesn't backfire.

Not much of a plan.

She resisted the urge to stand and pace. However she almost immediately changed her mind. Perhaps she should let her fear permeate the room. Hermione obviously could smell it and it seemed to act as an aphrodisiac to the wolf. Something Minerva should probably be worried about.

Sighing, she stood and pulled her robe tighter around her. Even with the fire going, it was chilly in the room. Especially since she wasn't wearing any clothing. Only the robe and lacy undergarments. What was the sense in wearing clothes if Hermione was going to rip them off?

She swallowed.

Or rip her apart.

The room shook with a low hum, an undercurrent of raw power and Minerva trembled with it.

She was here.

A low growl resonated. Dangerous, frightening.

Minerva sat in the chair and watched, her heart beating out of her chest as the werewolf stalked in on two feet. Slowly, Hermione forced her large frame through the door. Minerva began breathing loudly and felt her jaw quiver at the hungry look in Hermione's eyes as she stood in front of the doorway. The fire cast a frightening glow on the werewolf and golden eyes flashed with the flicker of the flames.

The werewolf's lips twitched into a snarl and her snout flared as she took in the scent of Minerva's fear. Minerva's eyes dropped to sharp glistening teeth and she immediately regretted not running when she had the chance. A bead of sweat rolled down her face.

Closing her eyes, she licked her dry lips, and rasped out, "I was hoping to d-deal with the human tonight. S-Surely this way of frightening me has gotten old?"

She nearly whimpered at the sound of Hermione's nails on the floor moving straight towards her as the wolf growled. Was it her imagination or did she sound hungry?

This was definitely backfiring.

To her surprise, a growling chuckle sounded close by, "Open your eyes, mate."

Minerva desperately wanted to shake her head no and keep them closed, but felt compelled to follow her Alpha's orders. It was probably the best way to survive the night. Another bead of sweat rolled down as she forced herself to relax slightly.

She opened her eyes and saw the woman standing by the fireplace. The glow from the fire lending her a truly demonic look. Not for the first time, Minerva wondered if Hermione was truly a wolf or a wolf demon?

Hermione smirked, baring her teeth. "I thought I told you to stay away. And yet here you are…" she waved her hand and Minerva felt her robe open, putting her body on display, "Dressed like my next meal. Were you hoping for something?"

Definitely a demon.

Minerva took a deep breath and crossed her legs, trying to adopt a seductive tone. She was definitely breathless, though she hoped it sounded more like arousal than terror, "And if I was?"

Hermione's eyes travelled over her body and she licked her chops, "You don't know what you're playing with mate. I will eat you alive."

Minerva smirked and, with more courage than she felt, placed one leg on the chair arm, spreading herself, "Promise?"

Hermione growled and the room shook with the force of her magic. Minerva gripped the chair for strength. "Do not tempt me!" she yelled and Minerva knew the woman was holding back. She chuckled even as Hermione's magic stirred an almost overwhelming sense of arousal in her. No matter how many times she was exposed to the magic, it always felt brand new. Blinding her senses, scorching her nerve endings. Merlin, how was she supposed to think?

"Come now, Alpha. Are you afraid?"

Hermione growled and the windows cracked in the room. Minerva cried out and thrust her hips as Hermione's magic became rough, raw. Her skin burned and her arousal skyrocketed. For a moment, everything went black. Shaking her head, she tried to focus through the haze and it only made everything feel that much more amazing as it all registered in her brain. This wasn't just blind pleasure, it was specific, hitting every single sensitive spot on her skin. Caressing, licking, rubbing, Merlin, she was feeling a thousand different tongues at once. "Shit." She moaned and rubbed her core over her panties. Categorizing each feeling, she eventually managed to sort it all and push it towards the back of her mind. Hermione was still holding back.

She opened her eyes to see Hermione staring at her hungrily. She gave a breathy laugh as she saw where the wolf's eyes were drawn to. She probably should've started off fucking herself. It seemed her Alpha had a self-control problem when she did.

Moaning at the thought that she could make Hermione lose control, Minerva moved her soaked panties to the side. Staring at Hermione, she slid her fingers inside and began furiously fucking herself.

She cried out at the amount of pleasure she received from it, but it wasn't enough to get her there.

"Alpha, please! I need you. Lose control! I need it. I'll do anything."

Hermione growled and took a step forward, slowly losing her mental grasp on the human half of her mind. She watched as Minerva's body bowed with each step she took towards the woman. "You don't know what you're asking me."

Hell, Hermione didn't know what she was asking. For all she knew, she would fuck Minerva and that would be the end. Or she could wake up and find she claimed the woman. Or worse…

The thought of the woman dead made her falter.

"I'm asking you to fuck me. Hurt me. Use me. I'm yours to do with as you please."

With that sentence, the human half of Hermione was squashed and the primal half roared. Growling loudly, she stalked towards the chair her mate was sitting in, smirking at the satisfied look on Minerva's face. Silly little cat, she had no idea what she was in for. Her nose flared as she took in the musky scent of her prey and walked around the chair, reveling in the disappointed moan.

She let her magic wrap around the woman and lift her. The prey gasped and she chuckled darkly, "Oh you have not even begun to experience my true power yet, _mate_."

A choked moan escaped her prey and Hermione growled, rotating her shoulders and neck. She lifted her nose and inhaled deeply. She smirked, her meal was almost ready.

"I'm going to take everything from you until you are dripping wet and begging me to fuck you." She walked around the dark cloud in the room and growled, "I'm going to impale you on my fucking claws until I come out the other side. And you'll cum even as I rip you apart."

She pushed all of her magic out and into the cloud, reveling in the screams of pure pleasure, the begging, pleading to be taken. She shivered and felt her own orgasm reverberate through her.

Her mouth pulled into a dangerous grin as she watched streaks of lightening pass through the cloud, knowing that each streak was hitting her prey in the weakest parts, making her cum over and over again until the lightest touch to her skin would send her prey spiraling into an explosive orgasm. The alpha laughed darkly.

She certainly had no plans on touching her lightly.

Raising her hand, palm up, she flicked her middle finger and the resulting cry of pain made her moan. She flicked again and again, loving the sound of pain slowly turning into pleasure as she hit the woman with the invisible whip. She would leave her aching and raw on this night.

She clapped and her knees gave out at the erotic pained scream her prey released. "Oh I'm certainly going to keep you alive. Don't worry. This is far too delicious to lose."

She clapped again and the sobbed 'yes' she heard made her quake, another orgasm racing through her body. She could see her mate arching her back, trying to run from the invisible paddle while wanting to push her ass out for another hit. She slapped the back of her hand and that earned her a gasp. Along with a whispered, "Again."

The alpha laughed, "Oh you like being slapped then?"

"Again. Please!"

She slapped the back of her hand again, harder. Her prey orgasmed so hard, it rebounded to the alpha. She moaned and slapped her again.

"You are surprising, mate. I can hardly wait until your body is stronger. Oh the fun we will have."

She licked her lips and the woman gave a guttural moan as an invisible tongue swiped at her dripping folds. Waving her hand, Hermione brought her mate down on the bed and settled between her thighs, smirking at the blubbering woman with a red marks and welts all over her body. "You look good enough to eat." She whispered against overly sensitive skin and watched as the woman came, writhing on the silk sheets. The feel of the sheets alone sent her into another orgasm.

Hermione laughed, and watched as her mate came over and over again, trapped in a cycle. She waved her hand, removing the woman's ability to cum and slapped the twitching, soaked center before her.

"Do you regret letting me out, Mate? Are you still afraid?"

The woman garbled something and Hermione slapped her again, a wet smack sounding loudly in the room. Her prey arched up, hands gripping the sheets as she sobbed and closed her legs. Hermione, indifferent to the pleas, forced those legs apart and smacked again, loving the way her prey responded. It made her hungry.

Growling, Hermione lowered her mouth to her prey and feasted.

The older witch was going insane.

Everything, _Everything_ felt amazing. The air, the sheets, the blood rushing through her veins, her heartbeat, the air in her lungs, _everything._ She sobbed as Hermione's soft lips and sharp teeth began knawing roughly at her sensitive skin. It was all at once too much and not enough. While trapped in that cloud, her orgasms blended into each other, becoming a long continuous wave that ebbed and flowed and overflowed until she blacked out and was brought back into consciousness. She had long ago forgotten her name. She was the alpha's mate. Nothing else mattered. She was fulfilling her purpose right now being eaten by her alpha. The woman she belonged to and Merlin did she belong to the woman. She arched high as teeth sunk into her skin and a whip flashed across her aching nipples.

"Alpha!" she yelled and it earned her a slap to the face.

She didn't know why, but the feeling of a hand across her face, made her burn with white hot pleasure. She moaned out something that she hoped was 'again'. Another harder slap struck her and she felt her body try to cum and fail. She arched off the bed and back on the silk sheets, her body convulsing beyond her control. There was no world outside of the pleasure the alpha was giving her. There was nothing outside of her. Her eyes shut tight, she could do nothing but feel. She could hear nothing but the sound of her blood rushing through her ears. Hot tears rolled down her face and even that gave her pleasure, the feeling of them slowly sliding out the corner of her eye and down the sides of her face. Her hands were forced by her sides by invisible bonds and even that felt good. The strain on her shoulders and arms as she tried to free her hands. She struggled, not because she wanted to be free, but because it felt good and she knew her alpha loved the image.

She screamed as a hot mouth latched on to her clit and sucked it, biting lightly. Suddenly, she was able to cum again and her world exploded in bright flashes of colors. A slap, a whip, and a paddle all hit her at the same time and there was no way for her to squirm away. She as being assaulted on all sides.

"Alphaaa!" she sobbed and began sputtering words of devotion and ownership. Even the act of talking felt good. Hell, the very word 'Alpha' sent her into an orgasm.

Suddenly, her face was straddled and she instinctively began eating the dripping wet core above her, licking, sucking. She wasn't in control of her own tongue, it too convulsing as she came over and over again. She was cumming from the feel of the alpha grinding on her tongue, her cum sliding down her throat. She moaned and doubled her efforts, the taste of cum making her orgasm flow to new levels.

Suddenly the alpha gripped her hair, tugging and began grinding fiercely, spreading her cum all over her mates face. The feeling of cold air hitting her wet face made her shiver. Merlin, how was it possible to cum so many times and still be alive?

"Ready for your last one, Mate? It's going to be a big one."

Perhaps this would be the one to kill her.

She nodded, licking her dry lips and moaning as it made her twitch, sending ripples of an orgasm through her body. "I exist only for your pleasure, Alpha."

In that moment, she truly believed it. She thrilled at the pleased look on Alpha's face and moaned as the sight made her cum. She existed solely for the pleasure of her Alpha. She couldn't blink without cumming and all of her orgasms were for her Alpha. Everything she was, all of her was for the Alpha.

"Good girl." The alpha growled and kneeled between her mate's legs. Her magic formed a dark, ribbed phallus and she spoke in that growling tone, "While dogs do have that special knot that forms…" She came hard as the alpha thrust inside of her and howled when her base swelled. The alpha groaned and remained still, "I've always been particular to those spines that cats have."

She released a choked sound, knowing exactly what the Alpha was referring to. She inhaled deeply as she felt the base of the member reduce and the penile spines grow and dig into her walls. She doesn't know what sounds she made, but as one spine dug into her G spot, her eyes rolled back and she felt her heart stutter with the force of her orgasm. Her eyes popped back open as she felt the spine begin to vibrate as it impaled her spot and she screamed.

The alpha laughed darkly and pressed down on her mate's G spot from the outside, making the woman twitch and convulse on her faux dick. Minerva's squirming and the sound of her scream sent the alpha into a powerful orgasm. She came with a howl and it made the spines inside of her mate vibrate faster, harder. Minerva took a deep gasping breath as the vibrations seemed to travel through her whole body. She relished in the feeling, letting it travel through her. Her back arched and her entire body tensed on final time before she finally passed out.

The alpha released her magic and sat back on her knees panting. She grinned, breathless at the sight of the woman. In the morning, her human side would likely panic. Chuckling, the Alpha laid her head on her mate's womb and with a murmured, "Mine," fell asleep.

* * *

The next Morning, Hermione awoke to the bright sunlight and gasped. Minerva was alive but…Merlin what happened?

The woman's face was red, a handprint clear on her cheek. As she looked over the woman's body, she winced at the sight of handprints everywhere and…was that a paddle mark? She laid her hand over one of the handprints and Minerva slowly woke. She smiled at the brunette and spoke in a raspy, broken voice, "Mm, alpha."

Hermione shook her head, "I…Why are you smiling? What did I do to you last night?"

Minerva hummed and chuckled, satisfied, " _Everything._ "

Hermione's eyes widened at the unexpected answer, "I…I didn't hurt you?"

Minerva smirked and had she been able to move, she would have hugged her, "Oh you hurt me, Alpha. And I loved _every second_ of it."

Hermione's brow rose and her mouth opened and closed, "Uh…well good then…."

Minerva chuckled and exhaled happily as she twitched, enjoying her inability to move at the moment, "So you don't remember a thing?"

Hermione shook her head and accio'd a glass of water, "Nothing after you begged me to use and abuse you." She gently helped Minerva drink the glass and set it down sitting beside the woman.

Minerva flushed and shuddered, "Oh you did exactly that. I think you were more in control than you have ever been. Your magic. It…you formed a cloud around me and it lifted me and…I have no words, Hermione…"

Hermione's brow rose high and she shook her head, "So…you enjoyed yourself?"

Minerva smiled and managed to cup Hermione's cheek with her hand, "Yes, Hermione. Nothing happened that I didn't want last night."

Hermione smiled, assured, "Can you really not move?"

Minerva's hand fell limply to the bed and she gave a happy smile, "Lifting my hand was enough work for the day in my opinion."

Hermione chuckled and leaned down to gently kiss her wife. "That's kind of sexy, Minerva."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "Don't even think about it. One more orgasm and I'll never walk again…"

Hermione's eyes shone mischievously.

* * *

A/N: Hot right?


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: This makes two updates today, make sure to go back and read the previous chapter. Definitely make sure to read the A/N at the bottom!

* * *

The night before Hermione's birthday, instead of celebrating it (They never did. Apparently her parents had a way of celebrating that she never wanted to think about), they just stayed up and waited for Minerva to feel the pull of her mate.

At 12:01 exactly. Minerva's eyes fluttered closed and she passed out on the couch.

Hermione smiled and waited. Her magic began reacting beyond her control, reaching out towards Minerva and she almost sobbed with joy. Finally, Minerva would understand.

Minerva's eyes popped open and she locked eyes with Hermione. In that moment, a barrier she didn't even know existed lowered between them and she felt Hermione's magic reach out and intertwine with hers. She gasped and tears fell as she felt Hermione's love for her explode in her chest.

Hermione smiled tearfully and she nodded, seeing the realization pass Minerva's face, "I love you." She said and Minerva hugged her tightly, both of them crying, "I love you too, Hermione." She cupped the woman's face and stole a quick kiss, "My alpha. My wolf. My mate. Mine. You're mine."

Hermione felt tears fall and she nodded, "Yes! Merlin yes, Minerva. I belong to you. I always have and I always will."

Minerva smiled and kissed her again, "I understand. I can't believe...oh I'm so sorry Hermione."

Hermione sniffed as Minerva wiped her tears, "It's okay. It's not your fault."

Minerva shook her head and hugged the woman, "It is, love. I never fully believed you, never understood how serious you were."

Now that there was no way Minerva could doubt Hermione, she understood the entirety of Hermione's love. Her passion, fears, doubts. Merlin, Minerva had done nothing to help with those emotions, letting her alpha suffer in silence while she focused on how much fun it was being scared and fucked by the powerful alpha. Why had she never seen the tired lines around Hermione's face? She had taken no notice to the doubt in Hermione's voice when she explained her plans to Minerva. All the things Hermione was too afraid to speak about lest Minerva up and leave.

Merlin, where was her mind? How had she let Hermione carry the weight of her decisions on her shoulders? No more. Minerva knew that from that moment on, she would be there with Hermione every step of the way. She was only 19.

"I was a terrible wife, Hermione. I'm so sorry." Minerva pulled the silently crying woman to look at her, "But I will be a much better mate to you."

Hermione sniffed and nodded, "Okay."

Minerva cupped her face, "You're making the right choice Hermione. I know I've protested and argued you down, but," she sighed, "this is the right choice. You are a brilliant witch and the best Alpha there is." Minerva smiled and kissed her head, "I will stand behind you, no matter what."

She saw and felt some of Hermione's tension leave and pulled her to stand, "Come on, my love, let's go to the bedroom."

Hermione followed behind her, smiling as Minerva's magic reached out to her and wrapped her in a loving embrace. She smirked at the coppery taste on her tongue. Darkness. Her teeth glinted and she pulled Minerva into her arms, her back hitting Hermione's front. Minerva chuckled, "What are you thinking Hermione?"

Hermione kissed her shoulder, "Your magic…it's darker, stronger."

Minerva raised a brow, "And that turns you on?"

Hermione held her tightly, "Mmhm. It means my magic has blended with yours. I've had an effect on you."

Minerva chuckled and shook her head, "Later, Hermione. Right now, I am making everything up to you and we are going to talk about this. All of this."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pouted, "Fine."

She chuckled and they eventually made it to the bedroom, Hermione curling into her. Minerva sighed, "Darling…there is nothing more we can do. The vampires are brutal, but as you've said, they were going to go on their little spree anyway. This is better for all involved. Though there will still be some casualties on all fronts, I think it is a much lower number than it would be if you did not go through with this."

Hermione rested her head on Minerva's collar bone, more than happy to be receiving the comfort she craved from the woman. There was so much she was afraid to tell her, worried that it would be too much for her. She could barely accept the decision. There was no way her doubts and fears about the plan would've gone over well. It was a wonder Minerva didn't turn on her and go back to Dumbledore's side. Especially after she was fired. All because of her….

Minerva kissed her head, "And don't worry about me. I'm happier here with you than I have ever been in Hogwarts. I don't blame you Hermione. I blame him. He did this to us. To you. You were a child and he refuses to let go of that grudge. You've done nothing wrong, alpha. I'm not angry with you, I promise."

Hermione gasped and felt hot tears slide down her face.

Minerva held her tighter, "I love you, Hermione. You're my wife. My mate. My alpha." Smiling she tilted Hermione's head up. "I'd do anything for you. I'd kill anyone for you."

Hermione gave a tearful laugh and kissed Minerva. Oh how she had longed to hear those words fall from Minerva's lips in a tone that held no hesitation, no disgust at their truth. Though it had been an amazing few months, Hermione had suffered, her wolf reaching out to its other half only to receive silence in return. It wasn't Minerva's fault of course. But it hurt none the less. She had envied the woman. Minerva had no clue what was missing between them. Yet it glared Hermione in the face daily. When she awoke and looked at the sleeping woman, pushing her emotions towards her and seeing no reaction. But now, she pushed feelings of content towards her and smiled into the kiss as two hands squeezed her own in response.

Humming, the older woman pulled back, "Am I missing anything?"

Hermione shook her head and sighed happily, "Best birthday ever."

Minerva gave a blinding smile, "Happy Birthday my love."

* * *

A few days later, Hermione and Minerva set off to business. First they spoke with the wolves in England and then off to the same route Hermione traveled when she first left England.

In America, Minerva watched with the other women and men as their mates fought in the ring. They sat in a balcony above the fights, given a fantastic view. Minerva and Hermione intended to stay only for as long as it took to deliver the message, but Hermione allowed herself to be talked into a fight. If for nothing more than to show off for Minerva.

"So…"

Minerva turned towards the voice, to see all of them staring at her.

Uh oh.

"What's she like in bed?"

Minerva flushed, "Ah…"

The woman gave a friendly smirk. Aria, if Minerva remembered correctly. She was beautiful woman with Latino features and a kind smile. She had been the most welcoming of all as her mate was the alpha in America and she was quick to welcome Minerva into the fold. Something Minerva was starting to regret….

"Come now. We are the wives and husbands of this rowdy brood. We've," she gestured to the others, "had this conversation with each other, plenty. All of our partners are absolute animals in bed. I can't imagine how primal it is with the Alpha."

Minerva's lips twitched and she glanced back at Hermione before making her decision and telling them vaguely of Hermione's…abilities. When she was finished, everyone's jaws were dropped and their eyes were dark with lust.

Aria cleared her throat, "Well…you are a lucky woman."

Minerva chuckled and shifted in her seat. Retelling the story had made her more than a little wet. She looked down and smirked as Hermione's nose flared and she looked up at her wife. Hermione winked at her and returned to her fight.

The women giggled and Minerva looked back, blushing at having been caught.

"So when are you two going to mate?" One of the women asked. Minerva shook her head and sighed, "I don't know. She wants to wait until after all of this is over."

They all shook their heads and made disapproving sounds. Minerva's brow raised, "What?"

Tara, a dark skinned woman to her side, answered, "Honey, not all of us will survive this war. She has made it clear that the vampires will do their best to restrain themselves, but…" she let the sentence hang and Aria continued,

"I think I speak for all us when I say, you should talk with her about mating. It also offers a sort of protection from her wolf when you become pregnant with her litter, in case something happens."

Minerva's eyes widened and she squeaked out, "Litter?" She thought Hermione was just playing. From the collective groan and then laugh from the women and men, it looks like she was serious.

"Ooh yes! A litter! I've had four in one go!" One of them said.

Minerva paled and Tara laughed, "I only had three! A rarity for sure!"

Aria smiled, "Oh and my mate, the alpha of this group…he gave me five."

Minerva fell back into her chair, "Merlin, how are you all walking?!"

They all laughed and Nia, a red head woman in the back, spoke up, "We couldn't!"

Another yelled, "For weeks!"

That sent the women into more peals of laughter and Minerva groaned.

"SILENCE!" Hermione bellowed and the building immediately quieted. Minerva stood and watched Hermione, wondering what the hell was going on.

The door burst open and in walked a tall female. The air seemed to shift and Minerva could tell there were more of them…whatever they are. Hermione smiled and walked towards the beautiful black haired woman,

"Lady Erzsébet."

The woman smiled, displaying her fangs, "Alpha Hermione."

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Minerva watched, feeling the tension rise in the room. The woman flicked her red hair over her shoulder and sighed, "Vladimir sends his regards. He wanted to be certain that we all had an understanding."

Hermione spread her arms, "Of course. Would you like to get in on some friendly betting on some not so friendly action?"

The woman smiled at that, "Fighting?"

Hermione grinned, "What else is there?"

The wolves all howled and things continued as before, but Minerva could still feel Hermione's tension.

* * *

She grimaced and sat back down, "Something is off."

Aria shook her head, "I'm worried that the vampires won't restrain themselves."

Tara nodded and Minerva glanced back at them before returning her eyes to Hermione, "I think she is as well." She turned to them, biting her lip. "We need a distraction. Something to make all of them stop when it becomes too much."

Tara spoke from the side, "What could we possibly do that would distract all of them and send the vampires running?"

"A fire?" Said one of the males, Michael, she thinks.

Minerva tsk'd, "Possibly, but knowing Hermione, she would stay behind with that woman just for the chance to fight in a burning building. We have to make sure The Alpha is forced to do her job."

"Perhaps a 'kidnapping'?"

She looked up, "What do you mean?"

Tara spoke, "Well if someone's child goes 'missing.' Then it would spark a hunt for the child. One of us could run out screaming for the alpha to help."

Aria pulled out her phone, "My son runs away often, I'm sure he'll jump at the chance to…" Her eyes widened, "Fuck he's already done it!"

* * *

Hermione walked the vampire to the makeshift ring. Truly, it was nothing more than a circle marked off by a piece of red tape with rowdy wolves pushing and shoving each other just outside it. "You stop when your opponent quits or can no longer continue. No teeth, no claws. Just your strength and speed."

Erzsébet smirked, her fangs glinting, "Are you to be my opponent?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course! What kind of host would I be if I didn't try to kick your ass?"

The vampire laughed as well, though markedly with a condescending tone, and Hermione bristled at the sound, "Try indeed. Shall we?" She asked once they were in the ring.

"Everyone all betted up?"

The crowd yelled enthusiastically and Hermione laughed, "We shall."

They both smirked and began circling each other. Hermione jabbed and the vampire dodged it easily.

Erzsébet taunted, "I sure do hope your wolves are a lot faster than that. Otherwise, you'll never survive this 'war' between us."

Moving quickly, she ran towards Hermione and jumped. One foot landed on Hermione's chest and the other on her shoulder. She gripped Hermione's hair and raised her fist in the air. Before she could bring it down on the woman's head, Hermione growled and gripped the woman's legs, slamming her back down on the ground.

Everyone winced at the sound of Erzsébet's body hitting the hard floor. When she rolled and stood up, they all cheered. The vampire growled, angrily, the pain from the slam as well as Hermione's ability to halt her attack. Perhaps she underestimated the wolf.

Hermione rushed the woman and before she made contact, squatted down and tried to sweep her legs. Erzsébet jumped towards the crouching wolf and kicked her square in the jaw, grinning at the sound of bone breaking.

Hermione growled and stood up. Gripping her jaw, she stretched it and grimaced as it popped, healing almost instantly.

"Are there bricks in those shoes?" She asked trying to hide her growing anger. It wouldn't do to spark an actual war between them.

Erzsébet only smirked sadistically and with unnatural speed, moved behind Hermione. The wolf was caught off guard when she was put in a headlock. After floundering for a while, she gripped the woman by the hair and flipped the vampire over her head and onto the floor. Erzsébet growled at being slammed again and used her nails to scratch at Hermione's throat as she released her chokehold.

Hermione growled and gripped the arm that scratched her, managing to break a few bones before Erzsébet cried out and pulled her limb back quickly, hissing. "You insolent little mutt!"

Hermione wiped the blood at her throat and chuckled, "Now, now, Erzsébet. This is just a bit of fun. Would you like to quit?"

The vampire's eyes became red and her fangs dropped. Shaking out her hand, the fingers healed and she balled a fist. Hermione growled. She knew what the change in eye color meant: she was out for blood.

"Alpha! Oh my god, Alpha come quick!"

Hermione looked up towards the balcony and immediately jumped on the wall nearby. Using her claws, she crawled up to the ceiling and over to the woman screaming for her. Dropping onto the structure, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Aria sobbed, "My son! He is missing! Please, you have to find him! He usually doesn't go far, but this time he is nowhere to be seen!"

Hermione nodded and leaned over the railing, "Erzsébet. My apologies, but I'll have to cancel this fight." The vampire growled, but nodded and left the building, taking her friends with her. Hermione relaxed and addressed her pack. "Everyone go home, save those of you who wish to help locate the child."

While everyone shuffled out, Hermione sat with a distressed Aria and they devised a plan to search for the young child. Minerva held Aria's hand the entire time and Hermione made a note to fuck the woman's brains out for it. It was far too arousing watching her mate be a leader to the others.

After delegating everyone to an area, the wolves combed the streets and surrounding forest, only to find the child had rolled under the bed in his sleep.

After calming the panicked mom and having a good laugh, Hermione and Minerva left for the next country. It took them all of September and most of October to speak to all of the wolves everywhere.

* * *

All full moons Hermione spent as a wolf making certain none of them attacked a human, leaving Minerva alone and sexless. However, it gave her time to think about the advice she received in America. She had asked everyone elsewhere and each time the answer was the same.

Mate now.

Finally back in England, Minerva sighed and rubbed her flat stomach as she lay on the bed contemplating. She would love to be pregnant with Hermione's children. The very thought both made her heart swell in love and turned her on beyond reason as she thought of being hunted and fucked until Hermione filled her with children.

Though….five puppies…how was she meant to survive that?

Sighing, she dressed for the day and went downstairs, the smell of breakfast tingling her nose. She stood in the doorway watching the brunette work over the stove.

"Good Morning!" Hermione called without turning around. Minerva opened her mouth to repeat the greeting but instead blurted,

"I want children. Now."

Hermione turned quickly, eyes wide, "What?!"

* * *

A/N: So, who all wants to know what happened the day Minerva found Hermione? I could post it at the end of the story? Lemme know guys


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Enjoy!

* * *

"Good Morning!" Hermione called without turning around. Minerva opened her mouth to repeat the greeting but instead blurted,

"I want children. Now."

Hermione turned quickly, eyes wide, "What?!"

Minerva bit her lip and walked into the room, "You heard me. I don't want to wait for this war to end Hermione. What if something happens to you?"

Hermione blinked and turned back around shaking her head, "Minerva…where is this coming from?"

The older woman shrugged and wrapped her arms around Hermione from the back, laying her head on her shoulder, "Well, while you were handling business, I was talking to the others and it was pretty much the same everywhere. Don't wait. And honestly, I'm inclined to agree with them."

Hermione turned off the stove and sighed, "Don't get me wrong, Minerva, I want to, I do…but…"

She trailed off and Minerva kissed her neck before whispering, "You'll be an amazing parent to them Hermione."

She felt the woman tremble in her arms and Minerva squeezed her tighter. She turned the stove off and turned Hermione in her arms while the girl cried silently. "You're not like them Hermione. You're not a bad person. You're not cruel or sadistic. You are a kind, loving Alpha. You'll probably spoil them rotten and I'll retire from Hogwarts because there is no way I'm going to deal with their antics at home and work."

Hermione let out a tearful laugh and sniffed, holding Minerva tightly. Minerva rubbed her back and waited, sensing Hermione needed a few moments to pull herself together.

After Hermione finished cooking breakfast, the two sat and discussed it further over breakfast.

"How exactly am I going to carry your litter?"

Hermione chuckled, "Well, I've been thinking about that. If I were a normal werewolf, you'd probably have about five or six. You'd be confined to bed for a while before and after birth, leaving me to take care of you. However, something tells me that I'll only give you one child. I think he or she will turn out like me. And well…you know how well that went for my sibling."

Minerva's eyes widened and she nodded, glad she didn't have to suffer one child killing the other in the womb. Hermione continued, "Yeah, so you should be fine and have a normal pregnancy the first time at least. I just worry about how safe you'll be. I've warned the wolves and he's warned the vampires, but you saw what happened in America. Some of them may decide to forget that we are allies."

Minerva's brow rose high on her head, "The first time?" Hermione snorted,

"Yes, Minerva. The first time. I want a full house. Plus…I think pregnancy would look good on you."

Minerva shook her head and changed the subject with a smile, "As to my safety, I can take care of myself. Besides, if anything goes wrong, my big bad wolf will protect me."

Hermione sighed and Minerva kissed her head, "Darling you will be a great parent. Trust me." Hermione looked up at her and their eyes locked, Minerva letting Hermione see how much she believed in her, overpowering Hermione's fear. Hermione sighed and smiled, "Okay, Minerva."

* * *

The next day at sunset, Hermione approached Minerva in her wolf form and Minerva straddled her back. She held tightly to the wolf as they ran and grew nervous. Tonight was the night her dream came true. Her thighs tightened around the muscular body underneath her and she gripped the fur a little tighter as she felt herself grow wet.

Hermione growled and Minerva knew that Hermione could smell her. It only made her wetter as the sound vibrated in Hermione's body and between her legs.

Minerva's breathing increased and she bit her lip. Tonight, they would mate the way Minerva has been so desperate for since Hermione left. She was thrilled and more than a little aroused that her dream would be coming true and she had a feeling, it would be more than she had ever imagined.

Hermione stopped at the edge of the forest and Minerva got off. Hermione turned around and changed into her human form.

"My love…" Hermione purred dangerously.

Minerva locked eyes with Hermione and the wolf smirked at her, "I shall return with quite a prize."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at Hermione's tone. "Hermione….no centaurs." Immediately Hermione pouted, and Minerva gave her a look. "I mean it, Hermione."

Hermione sighed, "Fine." With that, she turned and ran into the forest. Minerva smiled and shook her head at Hermione's antics.

* * *

After the sun had fully gone down, Minerva heard a howl followed by the sound of a wolf walking towards her. Soon enough, Hermione in werewolf form came stalking towards her with a large elk in her mouth. One corner of Minerva's mouth raised in impressed amusement.

Hermione dropped it in front of her and changed. "Do you approve, mate?"

Minerva looked at the large animal and back to Hermione with a nod. "I do. You have proven yourself capable of providing for me and ours."

Hermione's eyes flashed and her lips raised into a dangerous smirk, "Run."

Minerva felt her heart raise and after staring at Hermione for a heartbeat, she took off into the forest.

Using a spell to mask her scent Minerva jumped over fallen trees and ran deeper into the forest, the moon the only thing lighting her way. After running for several minutes, she stopped and leaned against a tree, panting as she listened for Hermione. A howl sounded to her left and Minerva felt a smile crawl across her face as she ran.

It was almost silent in the forest save for the sounds of Minerva's footsteps and her heavy breathing. Another howl sounded to her right and Minerva stopped.

Hermione was toying with her.

She laughed and ran deeper into the forest, not noticing where she was going.

Suddenly, he heard a growl and her eyes widened. That certainly wasn't Hermione. Her head snapped to the side and she saw a troll.

"Shit…" She said and dodged the swing of the troll's club. It's been years since she had been so deep into the forest. She had no idea what lived in these parts and after tonight, she had no desire to learn. She dodged him again, trying to determine if she could accio her wand from so far. She looked up in time to see a large blur tackle the troll, knocking it to the side.

Minerva's eyes widened as she watched Hermione tear at the creature's neck. He twitched underneath her, unable to do much more as Hermione ripped at his neck, blood pooling underneath him. She stood there frozen, watching the gruesome scene unfold. Hermione, panting, her coat dripping with the creatures blood, stalked towards Minerva, back her against a tree.

Hermione changed, blood covering her mouth. She smirked and her eyes shone in the night.

"Run."

Minerva's eyes widened and she took off again into the forest.

* * *

Hermione howled behind her and Minerva changed into her animagus, hoping it would give her more speed. However, she looked to the side of her to see a form running parallel to her on her left side.

Minerva stopped and changed back into her human form. Hermione stopped and they stared at each other, Minerva trying to catch her breath. Hermione took slow steps towards her.

Minerva took a step back for every step forward and when the wolf growled, she turned and ran. It wasn't long before a human Hermione cut her off and Minerva ran straight into her. She grunted and Hermione thrust her back to a tree.

"Got you." She said huskily and kissed a panting Minerva before she could answer. Minerva groaned and kissed back, running out of air quickly.

Hermione growled, "You're mine."

Minerva nodded unable to put up the barest of fights. Never in her dreams did she imagine seeing Hermione in action like tonight. "Yours, Alpha." Sharp canines immediately latched onto her throat. Apparently, Hermione was as unable to tease as she was to fight.

"FUCK!" Minerva screamed into the night as Hermione's teeth broke skin and sent a burning sensation throughout her body.

Hermione pulled back, "I intend to." She growled and tossed Minerva down on the ground. Growling, she ripped Minerva's pants off and to Minerva surprise, penetrated her with a fully erect cock.

"OH!" She yelled at the burn from stretching to fit Hermione. The wolf encountered no friction, Minerva was soaked both from watching Hermione take down a troll in little under six seconds as well as running from the wolf through the woods.

Giving her no time to adjust, Hermione pinned Minerva down and began thrusting into her ferociously, growling. As a result, Minerva was off balance in the most delicious of ways. It took her body a while to adjust to the rapidly moving girth inside of her. Her walls stretching and gripping Hermione all at the same time. She felt hands turn into claws where Hermione was holding her and they began to dig into her shoulders.

"Hermione!" She yelled on a particularly hard thrust. Her hands gripped at the dirt underneath her and Minerva let out a constant string of moans and broken words. Hermione continued to hold her down and bury herself as deeply inside of Minerva as possible.

Shuddering, Minerva came hard, screaming something that sounding like Hermione's name. The wolf continued thrusting above her and Minerva inhaled deeply before letting out a groaning exhale. Hermione leaned down and latched her teeth onto Minerva's neck in the same spot as before.

Minerva cried out and came again even as she felt blood trickle down her neck from the wound. Hermione's hips seemed to increase to an inhuman speed and Minerva screamed with every thrust. In the back of her mind, she was worried that another troll would show, but then she recalled the way Hermione protected her and decided to focus on more important things.

Things like the way Hermione was now hitting a spot inside of her that made her see white. Almost sobbing from the pleasure, Minerva felt hot sparks inside her ignite as she was thrown into another intense orgasm.

This time, Hermione removed her lips from Minerva's neck and howled loudly as she came, her thrusts now a wild stacatto. Minerva tumbled into another smaller but powerful orgasm at the feel of Hermione's cum shooting inside of her. She panted from her place on the ground and Hermione thrust her hips again, though there was no longer a cock attached to her, as her orgasm finished.

Panting, Hermione kissed her mark on Minerva's neck and lifted the weak woman into her arms. Minerva wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and allowed herself to be carried. To her surprise, instead of heading to the manor, Hermione took them to the wolves den and they slept surrounded by the animals.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter will be released on Halloween night and I am making certain it will be Halloween worthy...


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: **WARNING: VIVID GORE, MENTIONS OF NECROPHILLIA, GENERALLY SCARY SHIT**

This chapter is MUCH worse than the first. I had some disturbing dreams after I got done writing it. If you can't handle the first two warnings, look for the bold **MDWD**

As for those of you who can handle it...turn the lights off and put on some scary music.

 **Happy Halloween**...

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Avery muttered to himself as he tried to sneak through the dark streets of London with only a small green torch on his keychain to guide him. It wasn't much, but without it, the streets were an unnatural pitch black. "Oh God if I make it out of here, I swear I'll never argue with my wife again." He said, trying to bargain and tried not to remember that that was one of the stages of grief. "Oh fuck." He whimpered as he heard footsteps.

His breath shook as he tried to minimize his breathing and hide between buildings. He shut his eyes tight and bit his lip as he leaned his head against the wall and wait for the danger to pass. He tried to think of every horror movie he had ever watched and vowed not to make their mistakes. When the footsteps passed, he waited still, allowing himself to breathe deeper, but silent still.

Word had gone round of the high number of murders, the news claiming it was a gang, but he had seen the corpses. Bloodless and mangled. Some of them ripped open and their faces reflecting pure fear.

He shook his head and listened. Silence still.

A sob welled up in his throat, how much time was enough? Shaking, he swallowed the ball of fear in his throat and prayed he wouldn't toss up the food in his stomach. Just as he was about to step out, a voice stopped him cold.

"I can hear you breathing…"

Tears fell immediately as he thought of his daughter and he stayed perfectly still in his spot, hidden in the dark hopefully from whatever is hunting him. His eyes widened and he quickly, but silently turned his phone off. His eyes open for the first time in several minutes, he took quick stock of his surroundings, making sure to look up in case the creature could walk on walls. There was no one visible so he prayed to God, Buddha and the one nun he's met in his entire life that whatever was out there had found another prey.

A chilling laugh echoed through the streets and Avery felt his knees give out. He silently lowered himself to the ground. A woman screamed and Avery felt sheer relief and terror rush through him.

"Gotcha!" The creature laughed and from what Avery could hear, proceeded to rip into its meal. Gurgling sounds and crunches were all that Avery heard for the next several minutes and he kept a hand over his mouth and his stomach. He desperately wished he could have placed it over his nose as the smell of blood and death soon permeated the air. He could only hope it would cover up his musky fear that he was sure they could smell.

Remembering what his grandma once told him, he put his forehead against the cold wall, and remained alert.

"Hey! Let's go! You've had your fun." Another voice called out from right in front of him it seemed like. Avery's eyes fluttered and he resisted the temptation to look at the creature. He was NOT curious.

"Fine. Bitch's blood tastes like shit. She was good for everything else though." He gave a dirty, suggestive chuckle and Avery heard something hit the ground with a crack and roll.

Two other men laughed, "You and your damn skull fucks. Your dick is probably infected with all kinds of shit; brain matter isn't meant to be on your prick, mate. Alright, we'll drop by that other place, Diagon Alley. There's sure to be some quality blood for you."

Avery listened intently as their footsteps faded and still he stayed in his spot. Slowly time ticked by silently and he seriously contemplated staying there all night. Then he remembered that they attacked in the day time too.

He took several shaky breaths before removing his shoes, and taking the first tentative step onto the streets. Nothing happened. He took another, listening intently. Slowly, he inched away from his hiding spot until he was in the open, exposed.

It was sheer, morbid curiosity that made him aim the torch and let his eyes slip towards the corpse on the ground near him. He paled and vomited immediately at the sight. The woman's body was completely mangled and unrecognizable. Her head was a good forty feet away from him, but he could see where the creature had engaged in his depravities, a hole visible in her head. Her face was towards the ground and he shook his head, glad he couldn't see who she was or what she looked like after he was done with her. His eyes slid back to her body, unbidden and he forced them away once he realized her chest cavity was wide open and her heart had bite marks on it.

He vomited again and sobbed, before remembering that he was in danger of becoming just like her. He wiped his mouth and with a quick look around, walked away from the scene, praying his sobs weren't loud enough to draw any unwanted company towards him.

After several minutes of nothing, Avery allowed himself only the slightest sense of safety. He stood a little taller, unhunching his back, and instead of slinking, walked through the streets, still hiding between buildings as often as possible.

Slowly, quietly, he made it to the last stretch, the bit of open road between him and his home. He hid against a wall and waited, hearing not a single sound. The sun was starting to rise in the sky, though it was hidden by gloomy clouds. He estimated it was around 6 or 7. Day time, but not a safe time. He remained silent and alert. Listening for sounds of life and death. He looked over his shoulder, and upwards, before making the trek as quickly and silently as possible.

It was absolutely quiet and Avery shook his head. It may have been paranoia, but instead of going home, he quietly walked to his neighbor's underground cellar. He looked and saw that the rock was moved: there were people inside, hiding.

He grabbed a pebble and after checking for witnesses, dropped it down the pipe. Eventually, the door opened and he slipped inside.

"Daddy!"

He smiled at his daughter and held her tightly. He made it.

"Where's your mother?" He asked and the adults shuffled about uncomfortably.

"She went to find you…"

* * *

 **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD** **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD** **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD** **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD**

 **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD** **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD** **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD** **MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD MDWD**

* * *

Minerva looked up at the ominous sky and frowned as she walked through the nearly empty streets of Diagon Alley. When she had risen early in the morning, a bad feeling had settled inside of her, but she chalked it up to the beginning of morning sickness. Hermione had already left to speak with the ministry, so Minerva had chosen to go shopping on her own. She was starting to regret her decision.

The vampire's had made their move and were attacking everyone. Witches, wizards, muggles and even a few known werewolves. However, of the thousands already dead, all of the werewolves had survived the attacks, though from the looks of them, just barely.

A page from the daily prophet was posted in the window of a shop and Minerva stopped to read it.

 ** _Vampires: Friendly or deadliest creatures on the planet?_**

Minerva snorted. Maybe the Prophet has actually posted the truth for once.

 ** _Readers! Not too long ago, Author Frank McMillan published a book on vampires, labeling them as average people of the night. However, in protest to his writings, the vampires have made quite the endeavor to correct the views of the public. We warn you all STAY INDOORS. THE ENTIRE WORLD has fallen victim to a mass genocide of epic proportions. Our sources at the Ministry say the only thing capable of killing these beasts are werewolves. Yes. Werewolves. The very creatures we set out to save from themselves mere months ago. However, we suspect the rise in 'werewolf' killings were in truth set up by vampires in hopes to rid the world of the creatures so that they could kill us freely. And I don't mean just us in England. Reports have spread of vampires killing off EVERYONE AND ANYONE. Wizard, muggle, elf, and even a few dogs WORLDWIDE. In this time of great distress, we suggest you make nice with your resident werewolves and apologize for falling for the ploy of the vampires. PROTECT YOURSELVES._**

 ** _It seems that the leader of all werewolves everywhere, Hermione McGonagall, is willing to combat these evil creatures in exchange for the end of the wizarding world's attack on both on their life and personal lives. We at the prophet feel it is but a small price to pay for such a great service. If you agree, please: SEND WORD TO THE MINISTRY._**

"Well look at what we have here…"

* * *

Hermione walked into the room and smirked at the leaders of the Wizarding world. All of them had a nervous look on their face, and Hermione did not miss the wards placed on the door. "Locking me in already?" She asked. "Definitely not a good way to start things."

Some of them paled slightly and Hermione waited.

"Mrs. McGonagall…"

"Call me Hermione." She interrupted and the man nodded.

"Hermione, I am the Minister of Brazil and, well, we apologize for warding the door, but you are our only hope to defeat the vampires. We know that you could break the wards in mere minutes, however, should you decide to storm off, those minutes will give us time to try to think of something you should like to hear. Those wards are also to protect us should the vampires decide to try to stop this meeting and attempt to end your life."

Hermione nodded and he continued, obviously the one chosen to speak for his kind demeanor and willingness to beg. A wise decision as far as Hermione was concerned.

"Now considering you are our only hope, we are prepared to beg. The vampires are attacking _everyone_ and while we are dying in the thousands, they are likely increasing in number."

Hermione raised a brow, "What are you prepared to offer?"

He licked his lips nervously and wiped his sweating brow. "We are willing to allow you to draft a set of laws that will apply worldwide as far as werewolves are concerned. They will deal with punishments, traveling, registration, everything."

Hermione tilted her head, surprised, "Truly? And what guarantee do I have that it will be passed as written?"

He gestured to all of them, "We are at our rope's end, Hermione. We are all willing to make an unbreakable vow with you that if you write a set of laws that act within reason as it pertains to werewolves, that we will negotiate it and pass it immediately once given your approval. That is, assuming you seek only equality and not superiority?"

Hermione nodded and he relaxed marginally. "Do we have a deal?"

Hermione tsk'd. "One more thing…" She laughed at the paling of his features. "Oh do relax…I only want Albus Dumbledore. Remove him as head of Hogwarts School here in England and deliver him to my manor, bound and alive."

He blinked and looked around at the other leaders who were also shocked. The man gathered himself and asked, "I-Is there any opposed to this?" No one spoke up, so he turned back to Hermione. "Alright. This is acceptable."

She gave a wolfish grin and one by one, they made the vow.

* * *

Minerva tensed and grabbed her wand slowly. Turning around, she rose her chin, showing off her bite. It was a permanent mark declaring her mate to a werewolf. The vampires smirked, "Haven't you heard, love? We're after everyone. We've got free reign to kill who we want, where we want, when we want. That bite just means we'll make it quick."

Minerva swallowed and resisted the urge to place a protective hand over her belly. It may or may not make things worse for her. "My mate is the Alpha of all wolves. She struck up the deal with Vladimir."

They laughed disbelievingly and Minerva, sensing that she was out of options, flicked her wand at the three laughing men before taking off down the silent street. She gasped at the sight of dead bodies in the street and cursed herself for getting wrapped in that article. Sending her panic to Hermione, she hid in a nearby shop and locked the door, warding it.

She held her breath as she heard footsteps outside the shop and listened as they grew closer and closer.

"Come out, come out wherever you are…" The male sang in his low rough voice. "Look lady, the longer you hide, the longer this is going to last. It certainly won't be quick. You killed my buddies…"

BANG!

Minerva jumped and her eyes shut as she forced herself to keep quiet. All she had to do was wait for Hermione. The vampire had banged on the window near her and she could hear his heavy breathing. He chuckled darkly, sending chills down Minerva's spine and she heard his feet on the cobblestone move closer to her position at the door. For several moments, she could hear only her heart drumming in her ears as pure fear flooded her veins.

BAM!

Minerva jumped as he hit the door she was leaning against. He put his mouth up to the crack of the door,

"I know you're in there…I can," He inhaled deeply and exhaled, " _smell you."_

Minerva warded the door and stayed low as she moved deeper into the shop. She saw the perfect hiding spot and was headed towards it when suddenly, her leg was grabbed and she was yanked back. She let loose a scream and turned to see a dark figure holding tightly to her leg. Her wand rolled out of her grasp and a figure emerged from her hiding spot to grab her wand.

"H-hermione…" Minerva whimpered as she realized there was no way out. She was lifted onto her feet and heard the dark figures chuckling intently. "Hermione!" She said louder as the front door banged open and two more figures approached as she was pinned on top of a table. She felt dread and terror flood her veins and she began shaking.

They all smirked, their teeth glinting in what little light was in the room.

The only sounds that could be heard throughout the empty streets were those of Minerva's screams.

"HERMIONE!"


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Guys...you have no clue how hard it was too hold on to that chapter until Halloween! I wanted to post it immediately. Course, it was too easy to leave you in suspense. XD

WhiteShadow95: I really appreciate the review. it was both flattering and quite hilarious. I think the song kinda fits as well. It's pretty good, thanks! I hope you got to sleep alright ;) Though you did raise a point I haven't thought about.

Guys, in the event that this story does get reported and taken down, i will post it on AO3. Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione made the vow with the last of the leaders and waited for the wards to be lowered. The moment they were, she grabbed her head and winced at the onset of emotions assaulting her. She hadn't noticed it, but whatever ward they used had temporarily blocked the connection between her and Minerva. And now that it was back, a huge wave of fear and pain was slamming against her skull.

"No…" she whispered as she realized what was happening. "Minerva." she said and ran out of the ministry. The moment she was outside, she spun on the spot and apparated outside a shop where she could hear Minerva screaming. She kicked open the door and felt her blood freeze and boil at the sight of five men leaning over Minerva, their mouth each attached to a different part of her.

They all stood slowly, Minerva's blood dripping from their lips, and smirked at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

One of them asked, and her fingers twitching, she growled, "The Alpha."

Their eyes widened and Hermione pounced, biting them and infecting them with her saliva as she ripped their throats out as quickly as she could. As badly as she wanted to draw out their deaths, she had to get Minerva safe. After watching them scream and turn to dust, she ran over to an unconscious Minerva. Seeing how pale and deathly the woman looked caused Hermione to immediately release a loud sob, "I'm so sorry, Minerva." She thought about biting her, changing her into a wolf, but Vladimir recently told her once a victim is bitten, the werewolf saliva would kill them. She pulled at her hair pacing and shook her head, "Oh Merlin…I've got to get you to Vladimir…he'll know what to do…"

She gently lifted Minerva and, sobbing, turned on the spot, apparating into the forest where he was known to dwell.

She howled as loud as she could and it tapered off into a wail as she fell to her knees with Minerva in her arms, the woman's breath slowing with every second.

"What happened?!" he asked, appearing from nowhere.

"What does it look like?!" she yelled accusingly, her golden eyes rimmed red. "Help her." She whimpered out, unable to hold on to her anger out of sheer desperation.

He nodded. Hermione knew that non magical vampires were incapable of apparating like them but had an ability called blurring. An apt term, as everything seemed to blur and suddenly they were in a dungeon. "She'll have to turn Hermione...She's too close to death for anything else."

Hermione looked up at him and shook her head, "She's pregnant!"

He shook his head and locked eyes with her, "It's your only choice."

She looked at Minerva, pale and nearly dead and placed a hand on her stomach. "Okay…okay. H-how do we…"

"Give her to me. I'll take care of her, I promise."

Hermione kissed Minerva's head and reluctantly handed her off to Vladimir. She watched helplessly as he entered a room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hermione stayed there on the ground, staring at her bloodied hands. The image of those vampires bent over Minerva, feeding on her, played over and over in her mind. Tears fell from her cheeks, onto her hands, and turned red as they landed in blood.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hands and washed the blood off of them. She was in such a state, that she didn't even react. She allowed herself to be pulled up and heard a voice in the distance saying something about trusting Vladimir. The next few hours were a blur. Hermione couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Couldn't see anything but those five men feeding on her wife and turning to stare at her with a smirk as they killed her mate.

"H-hermion-ne…"

Her head shot up and she saw Minerva lying on a bed, staring at her weakly. She rushed over to the woman and sobbed, "M-Minerva?"

Minerva nodded and Hermione leaned over, kissing Minerva everywhere her lips could reach. Minerva only held to Hermione's wrist, too weak for much else. Soon, Vladimir walked in and sighed relieved.

"I'm glad to see she survived, Hermione. I was starting to wonder if you yourself would." He said with a chuckle.

Hermione leaned her forehead against Minerva's, inhaling her scent. Her nose flared at the heavier copper scent mixed in with Minerva's natural scent. "She's a vampire now, right?"

He nodded, "Yes. But you already know we don't require blood to live. Just death. Really, the only change will be that she accompanies on those little hunts you like."

Minerva's eyes widened and she looked at Hermione. "W-what?" she asked, stronger than she was a few seconds ago.

Hermione swallowed thickly and tried not to cry as she related the day to Minerva along with her reason for not showing up quickly. Her explanation turned into a sobbing apology and Minerva, growing stronger still, pulled the wolf into a hug and turned her eyes on Vladimir.

"Thank you, Vladimir. I owe you my life."

He waved off her thanks, "It was my foolish children that did this to you. You owe me nothing. Not even your allegiance. You are of wolven kind. However, you will need to come to me for lessons on your new abilities."

Minerva nodded before her eyes widened, "Hermione, the baby!"

They both looked to Vladimir who shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't answer any questions about that. I suggest you go to a healer."

Hermione nodded and lifted Minerva. "We'll go now. Vladimir, let your children know who this woman is. This _can not_ happen again. For the sake of our deal, I'm going to choose to believe that this attack was not planned, because if it were, well..." She trailed off and the two stared each other down. Vladimir clenched his jaw, clearly not happy with the threat, and nodded sharply.

With that, they apparated straight to St. Mungos.

* * *

She held Minerva tightly and approached the nearest healer. "My name is Hermione McGonagall. I need you to check on my mate."

The healer's eyes widened and she nodded, "Of course, Mrs. McGonagall, whatever you need."

Immediately, they were ushered to a room and Minerva laid on a bed. If Hermione hadn't been worried for her mate and their offspring, she would laughed at the way Minerva's frown grew deeper as she was poked and prodded by different healers. As it was, she could barely keep from crying.

When it was over, Minerva huffed and put her clothes back on. "Merlin, I don't think I've ever been so thoroughly examined in my life. I think they could tell you what I last had for dinner…"

Hermione cracked a small smile and Minerva squeezed her hand. "Whatever they say Hermione...we'll handle it together."

Hermione nodded and Minerva pulled her into an embrace. "It's not your fault, Hermione." She whispered. Just then a healer walked in and Hermione pulled away, holding Minerva's hand as she tried not to break down.

"Well it looks like your baby is perfectly healthy. If anything, he seems to be growing stronger than usual."

Hermione let loose a relieved breath, "He's okay?"

The healer nodded, "He's perfect."

The moment they arrived home, the two of them embraced each other in bed and sobbed both tears of joy and sadness in each other's arms.

Hermione laid kisses all over Minerva's face and stomach, apologizing over and over.

"M-mommy is so sorry b-baby boy. Mommy loves you so m-much. You and your mom. I love you both. I'm s-so sorry."

Minerva cradled the head against her stomach and stroked Hermione's hair as her own tears slowed. Her family was alive. That was all that mattered. Reassured, she began trying to comfort her distraught wife.

"Hermione this isn't your fault, sweetheart."

Hermione shook her head and Minerva pulled her up for a kiss full of tears and pain. "Hermione, I'm alive because of you. You saved me and you saved your son Hermione. You did it. Both of us are okay. All of us are right here."

Hermione sobbed into her neck and Minerva held her tightly, "You were just in time, love. Your son is going to be the most protected, loved boy on the planet."

Hermione cried harder and Minerva continued whispering loving, encouraging words. She knew how worried Hermione was that she would be a terrible parent to her son and this incident did nothing to reassure her. Hermione eventually cried herself to sleep and Minerva kissed her head as she thanked every deity in existence her family was going to survive.

* * *

Hermione awoke to a knock on the door. More cautious than ever, she sniffed the air before going downstairs. Her brows furrowed and she tilted her head. It smelled like…

Oh.

She grinned. Just what she needed. Walking downstairs, she opened the door to see the old wizard bound and unconscious

"Hello, Albus…"

* * *

A/N: She lives! Guys, I've just realized we are nearing the end of this. I'm not sure how many chapters are left, but it's not very many. Next chapter will see Minerva joining in on the darker aspects of life. Might take a week or two.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Hellooo i back for a few more chapters. Still suffering writers block, so _please_ let me know if this chapter is as lacking as i think it is.

* * *

Hermione laughed as she stared at the man at her doorstep. Albus was kneeling, his head lowered and rope tightened around his body. The end of the rope stopped in front of him and a note was attached to it. She snatched it off, smirking, and read:

 _As promised._

"Oh this is just too good."

She leaned down and grabbed the end of the rope, partially suspecting it to be a trick. Grabbing it tightly, she smirked and tugged harshly. Albus, silent, hit the ground on his back and Hermione laughed. She pulled and he slid along behind her. Grinning, she dragged him through the house, almost skipping with joy.

"Oh Albus! We're going to have so much fun!" She said as his head bounced off the stairs.

She sighed happily as she stopped at one of the rooms and kicked the door open. Bending over, she grabbed the ropes binding the old wizard, lifting him in the air. She tossed him into the room gleefully, more than happy to have him at her mercy. Following in behind him, she tapped her chin, deep in thought in regards to his first round of torture.

"Hermione?" Minerva called from their bedroom.

Hermione cursed her idiocy as she felt the fear from her mate. The woman had likely had a nightmare and found her bed empty. She yelled out the doorway, "Coming!"

Turning back to her prisoner, she grinned as an idea came to mind. Pulling out her wand, she waved it in a complicated furry of motions and suddenly, Albus was ensconced in a concrete block with tiny holes for breathing. She nodded and left, not bothering to put wards on the door.

She ran back to the bedroom and sat on the bed beside an upright Minerva, "Hey, are you okay?"

Minerva pulled Hermione into a tight embrace and nodded, breathing in her wolf's scent. "You weren't in bed and I may have panicked a little." She said into her shoulder, slightly embarrassed. Hermione kissed her head,

"I'm sorry. I had to go welcome our new guest."

Minerva sat up confused, "What?"

Hermione gave an inhumanely evil smile and her eyes glowed with sadistic glee. Minerva suppressed a shiver at the enticing sight. "Well, when I went to meet with the council, I demanded Albus be delivered to me, bound and alive." She smirked and kissed Minerva's cheek, "It seems that they were eager to deliver."

Minerva inhaled sharply and tangled her hand in Hermione's hair as those lips drifted further down, "You mean…he's here?" Hermione hummed in confirmation and Minerva felt her teeth tingle and blood rush through her veins.

She licked her lips, "At our mercy?"

Hermione moaned and nodded, her tongue sliding against skin. Minerva pulled back slightly, "Wait! Can't you kill me?"

Hermione shook her head, "No. Only if I were to try to change you." She sat up and switched into lecture mode. "You see, when a werewolf bites you in human form, it's just a normal bite. However, when we change, the content of the saliva changes, there's a certain magic in it. That magic is what vampires are, in a sense, allergic to. And yes, I can control the magic in my bite. So while I will never be able to change you, I can still mate with you." She smirked and her eyes flashed dangerously as she wrapped a hand around Minerva's neck, "I can still hold you down with my teeth and own you."

Minerva groaned and lowered her eyes, "Alpha."

Hermione growled and straddled Minerva's lap, her hand tightening around her throat and kissing her roughly, until the woman was running out of breath. She pulled back and chuckled,

"Oh yes…my little vampire. I think we can make this work in our favor…your body is stronger…able to handle more…abuse."

Minerva gave a choked whimper and Hermione chuckled. She licked Minerva's ear and whispered, "I can't wait to hunt you again."

Minerva moaned and Hermione released her throat, making room for her mouth. She immediately bit down and Minerva gasped sharply, her hands coming up to grip Hermione tightly.

"N-No! Wait!" She yelled and Hermione immediately backed away, her face worried at the panicked tone. Minerva buried her head in Hermione's shoulder again, trembling, and Hermione immediately realized her error.

"Minerva…flashbacks?"

Minerva nodded and Hermione growled, "Damn them." She stood and lifted Minerva, carrying her to their bathroom. Hot water filled the tub and Hermione banished their clothes before slowly lowering the two of them into the water.

Eventually, Minerva relaxed and Hermione began to bathe her, whispering comforting words.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." She said while they were drying off.

Hermione kissed her and leaned their foreheads together, "Don't be. I understand perfectly. You know that. I'm sorry I didn't think of that in the first place."

Minerva nodded, "It's fine, Alpha. I had a feeling it would happen but I wanted to try anyway. I was looking forward to you claiming me." She pressed a quick kiss to Hermione's lips and whispered, "Perhaps a little bloodlust will help?"

Hermione growled and smirked, "Well…why don't we go talk to Vlad…and then play with Dumbledore? I'm sure you must be…hungry."

Minerva nodded, the thought of 'playing' with her old friend oddly appealing. She felt her fangs drop and Hermione groaned at the sight, "Merlin that was hot. Let's go. Now. Get dressed."

Minerva chuckled, "Yes Alpha."

* * *

"Vlad! How does this stuff work?"

Vlad turned and nodded, "It's simple enough. The act of torturing someone, hearing their screams and making them bleed will sustain her. She need only let herself enjoy it fully to feed from it."

Minerva nodded, "Is that all there is to…well…this?"

Vlad shook his head, "No. You are stronger, much stronger and faster. Blurring is what we call it when we move from place to place quickly. Basically, you're running so fast even you can't feel it. Everything passes by in a blur."

Hermione barked out a laugh and Vlad smiled, "I thought it was funny too. Feeding from blood is very exhilarating. That is where you will be very lucky to have a werewolf counter-part as there will be no holding back on your part after a blood feed. You'll be animalistic in your lust and I'm sure the two of you will have fun."

Hermione chuckled, "Oh there's only one animal in this relationship, Vlad. Is there more or can we go?"

He shook his head, "That's all. Oh and…we have taken care of Harry potter and the rest of Dumbledore's army. I was thinking of maybe a huge final battle between the two of us near the ministry or maybe Hogwarts?"

Minerva touched Hermione's shoulder and the brunette shook her head, "I was thinking more publicly. In front of houses and in a residential area were everyone is. Let's do it everywhere. Break into a few houses and I'll send some of mine to sniff you all out. Me and you can have our own little battle and we can blur/apparate everywhere, letting everyone see how the werewolves are protecting them. Erzsébet and Min can have their own fight in America as well."

He nodded, "How many killed?"

Hermione tsk'd, "We need them to remember this and remember it well. Parents first. If a wolf doesn't show up before they're both dead, then the children are yours."

Minerva inhaled sharply and Vlad smiled at Minerva sadistically, "Not all of us enjoy torturing children, though seeing them learn what real pain is…" his eyes fluttered close before he opened them, a crazed look in his eyes. "That can be an addictive experience." Minerva shivered at the look and felt Hermione grab her hand. She relaxed marginally and squeezed the wolf's palm, soaking in the comfort. "Shall we discuss the details later?"

Hermione nodded, "Certainly. One more question…what if she drinks my blood?"

Vlad chuckled darkly, "Then I would consider her a very lucky vampire and I warn you both to be cautious. Werewolf blood _is_ addictive, a powerful drug. It is sold among us."

He gave a smirk, "Of course, _I_ would never indulge in such a thing."

The flash of his fangs made Hermione growl slightly, "Of course not. Let's go Minerva." Minerva nodded and followed behind Hermione.

Vlad laughed maniacally as they left, "Enjoy the blood, Minerva…"

* * *

Back at the manor, Hermione pulled Minerva into her arms, "It takes a certain type of person to enjoy the torture and killing of children. You are _not_ that kind of person."

Minerva closed her eyes and buried her face in Hermione's neck.

"If you do choose to go back to Hogwarts, I assure you, you would NEVER hurt those children, Minerva. Albus is more of a danger to the school than you, and we have him in one of the guest rooms. With you as headmistress, the school can only bloom. It will be safer than it has ever been, because I guarantee you, I will destroy any threat you encounter."

Minerva relaxed with every word and nuzzled Hermione's neck, smiling as the woman made sweet promises full of blood and death that warmed her heart.

Minerva chuckled, "Hermione…how did we get here? How did I get here? When did I become someone so comforted by the sound of you promising to make a man scream with his dying breath? I'm not bothered by how comforting it is, I'm just…shocked, honestly."

Hermione kissed her head, "It was a long road."

Minerva hummed in agreement, "More so for you than I. Had you said such things early on…I might have run to Albus's side."

Hermione chuckled, "Indeed. Speaking of…"

Minerva sat her head up and smirked, "Why Hermione...I'm not sure if you're anxious to kill him, or if you just want the sex you're sure to get after."

She turned to walk away and immediately, Hermione pulled her back. Minerva gasped as her back hit Hermione's front and hands wrapped around her throat and waist possessively.

"If I just wanted the sex, I'd take it. You belong to me Minerva." Minerva trembled as Hermione's magic surrounded her for the first time in weeks. She moaned and widened her stance. Merlin she had almost forgotten how it felt. She took a deep breath letting the magic feel her with a menacing, tantalizing bliss, as Hermione continued growling in her ear, "I have more than one way to force you into my bed. You'd do well to remember that, mate."

Minerva whimpered in displeasure as the magic began to retreat, her skin still feeling sparks dance along every inch of her. Her eyes fluttered and she murmured, "Y-yes, Alpha."

Hermione chuckled in her ear, "Good girl. Now, let's go."

Minerva stood there gathering herself as Hermione walked past her and up the stairs.

"Now, Minerva."

Minerva jumped and immediately followed after her alpha, hungry and aroused.

* * *

Dark. It was pitch black and the ropes around his arms were cutting of his circulation. He flexed his fingers, hoping it alleviate the pain, but all it did was force his aching muscles to push and rub against unforgiving twine. His knees were aching even worse. He was far too old to be kneeling on the floor for…Merlin how long had he been in there. It felt like days, though he knew it had been mere hours.

He shook his head, trying to piece together the events of this morning.

The last thing he could recall was the minister explaining that a deal had been struck with…that mutt. Albus tried to force the minister to see reason, to see that there had to be some way to speak with the vampires and strike a deal, that there was no need to allow those damned mutts to run free. He had even pulled his wand to cast the imperious curse, but then…black. He was woken by the feeling of an elf apparating him to a location. When his vision cleared, he saw that he was at Minerva's manor and the elf was ringing the doorbell.

He tried to stand, only to realize he was bound. He tried to speak, to beg the elf not to abandon him, that nothing but an abomination and a traitor lived there, only to realize he was gagged as well. The elf dissaparated and he struggled, trying to free himself, before realizing there was no way out…yet. He lowered his throbbing head, not wanting to see the smug golden eyes and held back his cries of pain as he was drug through the house like the mutt she was.

Then he was trapped in the concrete prison, the holes providing barely enough air for him to remain conscious. It did nothing for his aching head and he found there was no way out…yet.

He refused to die. There was still too much to be done. He should have created the horcrux like Tom planned, then he could come back to rid the world of mutts like _her._ He took a deep breath to calm his fury, he needed to come up with a plan. Perhaps he could appeal to Minerva, certainly the woman still valued their friendship. What would she have done without him for all those years? He smirked as he wondered if Minerva even knew he was here.

Yes. There was her downfall. Once Minerva knew of the beast's cruelty, she was sure to demand his freedom and he would kill them both.

He chuckled to himself and waited, flexing his fingers.

* * *

A/N: Well...he's in for the shock of his life


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Okay, so it's not exactly the bloody torture you were all waiting for, but it's still torture. However, he isn't dead _yet_. READ THE A/N AT THE BOTTOM. IT INVOLVES HERMIONE'S CHILDHOOD. Also I don't think I mentioned I've got no beta, all mistakes are mine.

 _ **TRIGGER WARNING: Torture**_

* * *

After several hours more, the prison disintegrated around him and he closed his eyes against the light and took a deep breath, filling his lungs.

He opened his eyes, letting his smugness shine through, only to see the room was empty. He frowned before steeling his expression. The bitch was watching, waiting for him to show her fear.

He snorted mentally and waited.

"Albus."

He turned his head to see Minerva sitting in a chair to his left with her leg crossed and a slim collar around her neck.

"A collar? What has she done to you, Tabby? The woman I knew would never allow herself to be degraded in such a way."

Minerva raised a brow, unaffected, "The man _I_ knew would never attempt genocide, but I suppose we have both changed now haven't we Albus?"

He shook his head, "Minerva, the…girl is a menace to the world. You used to be terrified of her and rightly so. No one as sadistic as her should be as powerful as she is. No good will come from it. I know she's hurt you Minerva." He looked into her eyes, searching for a weakness

Minerva looked away, blushing and he pressed forward. "She has hasn't she? She's hurt you."

"Yes..." Minerva whispered.

Cheering mentally, he nodded, "You don't have to take her abuse, Minerva."

She chuckled, "Oh but Albus…I love her abuse. The things she does to me…" She looked up at him and grinned, her fangs showing.

He jumped away before he could stop himself and toppled over.

Minerva laughed and he swallowed. This was worse than he thought.

"Yes Albus…this is _much_ worse than you thought."

He turned to see _her_ leaning against the wall casually. His lips twitched into a sneer as he realized she had gotten into his mind again.

"Albus, how kind of you to volunteer to be Minerva's first meal. I knew you would come to serve me once more when I needed you. You're so good to me, old man!" She pushed off the wall and walked around to Minerva. "Are you hungry, love?"

Minerva nodded and bit her lip, "I think I am. I feel this urge to…"

She trailed off and Hermione smiled indulgently before whispering, "Crucio."

Albus gritted his teeth, refusing to let them hear him scream, but his strength wasn't what it used to be. After a while, his mouth dropped open and he screamed while writhing pathetically on the ground in pain.

He faintly heard Minerva moan and the mutt chuckle. The curse was lifted and relaxed, his chest heaving.

* * *

"How did that feel, darling?" Hermione asked, her voice dark and aroused.

Minerva nodded and spread her legs, gripping the chair between them. She leaned forward, desperate to attack albus, but remained in the chair. "More." She whispered and Hermione whispered back,

"You do it."

Minerva wasted no time in whipping out her wand and whispering, "Crucio."

Again, Albus screamed, and Minerva groaned, holding tightly to Hermione's clothes as the wolf had stepped closer to her. It felt as though with every inhale, she pulled in his screams, his pain. The more she focused on the feeling, letting the pleasure inside her brain, making her delirious, the more intense his screams became.

"Enough."

Hermione's voice cut through her haze and Minerva looked at the woman, panting, warring between continuing and obeying

"I said enough, Minerva." Hermione said, her voice stern and dangerous.

Minerva cancelled the spell and lowered her head, trying to reign her mind in from the overload of pleasure, "H-Hermione." She panted and the wolf immediately leaned down and kissed her roughly.

Minerva received the kiss like never before.

She fisted her hands in Hermione's hair and pulled the woman's mouth tighter against her own, the kiss becoming frenzied, full of the bloodlust both of them were experiencing. Hermione growled into it and Minerva happily swallowed the rumbling sound, letting it sink down to her throbbing core.

Hermione pulled back and Minerva licked her lips, panting still. The kiss sated part of her need and she turned back to Albus, prepared to dole out more torture.

"Wait."

Hermione said, her own voice ragged and aroused. Minerva clenched her jaw and waited, ever obedient when it came to her alpha.

Albus coughed, "She treats you like some pet."

Minerva smirked and it was all fangs and danger, "Like her bitch, actually." Her heart beat quicker in her chest as she could sense Hermione's approval. She could feel the screams from before becoming less pleasure and more energy; energy that was rushing through her veins making her feel like a child on a sugar rush.

"Alpha…" She whined, needing more, needing to do _something_.

Hermione chuckled and snapped her fingers. A chair appeared and Albus was magically lifted onto it. The ropes around his arms and legs disappeared and only his hands were bound.

He swallowed as he began to realize this would not be quick. Hermione smirked and he clenched his jaw once more.

"Aw…don't like me reading your thoughts? Come now, Albus, you should know by now there's no barrier that could prevent me from reading them."

She turned to Minerva and crooked her finger. "Min…why don't you try a more…muggle approach to this?"

Minerva's eyes become blood red and she shouted as she began punching Albus's face and abdomen, she clawed at him, she slapped him, she kicked him, and she ripped his skin. She broke his bones and reveled in his screams. Blood flew from the man to her face, and she practically roared,

"How dare you steal my school from me?!"

She stood to the side of him and punched him square in the mouth with all of her might. His chair fell backwards and Minerva straddled him, panting with glee and anger.

"All for your precious, fucking ego!" With every breath, she took in his pain and felt her heart beat faster, her breathing speed and her pussy grow wetter. It was an orgasmic cycle and she was steadily approaching the climax.

" _I want you dead!_ " she growled sounding like the wolf she married. Wrapping both hands around his throat, she choked him until his eyes rolled back. Hermione stepped in and pulled her off of him.

Minerva looked at her and pouted, "Hermione…he's not dead yet!"

Hermione chuckled and nodded, "I know. Don't worry, I've got an idea as to how to finish him. It involves our bed…his blood, and a brand new knife I think you'll like." She kissed Minerva who groaned and kissed her back. Hermione pushed her against the wall and Minerva moaned as the wolf latched on to her throat biting.

"Harder!" she yelled and screamed as the wolf complied, breaking the skin and slipping her hand inside of the vampire with no warning. "Fuck me!" Minerva demanded and Hermione growled her approval. She pushed Minerva down on the ground, putting her on all fours and Minerva looked back at her, conveying her desire.

"I know what you want, mate." Hermione growled, her voice deep and dark, "I know what you _need_." She kneeled behind Minerva and forced four fingers inside of her while pushing the woman's head to the ground.

"Oh Gods! Alpha!" Minerva screamed and pushed her hips back, submitting the woman completely.. Soon Hermione's entire fist entered her and she began fucking Minerva's furiously, still holding her head to the ground. Minerva pushed back against the arm inside her and clenched down on the limb, moaning and screaming the entire time.

She felt herself climb higher and higher towards ecstasy as she was owned by her alpha, Albus's screams still echoing in her ears and his blood still dripping down her face. Hermione's arm was stretching her wide open and again, she was ruined for anyone else. Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of hermione's strong arm forcing it's way deeper inside her. Her muscles burned with the stretch and the fact that Hermione was holding her down the way she was...She pushed against the arm on her head and she went _nowhere._ She had no choice but to submit and she would happily do so.

"Come!" Hermione yelled and Minerva did, her body gladly obeying the wolf even as her mind was still behind. Mentally focused on how she was going to kill Albus, her orgasm took her by surprise and she screamed loud and long,

"Ohhhhhhhh _GODS_ Hermione!" she screamed until she ran out of breath.

Black spots swam in front of her eyes and she groaned as Hermione slowly pulled her arm out and the hand on her head became gentle, stroking her. "Alpha…" she whispered lovingly and felt Hermione push waves of love and comfort towards her.

Hermione hummed and used her soaking fingers to stroke her clit.

Mienrva couldn't help herself. Her hips began jumping and Hermione laughed, "Just like a bitch in heat. You're already pregnant Minerva, but look at the way your body is begging me to shove my dick inside you again." Hermione stopped her hand and MInerva immediately pressed against the floor and humped her fingers.

"What was it you told Albus earlier?" Hermione asked, watching as Minerva drove herself towards a second orgasm.

"I'm your bitch."

Hermione moaned, "Say it again."

Minerva whimpered as her orgasm drew nearer, "I'm your bitch!" she yelled. She began chanting it as her clit began to twitch against hermione's slick fingers. Knowing that she made them that way, that she was humping Hermione's hand, it sent her soaring over the edge.

"Hermione!" she yelled as she came. Hermione prolonged her orgasm, furiously rubbing her clit and Minerva gasped, feeling as though she had to piss. "H-Hermione..." She whispered trying to warn the woman, but before she could say a word, her eyes rolled back and she grunted.

Hermione felt her own orgasm overcome her as Minerva squirted all over her hand. She chuckled once it was over. "I wonder how hard you'll come when we're rolling in his blood and I've let my magic take you."

Minerva simply moaned her agreement at the sentence.

* * *

"I should have killed you the moment I saw you had affections for that mutt." Albus spat weakly.

Minerva turned her head and her eyes flashed red, suddenly no longer weak. Before she could say anything, she felt Hermione's magic flood the room. All of it rushed past her and straight into Albus who arched and convulsed.

Minerva watched, fascinated, as Hermione put Albus in so much pain he couldn't even open his mouth to scream for a full minute. And when he did….

"AAAHHHHHHHH! STOP! PLEASE STOP! PLEASE I BEG YOU!"

Minerva crawled over to where he lay and touched him.

Immediately, she moaned loudly and inhaled. His pain was filling her and encasing her entire body. It was like her own personal symphony full of pain, desperation, despair, agony. "Oh it is so delicious." She moaned and she saw the vein in his neck throbbing. She licked her lips and straddled him once more.

He was outright sobbing as Hermione proceeded to deliver to him the worst pain he had ever felt in his life. It was something he wouldn't wish even on her. "Kill me! Please kill me! Let me die!" he begged and Minerva moaned again before lowering her head and, hearing no protest from Hermione, bit into his flesh.

"NOOOOOO!" he screamed and Minerva growled as the liquid spurt into her mouth. It was pure bliss encased in a cacophony of pain and she couldn't get enough. She was starved and insatiable.

"Stop." Hermione commanded, but Minerva continued on, soaking up as much as she could while the old man was still screaming.

Suddenly, Hermione's magic exited him, surrounded Minerva and pulled her off of him, forcing her against the floor. Minerva screamed at the wolf until Hermione's golden eyes turned furiously towards her. Minerva's eyes widened and she swallowed, before lowering her eyes in submission.

"You'll pay for that later," Hermione promised and Minerva nodded. She found herself both aroused and anxious; she had never been punished by the wolf before…

"What…what are you?" Albus panted out, incredibly weak. The pain he had just felt...the excruciating, agonizing, mind destroying, indescribable pain was nothing short of inhuman. That was no crucio, nor was it any of the ancient spells he had read of.

Hermione chuckled and sat the old man upright.

"Would you like to know what happened that day? Why I killed them? What I am?"

Minerva relaxed as she was released and sat in her previous chair. Hermione conjured a chair for herself and sat down. Albus eyed her wearily and then nodded, "Tell me…"

* * *

A/N: Okay guys, now, a lot of you asked to know what happened the day Minerva found them. I fucked up and wrote what Hermione's parents did to her instead, and it's not something I feel comfortable posting on ff at all. I mean this entire story is pushing it, but I think ff would ban me for life on this one lol.

SO you can pm me and i will send you that if you want, otherwise the next chapter will be what happened the day Hermione was found and (drumroll please) the death of Albus! And yes...it will be bloody sexy (see what I did there?)

On a side note, I'm moving to New York in a month or three, so if anyone would like to message me and hang out whenever I get up there, that would be awesome. Especially if you're lgbt+! I need more rainbows in my life...

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Miss me? Thought I'd release this in the dead of night. Important authors note at the end. TRIGGER WARNING: GRAPHIC DESCRIPTION OF VIOLENCE/DEATH

* * *

"What…what are you? You can't be human." Albus panted out, incredibly weak.

Hermione growled and sat the old man upright, "A demon! The Grangers made a deal with the devil using my life! So no, Albus. I'm not human. I was. But now I'm something… _more."_ She growled inches from his face. He flinched back with a whimper, and she gave a short chuckle. "As to what happened the day Minerva found me? Well…the Grangers knew they were going to die, but they never expected what I did. How. I. Made. Them. _Suffer."_ She hissed.

* * *

 _Hermione awoke like something out of a horror movie: her eyes popped open and she took a deep gasping breath. Her body ached and her head was pounding. She looked around the dark basement she had come to know so well and startled realized she could see everything with clarity even though there was no light. She was chained by her wrists as usual and suddenly, everything came back to her, including her meeting with Wolfrick._

 _White hot anger slowly started to build and she began to growl to herself and ground her jaw. "Those bastards." She spat, clenching her fist repeatedly._

 _"AH!" she cried as her back arched. "W-what…" she asked before another wave of pain hit her body. This time, she bowed in on herself, breaking the chains._

 _She slumped to the floor and landed on all fours, shaking her head in an attempt to clear it of pain. Soon, it subsided, and Hermione stumbled to the door, intent on locating the grangers and ending them._

 _Surprisingly the door was open and she slowly, climbed up the stairs. She could feel her skin crawling underneath the surface, itching for her to…to release something. A beast was pacing inside of her growling and charging at its confines. Slowly, on her way to the living room, she changed and growled at the two adults staring at her. She could smell the fear on them and it had her smiling._

 _Jean shook her head, "John…John I can't. I can't!" She screamed and ran for the front door. Hermione growled and raced past John to shut the door just as Jean pulled it open. She slammed it so hard, it bounced back open, the latch broken. Jean released a whimper and ran for the window._

 _Hermione followed and slammed the woman's head into the glass cracking it. Blood slipped down brown tresses and Hermione watched as the woman crumpled before her._

 _She turned to John and stalked towards him. He smelled of arrogance and fear. She towered over him, yet he still had the nerve to smirk and taunt her._

 _"No matter what you do, I'll never regret getting inside you. Never."_

 _Hermione howled, shaking the entire house. The two adults screamed and Hermione held tightly to John's hands, preventing him from covering his ears. She leaned down, howling inches from his face, and soon, blood began to leak from his ears. Satisfied with the effect, Hermione let him fall to the ground. Slowly, she turned to the other Granger, who, upon sight of Hermione turning towards her, scrambled back while holding to her headwound._

 _"H-Hermione, please." She whimpered and only received a wolfish smile._

 _A dark mist rolled out from between Hermione's sharp canines and sank towards the floor; Hermione growled as the mist grew thicker, slowly blacking out the room. Jean's breathing sped and she stared at John, her eyes wide as the mist got thick enough to hide him from view. The door slammed, snapping Jean out of her fear and survival instincts took over. Jean knew the ritual called for their deaths, and John had proposed they not give the brat any chance to enjoy it, by remaining still and facing her. But, Jean knew Hermione would torture them until the only reason they couldn't scream was because of a missing larynx. "I can't. I can't!" she screamed and raced for the door once more. Knowing the room like the back of her hand, she fumbled only slightly before her fingers found the doorknob. Desperate for escape, she tugged with all her might, but the door wouldn't budge and slowly it began to heat. She screamed, unable to let go of the red hot metal. Something sharp struck her abdomen and she heaved a ragged breath as she was lifted in the air. Sobbing, she held to the thing impaling her and the mist cleared enough for her to see the monster she created giving her a sadistic smile._

 _"Hermioneeeee!" she screamed as she was tossed back. Jean felt her back hit what she thought could have been furniture._

 _She lifted the woman by her neck and grabbed her arm, pulling it, slowly increasing the pressure. John watched with wide eyes as his wife was almost pulled apart in front of him. "No!" He yelled and tackled Hermione, knocking all three of them down._

 _Hermione growled as they crashed into furniture. Reaching around, she grabbed John and slammed his head into the wooden floors, leaving blood where he landed. His head bounced off the ground and stars swam in front of his eyes. He heard the screams of his wife in the distance and a laughing, demonic voice._

 _"Run." Was whispered in his ear and a path cleared in the dark mist._

 _His damaged mind locked onto the sight of stairs, and he ran from the sound of claws trailing behind him. He had forgetten all about his wife, who was currently being slung around the room like a doll._

 _In a daze, he went where the mist directed him, to the room where they would put Hermione when it was time to…perform._

 _He leaned against the wall, holding to the back of his head, and suddenly, he could hear footsteps and his sobbing wife._

 _"P-please." She cried brokenly, again impaled on sharp claws. She was being drug up the stairs and she could feel that if Hermione succeded…when Hermione succeeded in getting her up there, it would be the end of her. She knew this. She wanted it all to end, but she could not stop herself from begging. Her fingers were grasping onto the carpet. She sobbed and slammed her hand against the wall, "PLEASE!"_

 _Desperate, she clawed the wall, her nails peeling back and bleeding. A minor pain, compared to the feeling of claws scraping against her ribs. The bloody trail she left only served to terrify her more as she could see the proof of her failure. Hermione had not even slowed and laughter rumbled from the wolf. It was inhuman. Demonic._

 _Her face bumped on a step, breaking her nose and leaving a bloody trail on the carpet. Jean's eyes grew huge as she realized there were no more steps. They were at the top. She started screaming. A haunting scream, her last desperate plea that someone,_ anyone _would hear her. Save her. Even if it meant ending her life before Hermione could continue her plans._

 _The door slammed, cutting off her scream._

* * *

Hermione smirked, "I ripped them apart Albus." She held up her hands, allowing them to elongate into claws. "With my bare hands." She chuckled madly, "I spilt their blood all over me! All over the walls! I ripped the flesh from their bones!"

She laughed gleefully, "I _reveled_ in their screams like a child does praise. And now..." She stood, towering above him, "Now, my wife and I will revel in the spilling of your blood."

Minerva stood and wrapped her arms around Hermione from behind, feeling herself grow aroused. Finally. She would get to end the man who stole her school. Her teeth grew in anticipation and she squeezed Hermione, feeding into the woman's bloodlust.

Hermione's voice grew deeper and more demonic as she leaned forward, "Those bastards didn't give a damn about my life from the start! They damned me to a torturous beginning, putting me through a different form of hell every day for twelve fucking years. They damned me to a war! A war that started with you. You and your DAMNED EGO!" she growled as the room began to shake and darken. Minerva's eyes grew wide and she stepped back: she had never seen Hermione so angry, or quite so…demonic. Hermione snarled and grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him, chair and all. "Look into my eyes Albus. Can you see it?" She asked.

"Can you see all the souls there burning in an eternal hellfire? All because of the Grangers. Because of you! Can you hear them screaming? Begging to for their suffering to end? Begging for someone to snuff out the last tendrils of their miserable existence?" she asked, her voice sounding like something arisen from the pits of hell.

Albus's eyes grew wide as the room became completely dark. Then, he heard screams on both sides of him, and when he looked to the side, he saw black masses in the shape of men and women. Fire. Fire as far as he could see and those people were in the middle of it, screaming and reaching out for him, begging for help.

"Look at them!" she yelled, "Those are the souls I've had a hand in killing. All because of the grangers and you! Harry Potter! Neville Longbottom! Your precious little army. Men, women, children. You did this to them Albus! You made me into this monster!"

"No!" he shouted, unable to remain silent any longer. The flames were growing closer and he held to Hermione and watched helplessly as she growled,

"Yes! And what of the souls you've taken," She spat each syllable of his name with pure hatred, " _Dum-ble-dore_? Esteemed leader of the 'light'?" The red flames and black masses disappeared only to be replaced by blue souls, wailing.

"What of all the parents wondering how their children would survive without them? What of all the children wondering how their mother would be happy again after their lives have been taken? What of the babies who barely knew of the earth but knew they were snatched from it far too soon?" Her voice grew to booming levels, sounded like several voices melded into one, "I CARRY THEM ALL ALBUS!"

Albus sobbed as the wailing of the lost souls seemed to reach deep within him and wrap around his heart, magnifying the sorrow he kept repressed. "Please stop this!" he begged.

"Why?!" she yelled, "Why should I stop?! THEY ARE ALL STUCK WITH ME!" She growled in his face and suddenly the wailing souls were joined by the screaming ones, creating a maddening chorus. He so desperately wanted to put his hands over his ears to stop the sounds, but he was frozen. Hermione's voice was the loudest, "THEY ARE STUCK THERE UNTIL THE DAY I DIE!" she yelled, panting. She slowly leaned in towards the whimpering man, "And it is _all_ your fault." She finished. Pulling back to look in his wide, fearful eyes, she smirked and opened her hands, letting him slip from her grip.

Albus felt as though he was falling into an endless abyss surrounded by all of the burning, wailing souls, all of them reaching out for him begging for help and asking him why. Their voices pierced his ears, begging for their god to save them or for the devil to end their suffering.

And it was

 _All_

 _His_

 _Fault._

"What have I done?" he sobbed. He fell deeper and deeper, the maddening hell seemingly infinite. "What have I done?!"

* * *

Suddenly, he jolted. He looked around, panting, and found he was on a large bed, his hands tied. Minerva and Hermione were knelt on the bed, each with a dagger in their hand. His eyes widened and sweat poured down from his hairline. "Please. Make it quick!" He begged.

Hermione shook her head, "Never"

She and her wife descended on the screaming man, kissing each other while repeatedly stabbing him with the knife. Hermione pulled Minerva to her and the two of them began kissing furiously, Minerva licking the blood that splattered onto Hermione's face.

"This is so wrong." Minerva moaned as plunged the dagger into Albus's chest. "But Merlin I love you." She laughed and kissed Hermione, straddling her as she twisted the dagger.

Hermione grinned, "I brought blood replenishing potions." Albus's whine was drowned out Minerva's moan and the reddening of her eyes. "I really fucking love you." She nipped at Hermione's throat and whispered in her ear, "Perhaps you can show me how you ripped the Granger's apart later."

Albus screamed, and Hermione's dark laugh echoed through the house.

* * *

A/N: So sorry, it wasn't quite the graphic detailed death of Albus everyone had been hoping for but...

I was thinking of a sequel. _Thinking_ of a sequel. I've created a poll on my profile. The next chapter depends on how you guys answer. I hope you enjoyed!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Well the verdict is in and you all are going to hate that you voted yes...If you have no triggers, dont read the warning...it gives the ending away.

 **Trigger warning: death of a pregnant woman**

Try not to kill me/hate me too much.

We are all friends here.

Enjoy! Well you know...as much as you can.

* * *

Hermione, Vladimir and Minerva all stood around a table, finally ready to plot the end of the supposed war.

"Minerva." Vladimir said nodding his head, "You're looking...pregnant." Minerva was in her second trimester and had finally developed a baby bump. Hermione smiled proudly while Minerva thanked him. "Now to business." He said. "Though I am quite loathe to end this free hunt, I do believe we have gotten our point across. You have accomplished all that is necessary?"

Hermione nodded, "He's dead. And the laws are to be put in effect as soon as we 'finish off' you lot."

Vladimir grinned, "Lovely. Last time we met you mentioned something about…a battle?"

Hermione waved her hand and a globe materialized in front of them. "I suggest we start a battle between all of us, in various cities in every country. It will likely get out of hand, so, you and I will do damage control, as well as putting on a show. When we receive word that someone is…misbehaving, you and I will apparate/blur to their location. I can easily tame my wolves. You?"

Vlad tilted his head slightly, his eyes twinkling with madness, "I have my ways."

Hermione smirked, "Good. I suggest that at some point I 'defeat' you and you call a truce."

Minerva butt in, "What shall I do?"

Hermione raised a brow, "Nothing. You will stay home, far from this supposed war."

Minerva shook her head, "Are you kidding?! You expect me to stay home and miss out on all of that bloodlust?!"

Hermione stood and leaned down to Minerva, growling, "You are pregnant!"

"Hang on now." Vladimir said. "This is not a real war Hermione, though there will be bloodshed. Minerva would be able to smell it and doing nothing would drive her crazy. Erzsébet needs something to do as well. I was going to have her lead a group, but that would be nothing for her. Perhaps the two of them could 'fight'."

"Absolutely." Minerva said.

"NO." Hermione yelled. "What fighting will you do while pregnant?! What if she throws you and you fall on the baby? What if a wayward vampire attacks you again? I can't handle that Minerva."

Vladimir walked over to Hermione. "I will be certain to warn Erzsébet to proceed with the utmost caution. Erzsébet could play a taunting enemy with Minerva firing spells at her while she only dodges them."

Minerva added on, "And I'm a vampire Hermione. The only thing that could kill me is a wolf."

Vladimir raised a finger, "Not quite. You're pregnant, so you lose that certain quality."

Hermione glared at him and back at Minerva. "No." she said plainly.

"Hermione." Minerva whispered, "Please. I must do _something_. I will be fine."

Hermione clenched her teeth, "How could you ask this of me?"

Minerva shook her head, "How could you ask me to sit out a war? I am pregnant yes, but I also feed on death and pain. It's a war Hermione. And even though it is a false one, our baby would probably be made happy by attending."

Hermione snorted and sighed. "The very moment you grow tired, or something goes wrong, you call for me." Minerva agreed with a kiss, and the three of them continued to plan.

* * *

"Alpha Hermione." Vladimir said with a nod to his head.

"Lord Vladimir." Hermione returned. "You've got to stop this. You've made your point, vampire. Call off this attack and I won't set my wolves loose. They've wiped out a fourth of your numbers in a few months. I'd rather not commit genocide."

Vlad gave a crazed smile and he laughed, "Haven't you heard?!" He gestured to the people behind him. "We _love_ genocide!"

With that, he lunged at her and the two of them began to battle. Around them, the vampires and werewolves charged, each of them, more than satisfied that they were given full freedom to rip at each other though they were not to go overboard. For months the vampires had taunted them and the itch to hunt them down had grown stronger each day. Several howls and screams could be heard all over the different parts of the world as the two groups raged on.

* * *

Elsewhere…

"My, my Minerva. You're looking plump as ever." Erzsébet said as she walked towards the woman, the vampires behind her following.

Minerva smirked, "That's what happens when two people love each other. Shame no one could ever love a face like yours."

Erzsébet snarled, "Bitch!"

Minerva rolled her eyes, "How very schoolgirl of you dear. Perhaps you should step into my office later so I can teach you some manners. But first, call off this attack. Go back to whatever hole you crawled from, and let this end. You've proved your point. Vampires don't sparkle. We get it. Please stop this massacre."

Erzsébet raised her chin, "And if we don't?"

Wolves started growling behind Minerva, "Then we will stop you."

Erzsébet grinned, "So be it! Kill them." She said and immediately, the vampires blurred over to the werewolves, beginning their attack. Some managed to rip apart the wolves, and some were slashed before being destroyed by the saliva.

Erzsébet smirked at Minerva from one side and blurred, grabbing her and getting her away from the battle. They ended up in another city where the same battle was raging and Minerva immediately began throwing spells at the laughing vampire.

"Even with vampire blood in your veins, you still can't hit me! Pathetic! What the alpha sees in you, I'll never know!"

Minerva growled, still tossing spells, "Of course you won't! That knowledge requires a brain and some common sense. You have neither."

Erzsébet growled and tossed a spell back at Minerva. Minerva felt it whiz by her, but was glad to see that the vampire was holding true to her word. She heard a scream behind her and realized Erzsébet was protecting her. Brilliant.

"You old breeding cow. I'm surprised you aren't barren! Or did the Alpha have to pass you around to her wolf buddies until you finally grew pregnant?"

Minerva growled and exploded the ground near the vampire, sending her hurtling into a building. "You are disgusting and desperate, Erzsébet. This is no time to discuss your personal sexual history."

Yelling, Erzsébet tackled Minerva from behind and they blurred to another battle.

"I am getting tired of you, old lady!"

Minerva grinned, "Am I too much for you? Are you going to go crying to Vladimir?"

Erzsébet's eyes grew red and she yelled as she charged Minerva. Minerva's eyes widened and she fired off a spell, throwing the woman off track. "Don't forget why we're here, vampire!" she yelled, "I _will_ end this."

Erzsebet growled as she rose off the ground, slightly disoriented. "So will I." She grinned and blurred.

Minerva's eyes widened and she gripped the woman standing in front of her with a smug smirk.

* * *

Hermione's eyes widened mid fight, just as Vladimir tackled her, knocking the wind out of her. Gasping for breath, she held tightly to Vladimir and apparated to Minerva's position.

"N-No." Hermione rasped from her spot on the ground. She turned over, still unable to breathe properly and her eyes locked on the two women.

Erzsébet was standing in front of Minerva, with a knife in her hand. Hermione's eyes followed the blade and she let out a pained whimper as she saw it trail from the handle, through Minerva's abdomen and out the other side, blood dripping from the tip.

Hermione was frozen to the spot, and Erzsébet took that time to pull out the knife and force it into Minerva's chest.

"NOOOOO!" Hermione yelled and it echoed, halting the battle around them. She stumbled towards her dying wife as Erzsébet stepped back.

"Have fun with that, Alpha." Before the wolf could reach her, Erzsébet left.

"H-Hermione." Minerva stuttered as her knees gave out.

Hermione caught her and sobbed, "M-Minerva. Hang on!" She gripped the knife and tugged.

"AAAHHH!" Minerva screamed and Hermione's eyes widened as she released it.

"It…it won't budge. Minerva it won't move! I don't…I can't. I don't know what to do!" she sobbed.

Minerva gripped her, "Breathe Hermione. T-try again. Quickly…"

Hermione nodded, sniffling and tugged at the knife. It still wouldn't budge and she couldn't stand Minerva's pained scream. She tried banishing it, she tried breaking it, she even wrapped her magic around it and tried to remove whatever curse was keeping it in Minerva's chest, but it didn't budge an inch. All the while, her wife grew paler and her breathing shallow.

Hermione sobbed, out of ideas and Minerva swallowed, "I-I'm s-sorry." Tears fell from her pained eyes, heartbreak evident, "I killed the baby." She whispered brokenly.

Hermione made a pained sound and pulled her wife close, her hand hovering over Minerva's stomach, whispering reassurances into her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." More tears fell from her eyes as they began to dull.

"I love you, Minerva." She whispered as the woman became limp.

Hermione held Minerva's body, unwilling to let go. The vampires and wolves were all silent, well aware of what just transpired and what it could mean.

"Hermione." Vladimir said.

"NO!" she roared and turned on him. Her magic pulsed out and knocked him back into a nearby tree. "Do not SPEAK to me Vladimir!"

She stomped up to him and he held out his hands, "We surrender, Alpha!"

Hermione stopped, her chest heaving and her eyes glowing with hellfire and the promise of death.

"We will gladly assist you in finding the vampire that did this and we will stop our massacre and return to the shadows, killing only what we need. We surrender."

Hermione growled, "Leave." And with that, she turned back to her wife. Gently, she scooped the limp woman up and turned around. The vampires had taken their leave, thus only her wolves remained.

"My wife is dead, but not for nothing. We have won equal rights. I have drafted a set of laws that will allow all of you to be treated as the mostly normal wizards and witches you are. Any punishments will be handled either by me or by your local alpha. So go. Live. Celebrate. Enjoy your freedom, but do not forget those who have given their lives today. And if you hear wind of a vampire named Erzsébet, you restrain her. You torture her, and you contact me."

One wolf stepped forward and bowed, "Yes, alpha."

Hermione nodded and turned on the spot.

* * *

Once home, the wolf set Minerva on their bed and tried once more to pull the knife from Minerva's chest. It slid out easily and Hermione scoffed, placing it on the desk. She would slide it into Erzsébet's eyeball if it was the last thing she did.

Sighing, she cleaned the blood from Minerva's cooling body. It was when she caressed the baby bump that she broke down crying over the body.

"Hermione."

Hermione's eyes fluttered and she sniffed, "Why is it every time I want to get a cry in, you call my goddamn name? What do you want Vlad?"

Vlad chuckled, "Two things. I wish you to know that this was in no way planned. Erzsébet assured me she would be careful with your wife, and I – "

"Spare me, Vlad."

He nodded, "As you wish. My second reason was to prove the first point. I know how you may be able to bring her back."

Faster than even Vlad could comprehend, all light went out and a fire appeared in Hermione's golden eyes as she forced his back against a wall. Vlad's eyes widened.

"You had better not be fucking with my vampire, or I will show you what a true demon can do."

For the first time since he was a child, Vlad experienced fear. "I-I assure you, I am serious."

Hermione growled, "Spit it out."

Vlad swallowed and closed his eyes, trying to get his words together. The sight of Hermione's teeth growing sharper did nothing for his nerves. "T-T-There is a man. Rohan. He is a living legend. He is near impossible to track down, but if you can find him…he will likely help you. Your centaur friends should be a good start."

Hermione dropped him and Vlad took a fortifying breath before asking, "What are you, Hermione?"

She waved him off, "Not of this world. And if I do not find this man, or he does not help me, I will show you exactly what circle of Hell I come from and let you to crawl your way from there back to earth."

Vladimir swallowed, "Understood. I wish you luck." He quickly made his exit back to his part of the woods, and damned himself for trusting Erzsébet.

Hermione sat on the bed and sighed as she caressed Minerva's cold cheek, "Rohan…I will find this man, and I will bring you back Minerva. Then we can shove that dagger in Erzsébet's eye together. I promise."

She leaned down to kiss Minerva's cheek and left towards the forest.

* * *

"Centaurs." Hermione called as she entered their camp. Immediately, they all grabbed their bows and aimed at her.

"We have warned you time and time again, not to enter our boundaries and yet here you are. Fire!" one yelled.

Hermione let the arrows fly towards her. They stopped, centimeters before touching her and turned midair, back towards the centaurs. She chuckled, "Yeah. See I don't really have time for this." The centaurs' eyes widened as the arrows flew into their legs and bodies. "So here's how it's going to work. You're going to tell me what you know about Rohan or you're going to scream it."

One of the centaurs bravely stepped forward, "We will only talk with Minerva."

Hermione's hands twitched and she stared the centaur down until he fell to the ground, screaming and squirming. "Tell. Me. What. You. Know."

"Stop!" one screamed and Hermione turned to him.

"Well?" she asked.

He stomped his feet and fingered his bow nervously, "We don't know anything. Only Emercius knows."

Hermione walked up to him. "And Emercius is where?"

"Right behind you." A voice said and Hermione was kicked into the nearest tree. "Minerva is dead isn't she?"

Hermione dusted off her shirt, and stared at him. "Tell me what you know centaur."

Emercius huffed, "So you can bring her back? No. This was written in the stars and this is your – "

He was cut off by Hermione's hand around his throat and her golden eyes boring into his brown ones. All of her humanity was gone. The loss of Minerva had turned her into pure demon.

Her hand tightened and she spoke, her voice many.

"You centaurs. You think you comprehend the stars?" she laughed, "You are like toddlers trying to read your father's book upside down. You do not tell me what is my burden to bear. I can torture you within an inch of your life for all eternity if that is what it takes. Now tell me where to find Rohan before I give you an up close and personal tour of the stars."

She released him and Emercius looked around. They were enclosed in a dark circle, there was no forest, no ground, no trees. Just…her. He had never seen or even heard of magic such as this, it was so...physical. He touched the wall of black and his body was shocked. He screamed and Hermione laughed. Inhuman. Deadly. Perhaps, it was best he reveal his hand.

"Rohan is said to roam in the lands of old. Sometimes forests, sometimes old building from civilizations long dead. If you want to find him, you must search the McGonagall library. He leaves clues in certain books. Her mother may be able to point you in the right direction."

Hermione nodded and the magic disintegrated, revealing the forest once more. He held up his hand to the centaurs, and watched as Hermione silently left.

* * *

"Isobel. What do you know of Rohan?"

Isobel narrowed her eyes, "Why? What have you done to my daughter?"

Hermione's lip twitched as she growled, "Made her happy. Now tell me."

Isobel huffed, "Made her happy. You have turned her into a demon. I have – "

Hermione scorched the wall near the painting. "SHE'S DEAD!" Hermione yelled. "Now tell me about Rohan so that I might bring her back to life or I will burn your painting."

Isobel sat in the chair in her room, shaken by the news. "He's just an old tale. A man who will help the lover get his/her lover back. Back to them, only if it is true love."

"How do I find him? What books do I read to determine his location?"

Isobel sighed, "Love stories. It is his way of ensuring the one who finds him, is certain of their love. Search every book on romance, with romance, everything."

Hermione nodded and stalked off to the enormous library.

It took several weeks of searching, but finally, Hermione found him in the ruins of a castle. Before she could head off, she made a visit to Remus. Apparating, she knocked on his door and waited.

"Alpha." He said and opened the door, "Come in."

Hermione silently stepped in and sat at the table, "Is that Tonks I smell?"

He nodded, "She is in the kitchen."

Hermione smirked, "And pregnant."

His eyes widened, "What?!"

Hermione chuckled, "Kidding."

He sighed relieved, "Good. I don't think this house can hold more than the two of us." Hermione chuckled and he cleared his throat. "I assume your reason for visiting wasn't to give me a heart attack?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going away for an indefinite amount of time. The laws have it that the Alpha deals with the wolves. I'm leaving you in charge until I return. Be wise Remus."

He nodded, "I will not fail you. And Hermione…I'm sorry."

Hermione blinked back tears. "Thank you. I must go."

* * *

"Rohan." She called upon entering the castle.

"ROHAN!" she yelled, furiously, the walls of the castle shaking with her ferocity.

"Calm down, calm down, demon wolf. I hear you. Honestly, Firs the jungle and now you threaten to take down the castle. What is with you two and your tendency to yell at me?"

Hermione furrowed her brow, "The jungle?"

He chuckled, something from another life, child, "Your mate came to me for the very same problem you face. Dead and pregnant. You two are rather unlucky aren't you?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "You are a strange man."

He chuckled, "Like you I am not of this world."

Hermione snorted, "You don't say."

"What gave me away?"

Hermione blinked, "You're a shadow man, standing in the corner."

He chuckled, "True."

Hermione watched as he climbed up the walls and onto the ceiling.

"I just want my wife back. Will you help me?"

He laughed, "What would you do for her?"

"Anything." Hermione answered.

"Very well." he said and tossed a paper down onto the ground in front of Hermione. It melted into the floor and the cracks between the stones began to glow red. Slowly, the floor melted and Hermione fell through, Rohan's laughter echoing behind her.

* * *

A/N: So...still friends? Anyone can guess where she's going?


	27. Chapter 27

Sequel is posted under the title Speak of the Devil!


End file.
